Perfidia
by owlies
Summary: Las melodiosas notas del piano sonaron durante todo el verano. Él aguardaba pacientemente sentando en el sillón, disfrutando más del dolor que sentía la muchacha que de la música. Ella reprimía las ganas terribles de llorar cada vez que llegaba media noche. Su regreso desmoronó la vida de Catalina Bellarmine.
1. 1

Capítulo 1

_**L**_a marabunta de gente llenaba la estación como cada inicio de setiembre. En el murmuro del bullicio se oían despedidas, lágrimas y promesas de cartas, que Catalina sabía que no serían cumplidas por mucho tiempo. Alzó sus orbes azules, para mirar de soslayo a su hermano Eugene, logrando percibir así su tensa mandíbula. Unas prominentes ojeras danzaban bajo sus ojos, así como las permanentes arrugas de su ceño fruncido. Ya no quedaba nada del muchacho feliz que, hacía unos meses, celebraba victorioso haber acabado sus estudios. Entonces ante ella solo tenía a un hombre profundamente agotado y en angustia constante. Y eso solo hacía que su corazón se encogiese.

—Gracias por traerme.

La melosa voz de su hermana pequeña pareció hacerlo despertar de sus cavilaciones, y solo así acercó su cuerpo al de ella, dándole un cariñoso abrazo. Querían decirse tantas cosas y tenían que callar otras tantas, que sintieron inevitablemente un nudo en la boca del estómago, deseando vomitar las palabras. En su lugar, permanecieron en silencio observándose.

—Ten mucho cuidado —murmuró Catalina, separándose unos minutos después. Él asintió, con una diminuta sonrisa sobre sus labios. A su alrededor, miradas indiscretas caían sobre ambos. Se miraron largo y tendido, buscando reconfortarse mutuamente después de lo que seguramente había sido el peor de sus veranos.

Echó a andar hacia el recién pintado Hogwarts Express. No volvió la mirada atrás, con un cosquilleo en el pecho. No quería ver su figura desaparecer, empequeñecer. El sentimiento de que no volvería a verlo se acrecentaría de hacerlo.

Los compartimentos no estaban llenos todavía, así que no tuvo que caminar demasiado para encontrar uno vacío. Se dejó caer en el sillón, y dejó reposar sobre su regazo el viejo libro de cuero, el cual lamentablemente ya había terminado de camino a la estación. Realmente lo llevaba para sentir algo de peso sobre sus frías manos. Echó un vistazo por la ventana, viendo cómo ya la mayoría empezaba a correr hacia el tren. Incluso logró ver algunas madres exageradas zarandeando pañuelos blancos, bañados en lágrimas.

Le hubiera gustado que entre esas familias estuviera la suya, tal y como lo había estado los años anteriores. Ver a su madre, con cara de angustia porque sus pequeños volvían macharse otro año, y a su padre que, aunque no era muy expresivo, se despedía de ellos siempre con rígidos abrazos. Pero no pudo ser. Aquella vez no.

—Tan sociable como siempre.

Antígona Kavafis arrastró silenciosamente la puerta del compartimento, y le lanzó una sonrisa cansada a su amiga, que no tardó en devolvérsela con suavidad. Se sentó frente a ella, después de un cariñoso abrazo. Ella era lo que podía considerar como mejor amiga. Y la exnovia de su hermano.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu verano? —inquirió la Bellarmine, llevándose un oscuro mechón tras la oreja, dejando a la vista multitud de aros plateados en esta. La pequeña rubia frente a ella bufó, frunciendo sus carnosos labios.

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí, Catalina? —alzó las cejas—. No has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas. Ni a mí, ni a nadie.

La mencionada sabía que aquello ocurriría. Haber desaparecido durante dos meses tendría repercusiones, y no iba a lograr sortear los interrogatorios de sus compañeros, a quiénes había ignorado durante todo ese tiempo. Siquiera había invitado a nadie a sus habituales vacaciones de veraneo.

—Estuve en Milán, en casa de mis tíos —se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que mi madre te lo habría dicho.

La castaña alzó las cejas, escudriñando a su amiga. Su rostro de mármol le impedía saber qué sentía o en qué pensaba, era un lienzo blanco para ella. Suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía nada que rebatir—. Bien, fui a pasar unos días a casa de Blaise.

Catalina le lanzó una significativa mirada. Todos allí, incluso el propio Blaise, sabían que lo estaba utilizando para olvidar a Eugene, con quien había roto de muy mala manera antes de iniciar el verano. Se sentía mal, ambos hacían una pareja preciosa, y la pelinegra jamás dudó de que se amaban de verdad. Pero las circunstancias que habían recaído sobre la familia Bellarmine obligaron a su hermano a romper todos los lazos que tenía hasta el momento, y aquello incluía su relación con ella. Lo escuchó llorar ahogadamente contra la almohada, muchas noches.

Antígona se encogió ante los orbes de color hielo de su amiga. Y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Goyle y Crabble, quienes aparentemente ya habían asaltado el carrito de golosinas. Para disgusto de ambas, saludaron sin haber tragado aquello que masticaban.

Catalina rodó los ojos, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el paisaje, que dejaba atrás la ciudad londinense, y se abría paso los campos bañados por la niebla. Extrañó inevitablemente a su hermano. Aquel era el primer año que asistiría a Hogwarts sin él, pues ya había acabado sus estudios, y en cierto modo se sentía desprotegida. El lugar vacío a su lado solo lograba enfriar su cuerpo. A esas alturas del viaje ya estaría dormida sobre su hombro.

Blaise Zabini fue el siguiente en llegar, que rápidamente tomó sitio al lado de su novia, dándole un ruidoso beso, ignorando a sus compañeros. La mirada afilada que Catalina le dedicó lo hizo encogerse, intimidado. Sabía que ella no estaba precisamente contenta con su relación, y se había obligado a sí mismo a ignorarla, pero la imponente figura que resultaba la chica (sumándole el peso de su apellido) no ayudaba en la tarea. Apenas logró lanzarle un 'hola' sin tartamudear. Agradecía inmensamente que su hermano mayor ya no estuviese allí.

—Oí decir a mi padre que este año tendríamos un profesor del Ministerio —le dijo Antígona, separándose de la conversación que mantenía el grupo y reclamando la atención de su compañera—. Supongo que después de lo ocurrido en el Torneo…

Sus hombros se tensaron, al recordar los gritos agónicos de Potter, con el cuerpo inerte de Cedric Diggory entre sus brazos. Aquel día no había sido un desastre solo para él.

—El Profeta hizo un reportaje sobre Potter y Dumbledore… —continuó—. Se han vuelto locos, ¿cómo regresaría él?

La mofa con la que dijo aquello último obligó a Catalina a volver su atención a ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía que el padre de Antígona había sido mortífago en su momento, y dudaba que él no supiera del regreso de su señor. Todas las marcas ardieron ese día.

—Potter es mentiroso y un imbécil.

Draco Malfoy entró petulantemente en el compartimento, con una sonrisa suficiente sobre sus labios. A excepción de la pelinegra, todos rieron sonoramente.

Bajó su mirada, hacia sus manos, las cuales reposaban sobre su regazo. Varias vendas cubrían sus dedos heridos, por el desgaste que había supuesto tocar el piano cada día durante muchas horas. Feas ampollas cubrían las yemas de sus dedos. Pero no dolían físicamente. En su interior, esas heridas ardían, ardían porque había tocado para _él_. Ardían porque veía cómo su familia empezaba a ser consumida por un mal que creyó únicamente una mancha en su historia.

—Bellarmine.

—Malfoy. —El rubio tomó lugar a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu verano?

—De maravilla —respondió, secamente. No iba a preguntar de vuelta cómo había ido el suyo.

Su relación era fría pese a estar en el mismo grupo de amigos. Draco Malfoy había sentido siempre una especie de aversión hacia la chica, pues seguramente la posición superior en la cadena de puras sangres, en como ella se había codeado con la más alta cuna, y como pese a ser Slytherin, tanto ella como su hermano mayor Eugene habían conseguido el favor de prácticamente todo Hogwarts, había sido un conjunto de factores que había mellado desde el primer año en su relación. Jamás logró entender qué tenían esos hermanos para que todos lo adorasen.

El rubio la observó unos segundos. Se la veía diferente, todos ahí lo podían notar, pero nadie tenía el valor de comentarlo. Su piel estaba incluso más pálida, casi de un blanco mortecino, como si los rayos de sol no hubiesen hecho contacto con ella en mucho tiempo. Su cabello oscuro, el cual el año pasado le llegaba por la cintura en una espesa marea de hebras negras, ahora acariciaba sus hombros desordenadamente. Incluso parecía más negro. Podían notar todos realmente que parecía haber un antes y un después en ella. Pero realmente su presencia seguía siendo intimidante. No era solo por su indudable belleza, casi implícita en sus genes, sino en su porte que consumía la atención del resto. Era alta y con definidas curvas. Sus cejas oscuras y marcadas, claramente arqueadas, la conferían junto a unos orbes de color hielo un expresión fría e impasible, casi como si sus ojos atravesaran las almas que observaban.

Conforme el viaje avanzó, el ambiente en el compartimento se animó notablemente. Las bromas, juegos y anécdotas sobre el verano fue lo que más predominó, charlas a las que Catalina no se unió. Reabrió el libro que había reposado hasta entonces sobre su regazo, y permaneció el resto del trayecto hojeando distraída las hojas, simulando leer, únicamente deseando que no entablaran conversación con ella.

Había sentido una molestia constante en su nuca, allí donde tenía una pequeña marca en forma de búho, aquella que compartía secretamente con su hermano, y que los mantenía en constante contacto, haciéndolos compartir sus sensaciones y sentimientos. Y una sacudida incómoda y pesada no abandonaba su pecho.

—Necesito tomar algo de aire —murmuró, mientras se levantaba y se echaba sobre los hombros la fina chaqueta de lana.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Antígona, alzando la vista. Catalina se apresuró a negar, alegando que regresaría pronto.

Cuando cerró tras sí la puerta, no se encontró realmente con el silencio que esperaba. Los pasillos exteriores estaban igual o más llenos de alumnos, que correteaban de un lado a otro, saludando a sus compañeros de otras casas, o persiguiendo el carro de las golosinas

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, y dejó que su rostro fuera cubierto prácticamente hasta la mitad de la cara por el gran pañuelo oscuro que rodeaba su cuello. Miradas indiscretas de nuevo se posaron en ella, y no tardaban en apartarse para cederle el paso, con una mezcla —exagerada a su parecer— de admiración y temor. ¿Qué admiraban? Solo había que temer, pues no era secreto para nadie que su familia había sido fiel, y seguía siendo, a los ideales clasistas de Voldemort. Sí que entendía el temor. Incluso ella misma temía el poder que poseía su familia, y como empezaba a ejercerlo orgullosamente empujados por un objetivo terrible. Aquello le resultaba aterrador a fin de cuentas.

Encontró al fin un pasillo mínimamente vacío, en el que únicamente había dos muchachas charlando y otro chico sentado en el suelo, absorto en un libro. Abrió ligeramente una de las pequeñas ventanas, dejando que el aire frío azotara su cálida piel. Ante la sensación ardiente del sello en su nuca, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos un diminuto bote, que contenía un mejunje espeso de color amarillento. Al abrirlo el aroma mentolado golpeó sus fosas nasales, e hizo una pequeña mueca desagradable, mientras lo esparcía con suavidad en la zona, tras haberse deshecho del pañuelo. Casi inmediatamente la sensación de frescura y alivio bañó la marca.

—¿Estás bien?

Se topó de frente con los ojos pardos de Antígona nada más girarse, quien la observaba con los párpados entrecerrados. Su largo cabello rubio caía revuelto alrededor de su rostro, e inevitablemente Catalina pensó que tenía un gran parecido a un león, irónicamente siendo de Slytherin.

La pelinegra la miró largo y tendido, sin responder, sin expresión alguna en sus facciones. Finalmente asintió, volviendo a girarse hacia la ventana.

—Uhm… ¿cómo está Eugene?

Catalina se encogió casi imperceptiblemente en su pañuelo recién puesto, casi fundiéndose con él. Su mirada dejó de seguir los objetos que pasaban frente a la ventana, para posarse en su propio reflejo, que le ofrecía el cristal. Se miró a los ojos. La marca que tenía en su nuca le anunciaba que no estaba bien. Ambos habían hecho ese pacto prohibido durante el verano que los selló para el resto de su vida, pero que ante la inminente separación les ayudaría a saber inmediatamente si algo le ocurría a alguno de los dos. En esos tiempos más que nunca necesitaban saber que el otro estaba bien, aunque estuvieran separados.

—Bien, está bien —respondió, con voz ronca—. Ha sido un verano difícil para él. —Ciertamente creía que, si hubiera tenido a Antígona a su lado durante esos duros meses, todo habría sido más sencillo para él, porque ni ella misma pudo aguantar su propio peso, no pudo hacerle lado a su hermano tanto como hubiera querido. Pero entendía que lo mejor que podían hacer ambos era mantener a aquellos que amaban lejos de ese asunto—. Creo que está con alguien.

Casi creyó poder oír el corazón de su amiga quebrarse. Tragó con fuerza el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. Pero pese a ello, sabía que aquel era el único modo de protegerla, por mucho dolor que le causase.

El silencio acabó por cernirse sobre ellas. Antígona sentía una presión terrible en el pecho, solo de pensar en Eugene con otra, pero debía aceptarlo, en el fondo lo sabía. Debía aceptar que eso era solo otra señal inequívoca de que todo había terminado, de que cada uno empezaba a tomar caminos distintos y rehacer sus vidas con otras personas, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Todo había muerto.

Un revuelo rompió la tensión repentinamente, y ambas observaron como de un compartimento salían Harry Potter y los gemelos Weasley —esas cabelleras rojas eran inconfundibles, así como sus estridentes risas. Catalina se tensó inevitablemente al ver a Potter. Ese era el muchacho que tiempo atrás había condenado al parásito que ahora permanecía en su casa. Él había sido, sin saberlo, el que trajo la paz y la felicidad a su hogar durante mucho tiempo. Y entonces había sido también el que se la había arrebatado. Y aunque en el fondo sabía que no era realmente su culpa, al fin y al cabo, el primero en sufrir la malicia de ese despreciable ser había sido él desde bien joven, no podía evitarlo. Solo pensaba que, si quizá no hubiera participado en el torneo, entonces toda su vida no estaría desmoronándose de ese modo.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa escueta y algo forzada que el chico le dedicó disipó rápidamente esos pensamientos. Realmente nunca se habían llevado mal. Catalina posiblemente sería la única Slytherin que trataba bien al chico, e incluso alguna vez lo había defendido frente a sus compañeros. No tenía razones para odiarlo —más bien todo lo contrario—, no podía odiar a aquel que había salvado a todo el mundo mágico de la destrucción. Por otro lado, Harry pensó al principio que la amabilidad de la muchacha únicamente era otra artimaña de las serpientes, pero con el tiempo vio que era diferente —no mucho— del resto, así que establecieron una relación extraña de cordialidad mutua, para disgusto de muchos de sus compañeros, que los habían visto algunas veces entablando conversaciones en los pasillos.

Pero en aquel punto su relación posiblemente era algo más estrecha. Ambos compartían un secreto, desde que Catalina había ido a visitarle a la enfermería de la escuela, tras el fatal desenlace del torneo.

Recordando la conversación con el pecho encogido, le devolvió una diminuta sonrisa. Harry supo de algún modo que, por el aspecto de cansancio que supuraba por todos y cada uno de sus poros, tenían una charla pendiente.

—Acabas de sonreír a Potter —inquirió su amiga, cuando este pasó de largo.

—No tengo nada en contra de él —reconoció, volviéndose a ella, mientras echaban a andar hacia su vagón.

—Uh, bueno él es… Potter. Y está loco.

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos, acusadoramente. Ella no entraría en esos juegos terribles, muy típicos de su casa. Había tenido suficiente odio durante todo ese verano. Y sabía que habría mucho de eso durante mucho tiempo.

Regresaron al barullo del compartimento, y ella volvió a sentarse en su lugar, deshaciéndose del gran pañuelo que envolvía su cuello, con un suspiro. Realmente sentía el cansancio engullir su cuerpo y no veía el momento de llegar a Hogwarts y echarse en su cama. Tenía la certeza de que aquel sería el primer sueño medianamente reparador que tendría desde que habían terminado las clases. No había podido dormir bien en todo el verano, siempre en tensión por la presencia de _él_ en su hogar. Con cada sonido, por ínfimo que fuera, sus sentidos se crispaban y acudía desesperada a su varita, con la sensación constante de tener las garras de ese ser aferrándose a su garganta, siempre a la espera de acabar en ella. Voldmort sabía que no le era fiel, y que no podía haber un cabo suelto entre sus más cercanos seguidores. O lograba que se uniese a él, o la eliminaba del mapa.

Y tenía más probabilidades lo segundo.

Llegaron al fin a su destino, justo cuando sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse e inevitablemente cabeceaba. Todos enseguida se levantaron, argumentando que querían evitar tener que toparse con la marabunta de ''críos'' de primer año. Como si ellos jamás hubieran sido parte de ella, pensó. Enseguida los perdió de vista y se quedó sola, algo que quizá el año anterior le hubiera molestado, pero que en esos momentos no le importaba demasiado.

Se movió ágil y silenciosa entre la marabunta, saludando a algunos compañeros que le lanzaban sonrisas y le preguntaban cómo le había ido el verano. Cuando salió, aspiró el aire libre casi con vehemencia, y una sensación extrañamente agradable atrapó su pecho, pues se sentía libre, estando al fin lejos de su hogar —o de lo que quedaba de él.

—Uh, Catalina… —La voz tímida y apagada de Potter la sacó de sus pensamientos, y sus tacones dejaron de golpear contra el pavimento, cuando se detuvo y se giró para observarlo. De cerca pudo apreciar perfectamente el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba el muchacho; su piel estaba mucho más marchita de lo que recordaba; bajo sus ojos se asentaban unas oscuras ojeras; sus orbes verdes estaban apagados y enrojecidos, posiblemente por lo que serían noches sin dormir. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Hola… —murmuró, también dirigiendo un gesto educado hacia los amigos de este. Ron Wesley la miraba con claro rencor y Hermione Granger le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquila. Catalina le caía bien, sorprendentemente—. ¿Estás bien?

Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la pregunta, lo que le hizo pensar que realmente debía verse mal. Se encogió, con una sonrisa aparatosa—. He estado mejor, después de todo-

—Me sorprende que el ministerio te haya dejado suelto, Potter. —Draco se acercó al chico, sin reparar en la presencia de su compañera—. Disfruta mientras puedas, espero que haya una celda en Azkaban con tu nombre.

—¡No te acerques a mí! —El grito inesperado y la furia repentina de Harry la sorprendió incluso a ella, que sacó sus manos de los bolsillos para acercarse a él, viendo una posible pelea física acercarse.

—Qué os dije, está chalado —rio el rubio, dirigiéndose a Crabble y Goyle.

—Lárgate Malfoy. Ahora. —La orden ronca de Catalina hizo que los orbes plateados del chico se moviesen a ella, y sus cejas se contrajeran. Bufó con enfado, alternando la mirada entre ella y Potter, para finalmente marcharse de allí con un orgullo claramente herido. No podía enfrentarse a ella _por muchas razones_—. Está bien, Harry. Todos sabemos que Draco es un imbécil, no caigas en sus juegos.

Hermione asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

—Tiene gracia que eso lo diga alguien como tú.

—¿Y cómo soy yo, según tú, Wesley? —inquirió, mirándolo fijamente. Ella era más alta en esos momentos, gracias a sus botas, así que bajó la mirada, con sus oscuras cejas marcadas.

—Una serpiente. Eso eres —gruñó, casi con rabia.

—Y además de eso, no sabes nada más.

Hermione miró a Ron, reprobatoriamente—. Ron, basta.

El pelirrojo se mostró claramente ofendido cuando su amiga defendió antes a una serpiente, que a él, pero la mirada severa que esta le lanzó calló inmediatamente, dejando escapar un bufido de enfado.

Echaron a andar hacia los carruajes que los llevarían por fin a la escuela. Catalina se quedó junto a ellos, a la vista de que había perdido a sus compañeros entre la gente, y que seguramente, con Malfoy ofendido, ya estarían de camino a Hogwarts sin ella.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu verano?

Granger se puso a su lado, con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Ellas habían sido algo así como amigas durante todos esos años. Al fin y al cabo, ambas eran las mejores estudiantes de sus respectivas casas, y muchas veces habían hecho trabajos juntas y puesto en común apuntes, así como solían coincidir con mucha frecuencia en la biblioteca. A Hermione le había sorprendido siempre que Catalina, siendo la hija de la familia pura sangre más importante y además cabecilla de las serpientes, fuera amable con ella. Y sobre todo algo que todos sabían, y era que la familia Bellarmine había sido fiel —y seguía probablemente siéndolo— a los ideales del Señor Oscuro. En su imperturbable e impresionante curiosidad un día decidió indagar un poco más en ella, y le preguntó por qué no la rechazaba como hacían todos los pura sangre de su casa, grata fue la sorpresa cuando la pelinegra le respondió que nadie elegía dónde nacer, y que a fin de cuentas la sangre no determinaba quiénes eran, ni si eso los hacía mejores o peores. Desde ese día Hermione sintió admiración por ella, porque se mantenía firme a sus ideales y la había visto más de una vez en una discusión acalorada con los puristas de su casa. Después de aclarar esos puntos, empezaron una amistad cuanto menos curiosa.

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar, teniendo en cuenta lo que está por llegar —mencionó, con la mirada alzada al camino.

La castaña supo inmediatamente a qué se refería, y boqueó varias veces sorprendida, pero Harry se adelantó, dejando de caminar y observando a la chica—. ¿Tú me crees?

—Lamentablemente —reconoció—. No creo que estés loco, Harry. Ni tú, ni Dumbledore.

Hermione mordisqueó inquieta el interior de su mejilla, queriendo hacer la pregunta que a todos probablemente les rondaba la cabeza; ¿su familia regresaría al lado de _él_?

—Nuestro carruaje ya está aquí —anunció Ron, rompiendo la tensión.

Se giró a este con algo de dificultad, pues los tacones, aunque gruesos, se enterraban en el barro del camino. Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios cuando se topó con un gran caballo esquelético y negro frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué es eso? —oyó pregunta a Harry, y luego preguntar a Hermione sobre qué era qué—. Eso, lo que tira de la carroza.

Aparentemente solo ellos dos podían ver a aquellos extraños y perturbadores seres. Había pensado siempre que los carruajes simplemente estaban encantados, que se movían solos. Pero por alguna razón, aquello ese año no era así. O siempre lo había sido y ahora ella podía verlo por alguna razón.

—No estáis locos, yo también puedo verlo. —La voz suave y apacible de Luna Lovegood llegó a sus oídos, y la vio sentada en lo alto de la carroza, leyendo un periódico—. Estáis igual de cuerdos que yo.

No pudo evitar alzar las cejas ante esa afirmación, y decidió morderse la lengua para no reírse de lo que acababa de decir. Le parecía una broma absurda eso; todos sabían que lo último que estaba Luna era cuerda. Posiblemente era la persona más excéntrica del colegio.

Subieron todos al carro, incluido Neville Longbottom, quien se había unido a ellos hacía relativamente poco. Era un chico tímido, y ni siquiera había alzado la vista hacia ella. Sabía la situación del muchacho, y también sabía por culpa de quién había sido, así que una sensación de culpabilidad asaltó su pecho rápidamente.

Durante el trayecto comentaron algunas cosas, cómo creían que sería el curso escolar o la preocupación inminente por los TIMOs, que se acercaban con rapidez. Catalina por su parte no participó muy activamente, absorta mirando a los animales extraños que tiraban del carruaje, preguntándose por qué podía verlos.

—Son Thestrals —murmuró la chica de Ravenclaw, cuando llegaron a su destino y vio a la pelinegra parada frente al extraño caballo. Emitió un leve sonido en asentimiento.

—¿Por qué puedo verlos?

—Únicamente las personas que han visto a la muerte pueden verlos.

Se quedó pensativa, mientras instintivamente alzaba su mano y acariciaba el hocico del animal—. Yo he tocado para ella —murmuró, inconscientemente, sin recordar la presencia de la rubia.

—Oh —susurró—. A mi madre le gustaba mucho experimentar… Y un día uno de sus experimentos salió mal y murió.

La tranquilidad perturbadora con la que la chica dijo eso le hizo bajar la mirada —era realmente baja. La naturalidad con la que lo decía le parecía cuanto menos curiosa, y le hizo preguntarse qué tenía Luna Lovegood en la cabeza, una mente prodigiosa o una locura demencial.

Cuando se hubo separado de ellos fue enseguida a su sala común, pues debía cambiarse rápidamente para la cena de bienvenida en el Gran Comedor. Estaba llena ya en esos momentos. Reencuentros e historietas veraniegas era lo único que Catalina oía.

—Ei, Catalina, cuánto tiempo.

La irritable voz —y persona— de Millicient Bulstrode le crispó los nervios, y movió ligeramente su cabeza para mirarla, con un gesto de desdén, un aire claro de superioridad. Millicient era una simple pura sangre que tenía unos aires de grandeza demasiado enormes. Catalina cruelmente pensaba que eso calzaba perfectamente con su robusta figura.

—Y gracias doy a Merlín de ello —reconoció, con un tono venenoso. Algunas risas discretas se oyeron a su alrededor.

—He oído que tu familia se lo ha pasado realmente… bien.

La mandíbula de la pelinegra se tensó, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia inmediata. No sería capaz de decir algo acerca de _eso_, pues su padre era mortígafo también, y ambas se hundían en el mismo barco si se descubría.

—Sí, supongo que el tuyo también ¿no? Tu padre se lo ha estado pasando bien acostándose cada día con una mujer diferente y tu madre le habrá cogido el gusto al vino barato _muggle_.

El silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre la sala, y todos las observaron impacientes, preguntándose si Millicient sería capaz de pegar a la prodigiosa hija Bellarmine. Esa familia podría hundir a la suya con un único chasquido de dedos, pero bien era sabido que el temperamento de esta era bastante impredecible.

Y así fue, cuando la robusta chica dio un paso enfadada, enrojecida por la rabia y la vergüenza que le daba que su mayor secreto hubiera sido destapado por ella. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo, cuando la afilada varita azulada de Catalina ya estaba en su cuello. Ambas eran igual de altas, así que sus narices casi se rozaban. La mirada amenazadora de la pelinegra le hizo tragar con fuerza, y solo ahí logró sentir la repentina sequedad de su garganta.

—No me tientes, Millicient —gruñó, alzando el mentón—. No tengo ningún problema en utilizar alguna de las tres imperdonables en ti… —Abrió ligeramente su boca, mostrando su lengua pasearse por sus dientes, con lentitud, coronando la acción con una sonrisa—…y en nadie.

Apenas hubo dicho eso se giró para subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, resonando únicamente entre el silencio atronador sus tacones. La había amenazado por retarla frente al resto, en otra circunstancia posiblemente solo se hubiera reído de ella y pasado de largo, pero que la hubiera amenazado con _eso_, algo que simplemente podría acabar por destruir con su familia definitivamente, había sido el detonador. Catalina defendería a su familia bajo cualquier circunstancia, aunque eso supusiera matar a alguien. Su mano no temblaría por ello.

Antígona estaba sentada sobre su cama, ya con el uniforme, y la mirada perdida en algún punto. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse se levantó rápidamente, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a su amiga.

—Os he perdido entre la gente —murmuró, deshaciéndose de las prendas de abrigo y dejándolas sobre el colchón.

—Date prisa en cambiarte.

Asintió sin decir nada más, y sacó del baúl, que ya aguardaba por ella, sus prendas. Se encerró en el baño y se cambió rápidamente, coronando la vestimenta con la oscura capa de su casa, en la que relucía el emblema esmeralda y plata, sobre el pecho. Se miró al espejo durante unos instantes. Realmente estaba más pálida de lo normal, y bajo sus ojos se instalaban unas prominentes ojeras. No distaba mucho su apariencia de la de Potter, e inevitablemente se preguntó si todo provenía de la misma fuente.

—¡Catalina, vamos, llegaremos tarde! —Los golpes rudos de la rubia en la puerta hicieron que despegara su atención del reflejo demacrado que le ofrecía el espejo, y carraspeara con fuerza.

—Uhm, voy.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con los ojos pardos de la pequeña rubia, quien fruncía el ceño, escudriñando el rostro de la morena. Se preguntaba qué le pasaba, o qué le había pasado, para estar así.

Catalina la apartó suavemente, y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla se volvió hacia la muchacha, con una mirada inquisitiva—; ¿Nos vamos?

La paz se hizo más real cuando dio el primer paso dentro del Gran Comedor. El olor particularmente dulce del lugar inundó sus fosas nasales, y aspiró con vehemencia. Había extrañado ese lugar, indudablemente. La luz era cálida, que provenía de centenares de velas que flotaban por la sala, en danzas graciosas, sin dejar caer una sola gota de cera. Los fantasmas volaban entre ellas, paseándose por las mesas, saludando a los alumnos más veteranos y espantando a los más jóvenes. Catalina siempre había creído que la esencia de todo Hogwarts se reunía toda en ese precioso sitio, donde todos sus alumnos y profesores descansaban y charlaban después de un largo tiempo sin verse.

Encontraron a sus amigos rápidamente, y Catalina se sentó silenciosamente junto a Pansy Parkinson. La muchacha no era precisamente santa de su devoción, pero como compañeras que eran, y siendo que ambas frecuentaban el mismo círculo de amigos, su relación era escueta y cordial. Catalina la odiaba por su irritable actitud de niña pequeña, sus mofas constantes y crueles hacia aquellos que no fueran pura sangre y su extraña y perturbadora —cuanto menos— obsesión por Draco Malfoy. Pansy, por otro lado, odiaba profundamente a Catalina, realmente a todo lo que proviniera de la familia Bellarmine —quizá tenía algo que ver que Eugene la rechazara en segundo año—, pero a sí mismo, dado el estatus social de dicha familia, siempre tuvo que ser amable con ella, para su gran disgusto.

Picotearon levemente los platos que iban apareciendo sobre la mesa, a la espera de que Albus Dumbledore se levantara e iniciara con su típico discurso. Catalina no pudo evitar mirar al director. No se le veía tan feliz como otros años; su piel arrugada se veía más marchita; su cabello blanco estaba algo más despeinado; bajo sus diminutos ojos azules había unas bolsas oscuras de lo que posiblemente sería no dormir. Y sabía que eso tenía un solo nombre; Voldemort.

También reparó en la ausencia de Hagrid —difícil sería no ver al grandullón en la pequeña mesa—, y que en el extremo había una nueva profesora, una pequeña mujer, cuya cara le recordaba a la de un sapo, toda vestida de rosa, quien con una sonrisa maliciosa y ruin en su boca —también pintada de ese extravagante color— inspeccionaba a todos y cada uno de los alumnos, haciendo muecas extrañas. Catalina no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, sorprendida.

—¿Qué demonios hace Dolores Umbridge aquí? —masculló, mirando a su amiga, quien alzó la vista al oír su voz. Esta se giró inmediatamente a mirar hacia la recién mencionada, y alzó las cejas, también sorprendida.

—Supongo que con todo lo que está pasando, y con la locura que parece haberle entrado a Dumbledore por culpa del idiota de Potter, el Ministerio querrá controlarlo de cerca, y la habrán enviado a ella.

—Irá bien tener por fin a alguien con cabeza en esta maldita escuela de locos e imbéciles —dijo Pansy.

—¿En qué grupo estás tú? —inquirió Catalina, mirándola de soslayo.

Decidió ignorar la ofensiva pregunta por parte de la morena, y prosiguió—; Con Umbridge aquí, y Draco y yo como prefectos, todo empezará a ir mejor. —Solo cuando la castaña dijo eso, Catalina reparó en la insignia que colgaba de la capa oscura de ella, que la delataba como prefecta. Recordó que durante el verano le había llegado una carta, informándole de que sería una de las prefectas ese año, pero dada la situación que se desarrollaba en esos momentos en su casa, y previendo que su ánimo sería nulo para ejercer de ello, respondió rechazando la oferta. Para sus padres fue una vergüenza, pues sería la primera de la familia Bellarmine que no sería prefecta durante su estadía en Hogwarts, y evidentemente ellos no sabían que había rechazado ese puesto, por lo que era doblemente vergonzoso que aparentemente ni siquiera se lo hubieran ofrecido.

Los de primer año empezaron a ponerse en fila, ansiosos por pasar bajo el sombrero seleccionador, ansiando entrar en la casa que más deseaban. Algunos estudiantes más antiguos no pudieron evitar mirarlos con añoranza, recordando su primer año, y cómo estaban igual de deseosos de saber cuál sería su hogar durante los años que estuvieran en Hogwarts, porque, al fin y al cabo, la casa que te tocara sería tu familia durante todo ese trayecto. Lamentablemente, para muchos.

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador empezó a cantar, todos se percataron enseguida de que la canción ese año era distinta, y que el tono en el que lo hacía era casi lastimero. Lo oían en silencio, cómo narraba la historia de la fundación de la escuela y las disputas que hubo entre los fundadores de cada casa. Sin embargo, lo que más caló en todos fueron los versos finales que, con un tono de advertencia, dijo; _os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado por malignas fuerzas externas, y que si unidos no permanecemos, por dentro nos desmoronaremos. Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos. Que comience la Selección._

Durante unos segundos el silencio reinó en toda la sala, y los alumnos se miraron unos a otros, removiéndose incómodos en sus lugares. Sabían a qué se refería el sombrero, pero la gran mayoría allí se negaba a creer que _eso _fuera real, así que simplemente se oyeron unos ahogados aplausos.

Prosiguió la Selección, cada casa aplaudía eufórica cuando un nuevo miembro se unía a esta. Cada año parecía una competición entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, a ver cuál de ambas casas lograba más alumnos nuevos. Dumbledore decidió, ante las miradas hambrientas de los jóvenes, posponer el discurso hasta después de la cena, cosa que realmente fue agradecida, porque nada más anunciar eso, todos enseguida atacaron los suculentos platos que aparecían y se rellenaban constantemente.

Charlaron amenamente durante la cena, hasta que pasado un rato Dumbledore volvió a levantarse, y el búho de la tarima alzó sus doradas alas, expectante—. Bueno, ahora que estamos digiriendo otro magnífico banquete, os pido un instante de atención para los habituales avisos de principio de curso —dijo, por lo que muchos desconectaron, sabiendo que esas advertencias era que los alumnos tenían prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos del castillo y que no estaba permitido usar magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase, como recordaba cien veces por día el señor Flich—. Este año hay dos cambios en el profesorado. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que se encargará de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también me complace enormemente —carraspeó, se notaba que no le complacía en absoluto— presentaros a la profesora Umbridge, la nueva responsable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —Un poco entusiasta aplauso resonó—. Entre otras cosas, las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch de cada casa tendrán lugar en…

Un carraspeo suave e irritante interrumpió el discurso del director, y todas las miradas de la sala se dirigieron a su autora: Dolores Umbridge. Catalina rodó los ojos, hastiada. Esa mujer posiblemente era la persona más irritante que existía en el mundo, lo había comprobado en sus propias carnes.

Dumbledore le cedió la palabra, y se sentó elegantemente en su lugar, observando a la diminuta y rechoncha mujer —o _Bola rosa_, como prefería apodarla la morena— caminar con lentitud, con una forzada marcha ''elegante''—. Gracias, director, por esas amables palabras de bienvenida.

Catalina no pudo evitarlo, y un bufido extremadamente sonoro escapó de sus labios, por lo que varios alumnos se giraron a mirarla. Empezaba a palpitarle la cabeza con un dolor arrollador solo de oír la voz chillona de esa mujer.

—En primer lugar, quiero decir que me alegro de haber vuelto a Hogwarts, ¡y de ver tantas caritas felices que me miran! —Ante eso, los orbes hielo de la Bellarmine desearon comprobarlo, y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su boca cuando comprobó que todos los alumnos la miraban casi con odio y rencor, y algunos intentaban aguantarse las ganas de reír. Ese era el buen camino. Quizá si se sentía incómoda se marchaba antes de allí—. Estoy impaciente por conoceros a todos y estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos.

—Define el término ''buenos amigos'' —susurró la morena, causando inevitablemente la risa de su amiga. Aparentemente la _bola rosa_ pareció oírla, porque dejó escapar un _ejem ejem_ rudo, mirándola acusadoramente. Catalina alzó las cejas, con una mirada retadora. Querría ver a Dolores intentar castigarla. Con solo mandar una carta a su padre esa mujer estaría fuera del Ministerio.

—El Ministerio de Magia siempre ha considerado de vital importancia la educación de los jóvenes magos y de las jóvenes brujas. Los excepcionales dones con los que nacisteis podrían quedar reducidos a nada si no se cultivan y desarrollan mediante una cuidadosa instrucción. Las ancestrales habilidades de la comunidad mágica deben ser transmitidas de generación en generación para que no se pierdan para siempre. El tesoro escondido del saber mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser conservado, reabastecido y pulido por aquellos que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la docencia.

Soltó todo aquel aburrido discurso casi sin respirar, y para cuando prosiguió, hablando sobre algo del equilibrio entre lo nuevo y lo viejo, Catalina ya había desconectado, mientras jugueteaba con su copa de zumo de calabaza. El silencio empezó a quebrarse, algunos alumnos empezaban a comentar entre sí y reírse descaradamente de Umbridge, algo en lo que ella, centrada en su ''maravilloso'' discurso, no reparó.

—Muchas gracias, profesora Umbridge, ha sido un discurso sumamente esclarecedor. —Solo la voz ronca de Dumbledore logró retomar el silencio en el salón, todos volvieron la atención hacia él—. Y ahora, las pruebas de quidditch…

—Definitivamente no voy a poder digerir bien la cena… —murmuró Antígona.

—¿Se te ha atragantado ese maravilloso discurso? —respondió Catalina, con un tono gracioso—. Y espera, que lo mejor está por venir —mencionó finalmente, mirando a Dolores Umbridge. Conocía a esa mujer, había estado en un par de cenas diplomáticas junto a su padre en las que también había asistido ella. Sus métodos no eran para nada ortodoxos, era alguien cruel, brutal y juraría que incluso desalmado. Y entonces sería su profesora. Definitivamente aquello no podría acabar bien de ningún modo.

El típico revuelo de cada año se inició nada más terminar la cena. Todos se levantaron preparados para marcharse, y la marabunta de los de primer año se ponían en fila para ser llevados a sus Salas Comunes por los prefectos de cada casa. Catalina no pudo evitar sentir pena por los Slytherin novatos, que serían recibidos nada más y nada menos que por el ''príncipe de Slytherin'', Draco, y por la ''estúpida de Slytherin'' —apodada por Catalina—, Pansy.

Del mismo modo que todos sus compañeros, también se levantó, y empezó a sortear todos los cuerpos para dirigirse hacia la salida. Sus ojos viajaron hacia una figura solitaria que salía de la sala, y rápidamente la identificó como Harry. Iba con la cabeza gacha y se apresuraba a salir de ahí, posiblemente cohibido por todas las miradas que estaban posadas en él. Después de lo ocurrido el anterior año, Harry era el centro de atención, y ya no por haber sido el ''niño que vivió'', sino como el ''niño que mintió''.

Apresuró su paso, y una vez fuera, encontró al chico subiendo las escaleras, igual de cabizbajo—. ¡Harry! —llamó, dando un par de zancadas y agarrando con suavidad su capa, tirando levemente de ella para llamar su atención.

—Ca-Catalina —tartamudeó, sorprendido. El chico miró a su alrededor, reparando en que todavía muchos lo miraban y susurraban sin disimulo—. No deberían verte conmigo, podrían pensar-

—¿Pensar qué? —interrumpió, subiendo el escalón que los separaba, y cruzándose de brazos, con una mirada inquisitiva—. Pueden pensar lo que quieran, no me importa.

El chico escrudiñó la mirada de ella, quizá en busca de algún ápice de duda o de mentira. Sin embargo, con los años había descubierto que Catalina era la persona más sincera que había conocido, a veces demasiado, incluso—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó finalmente la chica, suavizando su tono. Sabía que para él probablemente todo aquello no sería sencillo. Tuvo que ver la muerte de Cedric Diggory, presenciar el retorno del Señor Oscuro y, además, tenía que soportar que nadie le creyera y lo catalogaran como loco. Ni para la persona más fuerte eso sería digerible. La vida de ese muchacho parecía complicarse conforme pasaban los años, y Catalina no podía evitar verse reflejada en él en esos momentos.

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar —respondió, con una sonrisa forzada—. Todo el mundo me odia y cree que estoy loco.

—No todo el mundo —reprochó—. Yo no te odio ni creo que estés loco. Y seguramente tampoco lo hagan Hermione, Ron, Neville… Y al final del día ni siquiera esas opiniones valen. El único que puede juzgarse eres tú mismo, Harry. No importa lo que los demás digan —se acercó a él y susurró—; tú sabes lo que viste aquel día, y con eso basta.

Estuvieron unos instantes en silencio. Un silencio que, lejos de ser incómodo, parecía paciente, casi reconfortante. Ambos parecían compartir ese sentimiento asfixiante, parecían entenderse sin siquiera necesitar palabras.

—Harry, yo-

—¿Catalina? —Antígona la miró desde abajo, con las cejas alzadas y una mirada acusadora ronzando sus ojos. También le lanzó a Potter una mirada despectiva—. Tenemos que volver a los dormitorios.

La pelinegra se mordisqueó los labios con nerviosismo, observando fugazmente el rostro expectante del chico. Sentía de algún modo que tenía que decírselo todo, decirle que tenía razón, que Voldemort había estado en su casa —quizá incluso todavía lo estaba—, que todo lo que había vivido era cierto.

—Buenas noches, Harry. Que descanses —dijo finalmente, bajando los escalones con rapidez hacia su amiga, sin mirar atrás.


	2. 2

Capítulo 2

_**A**_quella noche no durmió tan bien como hubiera deseado. Se despertaba cada media hora, sudando y con el corazón disparado, golpeando contra su caja torácica, casi como si quisiera salir desesperadamente de ahí. Cada vez que sus párpados se cerraban, unos ojos inyectados en sangre y una sonrisa malvada aparecían frente a ella, así como el siseo de una serpiente, que parecía casi internarse en su oreja. Casi podía sentir sus feroces garras aferrándose a su garganta.

Se vistió con tranquilidad, y anunció a Antígona, quien estaba todavía semidormida, que se adelantaría al desayuno, porque esa mañana se había levantado con un hambre feroz. Hacía tiempo que no tenía tanta, así que decidió aprovechar la situación.

Conforme bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios, el barullo de la Sala Común empezó a intensificarse. En su mayoría estaban los de primer año, charlando nerviosos, conociéndose entre ellos, con las prisas típicas de hacer amigos, ante el temor de quedarse solos para el resto de los estudios.

—¡Te mereces un castigo!

Detuvo su paso hacia la salida al oír eso, y giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Malfoy frente a un delgaducho niño de primero, de aspecto enfermizo casi, con el cabello oscuro y largo. Desaliñado era el adjetivo que más encajaba con él. Estaba encogido ante la imponente figura del rubio frente a él, quien de por sí era alto, frente al pobre chico lo parecía más. Miraba a su alrededor casi con desesperación, buscando algo de apoyo entre sus nuevos compañeros, pero nadie parecía querer intervenir, todos ya sabían quien era Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó Catalina, acercándose a ellos. El rubio se irguió, mirándola fijamente.

—Y a ti qué te importa, Bellarmine. —Hubo una especie de conmoción a su alrededor cuando el chico dijo su apellido, y todos parecieron encogerse asustados, intimidados por la presencia de la chica allí. Habían oído hablar de que en Slytherin estaba la última Bellarmine de dicha familia, pero ninguno la había visto en persona todavía.

Se escucharon murmullos—. No me sorprendería que abusaras de tu nuevo cargo de prefecto. Sabemos que te gusta demasiado el poder, Malfoy. ¿Qué ha hecho? —repitió. Draco bufó.

—Su vestimenta no es apropiada.

Nada más decir eso, los orbes hielo de la chica inspeccionaron el atuendo del niño, y comprobando efectivamente el nudo mal hecho de la corbata, así como los botones de la camisa mal abrochados. Suspiró—. Vístete bien. Eres un Slytherin, no puedes ir de cualquier manera. Dale a tu casa el respeto que se merece —dijo—. Y a ti mismo.

El niño escuchó atentamente sus palabras, erguido, con un cosquilleo extraño en su nuca, cada vez que la voz melodiosa de la chica golpeaba contra sus tímpanos. Enseguida siguió sus instrucciones, arreglando la corbata y la camisa, y tragó con fuerza. Comprobó si la mayor le había visto hacerlo, casi con el deseo de que se sintiera orgullosa de seguir sus órdenes, pero ella ya no lo miraba, tenía su atención puesta en el rubio—. ¿Era tan complicado decirlo así, Malfoy? —chasqueó la lengua—. _La tiranía va implícita en tu sangre, parece ser _—murmuró, para echar a andar después hacia la salida.

Aquel comentario le dolió más de lo que parecía al chico, que la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por el oscuro pasillo.

El Gran Comedor estaba mucho más vacío esa mañana. Algunos estudiantes adormilados desayunaban, otros leían el periódico… Catalina caminó hacia su mesa, repasando todos los alimentos de aspecto delicioso sobre la madera. Siempre era complicado decidir qué quería de todo eso. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y una porción de pastel de calabaza. Un tomo del El Profeta cayó a su lado. Se lo miró largo y tendido. No era precisamente adepta a leer el periódico. Su vida era lo suficientemente dramática como para leer las desgracias de los demás. Pero la fotografía de Harry Potter en la portada le llamó la atención, así que dejó rápidamente su vaso sobre la superficie, y se estiró para cogerlo entre sus manos;

_Harry Potter; el niño que mintió, ¿en busca de más fama?_

No era un secreto para nadie —o por lo menos, para nadie que tuviera dos dedos de frente— que El Profeta estaba controlado por nada más y nada menos que el ministro Cornelius Fudge, un hombre que no estaba precisamente en sus cabales en esos momentos. Bien, nunca lo había estado. Su profundo temor a que Dumbledore le quitara el puesto lo había convertido en un perfecto dictador, enmascarado de ministro. Además, se negaba rotundamente a creer en el regreso de Voldemort, y se ponía como una furia solo de mencionarlo. Había convocado un tribunal para expulsar a Harry de Hogwarts, quizá con la esperanza de que, si apartaba al chico del mundo mágico, el retorno del Señor Oscuro sería menos real. Cornelius era el mayor obstáculo en esa lucha.

Bufó con hastío, y dejó el periódico de nuevo sobre la mesa, harta de leer esas sandeces. Cuando terminó de desayunar comprobó su horario; tenía Adivinación con Ravenclaw a primera hora. Recogió sus cosas y se levantó, no sin antes coger una manzana de la mesa, guardándola para más tarde, pues hasta la hora de la comida no volvería a probar bocado, y no había cosa más horrible que su barriga rugiendo en el momento más inoportuno.

Cuando llegó al aula algunos alumnos ya estaban en sus lugares; todos de Ravenclaw. Si por algo se conocía esa casa, además de por su inteligencia, era por su disciplina. Los Ravenclaw eran particularmente responsables, y casi siempre eran los primeros en llegar a las clases y coger los mejores lugares. Su casa, sin embargo, estaba más preocupada en meterse con el resto y destacar su pureza de la sangre, que las notas no eran ni de lejos tan altas como deberían ser.

Saludó escuetamente a algunos compañeros, mientras se sentaba en segunda fila, en silencio. Adivinación no era una de sus asignaturas favoritas, pero tampoco le parecía tan mala como la pintaba el resto. La profesora Trelawney era una persona cuanto menos… curiosa. Sus profecías eran extrañas, y la mayoría creía que solo eran mentiras o historias inventadas, sin embargo, Catalina creía que esa mujer estaba más cuerda de lo que parecía —que no era mucho—, y que había algo de cierto en sus palabras. Siempre se había despreciado la adivinación, a lo largo de toda la historia, pero en tiempos oscuros siempre se recurría a los videntes. Y de hecho se acercaban esos tiempos.

Poco después de llegar Antígona y sentarse apresurada a su lado, llegó también la profesora. Se acercó a su mesa y dejó algunos objetos con nerviosismo, incluso algunos se desparramaron por el suelo, y los recogió patosamente. A veces creía que ella sufría cada vez que tenía que estar frente a ellos.

La clase pasó sin más novedad, entre las mofas de los Slytherin y las reprimendas de los Ravenclaw. Catalina oyó distraídamente a Trelawney, pues Antígona le susurraba al oído la discusión que acaban de tener Blaise y ella antes de entrar en clase. En ello encontró Catalina la razón por la que se había sentado con ella y no con él, quien estaba en uno de los asientos del fondo, junto a Malfoy, quien también la miraba con rencor.

Catalina le lanzó una soberbia sonrisa.

Las siguientes clases se hicieron todo lo amenas que podrían ser las primeras del curso, que a su parecer eran las más pesadas. Además, ese año, desde el principio empezaron a bombardearlos con los TIMOs, lo que definieron como ''lo que determinaría el resto de su carrera estudiantil''.

Para terminar de alegrar el día, la última asignatura sería una sesión doble de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, junto a Gryffindor—. Quizá no sea tan mala —dijo Antígona, mientras caminaban hacia la clase.

Los ojos hielo de la morena rodaron, con una amarga sonrisa sobre sus labios—. Si es la misma persona que conocí durante las reuniones, te aseguro que será mejor estar a las faldas del Sauce Boxeador que en su clase.

Blaise apareció para llevarse a Antígona a algún lugar, con la excusa de que necesitaban hablar. El muchacho ni siquiera la miró, pese a tener la penetrante mirada de Catalina sobre su nuca. Se reservó el mencionarle a Antígona que tenían a Umbridge y que no podía faltar. Era suficientemente mayor como para decidir por sí misma.

Se sentó silenciosa en una de las maltrechas mesas de madera, y dejó su pergamino y pluma a un lado, perfectamente alineados. Un carraspeo agudo la sacó de su concentrada labor, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con Granger, que la miraba con una sonrisa suave, con una pila de pergaminos entre los brazos—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó, señalando el asiento vacío. Catalina asintió.

La chica a su lado suspiró ruidosamente, a lo que la morena alzó las cejas, inquisitivamente—. ¿No estás nerviosa? —Catalina alzó aún más las cejas, sorprendida—. Ya, una pregunta estúpida —reconoció la chica. Catalina era alguien que aparentemente no se ponía nerviosa por nada.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? —inquirió un poco después, consumida por la curiosidad. Hermione miró a su alrededor, y se encogió, mirándola, bajando la voz;

—¡Tenemos a Umbridge! —Esperó expectante a la respuesta de su compañera, pero esta solo pestañeó rápidamente—. ¡Es obvio que el Ministerio la ha traído para tomar el control de Hogwarts!

—Oh —asintió, volviendo a erguirse—. Sí, tienes razón. No lo había pensado de ese modo.

E inevitablemente le nació una preocupación en el pecho. El Ministerio ya había tratado de librarse directamente de Potter, y al no haberlo logrado, habían enviado a su mayor pesadilla, a Umbridge, pero eso ya no se trataba de Potter, también irían entonces a por Dumbledore.

Umbridge cerró ruidosamente la puerta, haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran a mirarla. La pequeña mujer, toda vestida de rosa, tenía sus rollizos dedos enrollados frente a sí, con el mentón alzado y una sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro de sapo. Canturreó silenciosamente mientras se dirigía a su lugar, zarandeando la varita en el trayecto, haciendo que las faldas ''demasiado'' cortas se alargaran y las corbatas mal atadas se reataran bien. Todos guardaron silencio, ante la incertidumbre de cómo era esa mujer. Y aunque la mayoría asumían que tenían al ser más irritante de la tierra allí, había quien todavía albergaba la esperanza de que fuera una buena persona.

—¡Buenas tardes a todos! —saludó, cuando por fin estaba al frente y mirándolos a todos, casi uno por uno. Se escuchó una débil respuesta a su saludo. Ella exclamó, casi como si hubiera sido lastimada—. ¿Así saludáis a vuestra profesora? Me gustaría oíros decir; ''Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge''. Volvamos a empezar, por favor. ¡Buenas tardes a todos! —La clase gritó prácticamente el saludo. Hermione miró casi atemorizada cómo Catalina no lo había hecho, y miraba su alrededor con las cejas alzadas. Umbridge, todavía con esa sonrisa forzada, la cual le hacía temblar una de las comisuras, le lanzó una fugaz mirada a la chica—. Eso está mucho mejor —felicitó dulcemente—. ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? Ahora guardad las varitas y sacad las plumas, por favor.

Se miraron unos a otros, con la impresión de que aquella orden no era adecuada, no por lo menos si tenían en cuenta para lo que era dicha asignatura. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada, y siguieron la orden. La profesora, de mientras, zarandeó su varita —sorprendentemente corta— contra la pizarra, en la que apareció el nombre de la materia ''_Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras: regreso a los principios básicos_''.

—Muy bien, hasta ahora vuestro estudio de esta asignatura ha sido muy irregular y fragmentado, ¿verdad? —inquirió, volviéndose hacia ellos con las manos entrelazadas. Catalina emitió un suave gruñido, que solo su compañera logró oír. No imaginaba que pudiera irritarle tanto una persona—. Por desgracia, el constante cambio de profesores, muchos de los cuales no seguían, al parecer, ningún programa de estudio aprobado por el Ministerio, ha hecho que estéis muy por debajo del nivel que nos gustaría que alcanzarais en el año de los TIMOs. Sin embargo, os complacerá saber que ahora vamos a rectificar esos errores. Este año seguiremos un curso sobre magia defensiva cuidadosamente estructurado, basado en la teoría y aprobado por el Ministerio. Copiad esto, por favor.

Enseguida copiaron lo que apareció en la pizarra. Hermione fue la primera en terminar, y no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, comprobando efectivamente que sus compañeros hacían lo que esa mujer les había ordenado. ¿Es que nadie iba a oponerse a esa contraproducente manera de enseñanza? ¿Solo ella la veía incorrecta? Solo ante esas incógnitas se giró a mirar a Catalina, quien tenía la mirada puesta en Umbridge, casi de manera matadora. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Fuera lo que fuera, sus ojos de color hielo le producían escalofríos. No querría nunca recibir esa mirada.

—¿Tenéis todos un ejemplar de _Teoría de defensa mágica_, de Wilbert Slinkhard? —La respuesta, nuevamente débil, provocó que Umbridge aspirara por sus dos grandes fosas nasales, con fuerza—. Ceo que tendremos que volver a intentarlo —dijo—. Cuando os haga una pregunta, me gustaría que contestarais ''Sí, profesora Umbridge''.

Repitió la pregunta anterior, y todos respondieron tal y como ella esperaba. Catalina de nuevo permaneció en silencio.

La primera media hora se dedicaron a copiar y leer, solo se oía en el aula el rasgar de las plumas contra los pergaminos, y algún que otro susurro, que Umbridge se apresuraba a atropellar con un sonoro escupitajo de aire.

La atención de todos se desvió cuando Hermione alzó la mano, erguida. La meneaba cada pocos segundos, intentando llamar la atención de la mujer, casi desesperada. Catalina alzó las cejas, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Podía imaginarse que aquello no era una duda.

—¿Quería hacer alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo, querida? —El tono con el que dijo eso amedrentó a muchos, más no a la Gryffindor, que se irguió en la silla y cruzó sus manos, en un gesto profesional.

—No, no es sobre el capítulo —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Mire, ahora estamos leyendo —respondió, entre dientes—. Si tiene usted alguna duda, podemos solucionarla al final de la clase.

—Tengo una duda sobre los objetivos del curso. —Catalina volvió su mirada a la pequeña mujer, con las cejas encaradas y una sonrisa más burlona todavía creciendo en sus labios; adoraba ver el rostro contraído de la pequeña Bola Rosa.

—¿Cómo se llama, por favor?

—Hermione Granger.

—Mire, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso están muy claros si los lee atentamente —repuso.

—Pues yo creo que no —respondió, sin más, meneando levemente su cabeza—. Ahí no dice nada sobre la práctica de hechizos defensivos.

—Mh-mh —emitió Catalina, un sonido de afirmación. Los diminutos ojos de Umbridge pasearon entre ambas. Sus nervios empezaban a crisparse, todos lo notaban.

—¿La práctica de los hechizos defensivos? —repitió la profesora Umbridge—. Verá, señorita Granger, no me imagino que en mi aula pueda surgir una situación que requiera la práctica de un hechizo defensivo por parte de los alumnos. Supongo que no espera usted ser atacada durante la clase, ¿verdad?

—Aunque pongo eso último en tela de duda… —La voz ronca de Catalina resonó en el silencio sepulcral, y todos se giraron a mirarla sorprendidos por su intervención, que venía desde un principio con un tono mordaz y sarcástico—. **Espero** no ser atacada en el aula, pero no sé qué puede ocurrir fuera de ella.

—Por favor, levante la mano si quiere hacer alguna aportación durante mi clase, señorita Catalina.

—Bellarmine. Señorita Bellarmine —corrigió, ladeando la cabeza.

—¡¿Entonces no vamos a usar la magia?! —exclamó Ron.

—¡La mano, señor…!

—Weasley —respondió, mientras levantaba la mano. Sin embargo, lo ignoró, mirando durante unos segundos a Potter, para regresar a Hermione.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger? ¿Quiere preguntar algo más?

—Sí —asintió—. Es evidente que el único propósito de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar los hechizos defensivos, ¿no es así?

—¿Acaso es usted una experta docente preparada en el Ministerio, señorita Granger? —inquirió, con una falsa dulzura. No le dejó siquiera contestar—. Pues entonces me temo que no está cualificada para decidir cuál es el ''único propósito'' de la asignatura que imparto. Magos mucho mayores y más inteligentes que usted han diseñado nuestro nuevo programa de estudio. Aprenderán los hechizos defensivos de forma segura y libre de riesgos.

—¿De qué va a servirnos eso? —se atrevió a preguntar Harry, en voz alta—. Si nos atacan, no va a ser de forma…

—¡La mano, señor Potter!

Lo ignoró del mismo modo que había hecho con Weasley. También intervino Dean Thomas, dándole la razón a Harry, pero la profesora usó los mismos argumentos. Fue ahí cuando entró en un terreno delicado, asumiendo que un profesor anterior, Lupin, había sido mal profesor. Enseguida saltó Hermione ofendida a defenderlo, así como algunos otros alumnos. Así empezaron una serie de intervenciones a favor de lo que Hermione había empezado, las quejas fueron generales ante la expectativa de la ausencia de la práctica. Algunos pensaban, inevitablemente, en la idea de que ahí fuera podría haber realmente un mal mayor.

—¿Quién iba a querer atacar a unos niños como ustedes?

Harry fue el único que se atrevió finalmente—. Quizá… ¿Lord Voldemort?

Hubo una sorpresa general, incluso Longbottom cayó de su lugar. Catalina se movió para mirar al chico, con los ojos entrecerrados, quedaba a su lado, en la otra hilera de pupitres. Incluso así, su rostro parecía impasible, pero Granger, a su lado, pudo sentir la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. —Silencio—. Y ahora, permítame aclarar unas cosas… —Catalina se irguió en su lugar para observarla, mucho más atenta—. Les han contado que cierto mago tenebroso ha resucitado…

—¡No estaba muerto, pero sí, ha regresado! —exclamó, furioso. Su rostro pálido estaba enrojecido entonces, así como una pequeña vena que palpitaba sobre su frente.

—Como iba diciendo, les han informado de que cierto mago tenebroso vuelve a estar suelto. Pues bien, eso es mentira.

La pelinegra gruñó al oír aquello.

—¡No es mentira! ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Luché contra él!

Las casi curadas heridas de sus manos ofrecieron a Catalina un cruel recordatorio de que _él _estaba más vivo que nunca—. ¡Castigado, señor Potter! —gritó Umbridge con una sonrisa estridente—. Mañana por la tarde. A las cinco. En mi despacho. Repito. Eso es mentira. El Ministerio de Magia garantiza que no están ustedes bajo la amenaza de ningún mago tenebroso. Si alguno todavía está preocupado, puede venir a verme fuera de las horas de clase. Si alguien está asustándolos con mentiras sobre magos tenebrosos resucitados, me gustaría que me lo contara. Ahora prosigamos con la clase.

Y aunque aparentemente todo parecía volver a la calma, Harry se levantó rudamente, tirando su silla a un lado, respirando incluso con enfado.

—Harry. —Catalina también se levantó, y de una única zancada, estaba frente a él, con su pálida mano sobre el pecho del muchacho, con una mirada de advertencia en sus orbes hielo.

—¡No, Harry! —pidió Hermione.

—Entonces, según usted, Cedric Diggory se cayó muerto porque sí, ¿verdad? —pronunció, con la voz temblorosa. La chica podía notar bajo las yemas de sus dedos cómo él irradiaba un calor sofocante, así como temblaba.

—La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue un trágico accidente.

—¡Fue un asesinato! Lo mató Voldemort y usted lo sabe.

—Harry —murmuró entre dientes Catalina.

—Venga aquí, señor Potter. —Incluso después de todo lo ocurrido, el rostro redondo de Umbridge seguía impasible. Aparentemente. El chico hizo caso, pateó la silla en el suelo y sorteó a Catalina, que siguió de pie en medio del pasillo, tensa, con una mirada fría posada sobre la profesora.

Los segundos eternos en los que Umbridge escribía algo en un pergamino, se hicieron pesados para todos. Finalmente, se lo entregó a Harry, y le ordenó dárselo a la profesora McGonagall. El chico lo cogió en silencio, con la respiración alterada y sus orejas todavía rojas de la rabia, y echó a andar por el pasillo estrecho, sin mirar a nadie en específico.

Catalina sin dudarlo se inclinó sobre su lugar, recogió su bolso y se giró para seguirlo—. ¡Señorita Bellarime! ¿Adónde cree usted que va? ¡Si sale de esta aula, estará castigada como el señor Potter!

Emitió un sonido de burla sin siquiera molestarse a girarse, y salió del aula dando un sonoro portazo final. Querría ver a Umbridge intentar castigarla.

—¡Harry! ¡Espera!

El chico detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, y se giró para observarla, con las cejas alzadas—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—De todos modos, no quería estar en clase —reconoció, cuando llegó a su altura. Le regaló una suave sonrisa—. No puedes dejar que Umbridge te sobrepase, Harry. Precisamente ha logrado lo que quería, hacerte quedar como el loco que evidentemente no eres. Pero si sigues así, solo lograrás verte de esa manera con más fuerza a ojos de los demás.

Él miró durante unos segundos sus ojos. Estaba visiblemente más calmado—. No me importa, ¡todo lo que digo es cierto! ¡Él ha vuelto! ¡Yo lo vi matar a Cedric!

Catalina mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla, con nerviosismo, y paseó la mirada por su alrededor, alejando la sospecha de que hubiera terceros indeseados en su conversación—. Acerca de eso… Yo- —carraspeó. Sintió una especie de nudo seco y fuerte en su garganta. Las palabras prácticamente se le atragantaron. ¿Podía confiar en él? Estaba segura de ello, pero no lo estaba de cuál sería su reacción. Si le decía que efectivamente Voldemort había regresado, y que había estado (o quizá seguía) en su casa ¿cómo reaccionaría? De cualquier modo, no se quedaría callado, él no tenía porqué proteger a su familia, al fin y al cabo. Solo pensaría en intentar destruir a ese ser, posiblemente sin meditar qué ocurriría con sus padres, su hermano, y muy probablemente ella misma, si salía a la luz ese turbio secreto. Harry recurriría a Dumbledore, claramente, y de ahí, todo se desmoronaría. Más todavía, incluso.

Definitivamente no podía decírselo. No podía arriesgarse a que su familia saliera mal parada. No podía arriesgarse a perderla.

Por suerte Peeves, el fantasma más pesado de todo el castillo, apareció y empezó a molestar e irritar a Harry, quien terminó por gritarle a viva voz, de nuevo encendido.

—¿Qué demonios significan esos gritos, Potter? —Se abrió una de las puertas del pasillo, y la elegante e imponente profesora McGonagall apareció tras esta, con un semblante serio. Catalina se retiró rápidamente, desapareciendo tras la esquina. Estaba casi segura de que no la había visto. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ningún sermón.

Pocos segundos después la puerta de su despacho se cerró, y cuando asomó vio que Harry ya no estaba allí. Posiblemente le esperaba una dura reprimenda.

Decidió, evidentemente, que no regresaría a clase por ese día. Esa mujer la irritaba de sobremanera, tanto que deseaba usar alguno de los tres hechizos imperdonables…. y era demasiado joven para ir a la cárcel. Todavía.

Así que viendo que aún faltaban un par de horas para la cena, no le quedó otra que volver a su habitación. No podía estar merodeando en esos momentos por los pasillos, cuando supuestamente debía estar en clase. Si algún prefecto, o peor aún, Snape la pillaba, posiblemente tendría problemas. Snape era consciente de que castigarla sería una pérdida de tiempo, esa chica era absolutamente imperturbable —o eso parecía—, y sería perder el tiempo para ambos haciendo eso. Sin embargo, le parecía engorroso tener que enfrentarse a ello.

La Sala Común estaba vacía a esas horas, cosa que agradeció enormemente. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, pudo ver a través de los gruesos cristales de los ventanales cómo el calamar gigante nadaba por las aguas del lago con tranquilidad, casi danzando. Si algo bueno tenía su sala, era que estaba bajo el Lago Negro, en el cual habitaban _selkies_ y _gindylows_, además del calamar gigante. De vez en cuando podían verlos moverse por las aguas oscuras, y para Catalina aquello resultaba un espectáculo precioso. E incluso de vez en cuando se preguntaba cómo debían sentirse allí, puesto que ellos eran libres y ella no, encerrada en ese lugar, o en su casa. No había demasiada diferencia.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama pesadamente. Sin duda, el primer día del año era el peor de todos. Y asumió rápidamente que el de ese año sería el peor de toda su vida estudiantil. Se había topado posiblemente con la que sería la peor profesora de la historia. Incluso prefería al falso ''Alastor Moody'', que pese a ser un criminal, hizo muy interesantes las clases —debía reconocer que el hecho de que usara las tres maldiciones el primer día le gustó tanto que, de ahí, prestó atención todos los días, pese a que ese hombre le diera escalofríos.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero un zarandeo constante logró despertarla, y al abrir los ojos Antígona estaba frente a ella, con un semblante serio—. Despierta, queda poco para la cena.

Emitió una especie de gruñido, que aparentemente era una afirmación, mientras se levantaba pesadamente.

—¿En qué pensabas para seguir al loco de Potter, Catalina? —inquirió su amiga, sentada en la falda de la cama—. Umbridge te ha castigado, y si tu padre se entera…

—Umbridge no va a castigarme. —Antígona le tendió un sobre de rosa chillón del cual emanaba un perfume empalagoso que se instaló en sus fosas nasales sin retorno. Lo leyó rápidamente, casi sin leerlo realmente. Tenía que ir al día siguiente a las siete a su despacho—. Oh, pues sí, va a castigarme.

—¿Solo dices eso? —La rubia abrió los ojos, sorprendida—. ¡Te ha castigado por ese imbécil! ¡A ti jamás te habían castigado!

—¿Y qué? —preguntó, mientras quemaba el sobre con la vela de su mesita, y se levantaba sin más—. Es un simple castigo. No es para tanto.

Antígona negó, casi decepcionada—. Es un castigo, por culpa de ese loco.

—No está loco —gruñó.

—¿Entonces le crees? —alzó las cejas—. ¿En serio crees esa tontería de que quién-tú-ya-sabes ha vuelto?

—Sí, creo que _Voldemort _ha vuelto. —A su amiga se le cortó la respiración al oír ese nombre, y agitó las manos, como si quisiera espantar ese mal—. Y en el fondo tú también lo sabes, ¿si no por qué te alteras al oír su nombre? Total, está muerto, no tiene qué no decirlo —dijo, con mofa—. Lo has notado, en tu padre, ¿cierto? Has notado que todo está cambiando. Él fue- _es_ mortífago, él lo sabe.

Antígona se levantó abruptamente, y se puso frente a su amiga, con una mirada amenazadora. Era mucho más baja que ella, por lo que bajó la cabeza, todavía con las manos recogiendo su cabello—. ¡No digas eso, jamás! ¡Mi padre no es mortífago!

Una risa amarga escapó de los labios de la pelinegra—. No soy yo quien va a abrirte los ojos, Antígona. Eres libre de creer lo que quieras. Si deseas pensar que estoy loca, está bien, no me importa. Pero seguiré defendiendo a Harry, sin importar qué.

Salió finalmente de la habitación dando un portazo. Ya era de noche cuando bajó las escaleras junto a otros compañeros, que igual que ella iban a cenar.

Se sentó silenciosamente en su mesa, y miró a su alrededor con aburrimiento. Algunas miradas discretas y otras indiscretas estaban posadas en ella. No dudaba que el espectáculo que había hecho Harry en la clase de Umbridge era la comidilla del momento, y lo confirmó cuando vio a los tres amigos de Gryffindor, los apodados ''el trío de oro'', salir apresurados del Gran Comedor. Picoteó alguno de los platos, bebió mucha agua, y salió de allí sin más. No tenía casi hambre, de todos modos, y empezaba a sentirse molesta por los susurros de su alrededor. No iba a dejarse llevar por lo que posiblemente buscaba la gente, otro espectáculo. Ella tenía mucha más dignidad que eso.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar por el pasillo estrecho. Su capa ondeaba por la rapidez con la que lo hizo.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a cenar? —Antígona parecía mucho más tranquila, y la miró preocupada.

—No tengo hambre —respondió.

—Catalina, yo…-

—Buenas noches. —Su voz sonó fría y ronca, y sorteó finalmente el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia. También se encontró en el trayecto a Malfoy, quien le dedicó una severa mirada.

Había resultado un día realmente duro. Lo único que deseaba al final de este era dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada y no despertarse hasta el día siguiente.


	3. 3

Capítulo 3

_**L**_o último que esperaba Catalina al salir de clase por la tarde era encontrarse con Malfoy aguardando por ella. Estaba apoyado en uno de los marcos de la ventana más próxima, con su insignia de prefecto luciendo, mientras analizaba su alrededor en busca de alguien a quien castigar, muy probablemente.

—Umbridge quiere que me asegure que vas a tu castigo. —La manera absurdamente prepotente en la que el rubio dijo eso, solo logró que la morena sonriera cuando llegó a su altura.

—No sabía que permitían tener perros en Hogwarts —dijo—, Umbridge debe estar muy contenta.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa forzosamente, mientras le extendía el brazo, señalando el largo y ahora desierto pasillo—. Vamos.

El viaje fue silencioso. No había podido ver a Harry, así que tenía cierta expectativa macabra acerca de cómo sería su castigo. Como bien le había recordado Antígona el día anterior, nunca la habían castigado, y cierta adrenalina corría por sus venas, pues tenía sus dudas de que el castigo que le impartiera esa mujer fuera a ser demasiado ortodoxo. Por otro lado, sentía que aquel era un problema más humano, más adolescente, acorde con su edad, que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Y eso le hacía pensar que todo lo que había pasado durante el verano se veía cada vez más lejano e irreal.

—¿En qué estás pensando tan seria? —Los orbes grisáceos del chico pasearon durante unos instantes por el rostro meditabundo de Catalina.

—¿Mh? —Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado por completo de la presencia del rubio.

—Te he preguntado que en qué piensas.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Además, están a punto de castigarme, ¿en qué voy a estar pensando? —inquirió con obviedad. No iba a decirle lo que realmente le rondaba la cabeza en esos instantes.

—No lo sé, nunca sé qué piensas.

—Bien, tampoco te incumbe. ¿O a caso te interesa saber si pasas por mi mente como tu ego te hace creer? —Una sonrisa burlona bailó sobre sus labios, para después añadir—: Pues no, que lo sepas.

Draco se encogió de hombros—. En realidad, solo quería ser amable, precisamente ya que están a punto de castigarte. Era por tranquilizarte un poco. —Catalina se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras. Nunca pensó que precisamente Draco quisiese ser amable con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos, mucho menos con ella. Sin embargo, se tragó su orgullo de Bellarmine y su arrogancia hacia él. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amable con ella, pese a que desde que se conocían siempre lo había tratado con esa diferencia de estatus de la que estaba aparentemente tan orgullosa.

—Bueno, realmente no sé qué pensar. Supongo que esto es lo más normal que me ha pasado desde el inicio del verano. Ha sido algo… caótico —murmuró, con una mirada indescifrable.

—¿En serio? Vaya… —carraspeó—, lo siento.

Catalina estaba alucinando. ¿Que Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_, sentía algo que no le afectase directamente a él? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era una broma o alguien con poción multijugos estaba a su lado?

Con el dedo índice le tocó rápidamente el brazo repetidas veces, como comprobando si realmente era él el que estaba ahí hablando con ella. Bajo la yema de sus dedos la tibia piel de él tembló.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sus blanquecinas cejas se alzaron con extrañeza.

—Comprobando que realmente eres tú. No sé, estás… comportándote diferente.

—Bueno, rectificar es de sabios —dijo—. Sé que me he portado siempre muy mal contigo. Aunque… tú tampoco es que seas un encanto, pero eso no implica que yo sea tan cruel contigo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, vamos a tener que llevarnos bien con todo lo que está pasando.

—Supongo que sí. —No le dio tiempo a pensar más en las palabras de Draco, pues ya estaban a punto de llegar, pero empezó a pensar que la amabilidad del chico iba en serio y se alegró de que esa tensión tan negativa entre ellos hubiese disminuido un poco. De todos modos, sabía que en público él seguiría comportándose como siempre. Y ella no perdería su dignidad Bellarmine por nada. Ni nadie. Muchísimo menos por Malfoy.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho se quedaron frente a ella, en silencio. Draco dudó durante unos segundos, y miró de soslayo a la chica, que sin expresión alguna en el rostro se estaba recogiendo su corto cabello—. Buena suerte, Bellarmine —se atrevió a decir finalmente, casi entre dientes. Ella ni siquiera le respondió, y entró al despacho.

Sintió inevitablemente que había traspasado al mismísimo infierno, pues aquel lugar era totalmente rosa, incluso las paredes de ladrillo estaban teñidas por un rosa palo, y cubiertas de platos de diferentes tamaños y colores en los que danzaban gatos de todas las razas y edades posibles. El olor tremendamente empalagoso de la colonia de Umbridge impregnaba todo el lugar, y arrugó la nariz ante la sensación de que dicho perfume se quedaría adherido a su ropa y que ninguna lavandería sería capaz de desprenderlo. Tendría que quemar esas prendas, indudablemente. Ante la expectativa de pasar si quiera unos minutos más en aquel lugar, prefirió la compañía e incómoda charla con Draco en el pasillo.

—¡Oh, señorita Bellarmine, me alegra que ya esté aquí! —El timbre irritante de su voz hizo que se girara, y repasara con su vista a la mujer.

—Lamentablemente no es recíproco —respondió, situándose frente al escritorio. La mujer ignoró su comentario, y se sentó, con una sonrisa terriblemente falsa en su rostro.

—Creo que no le han enseñado muy buenos modales…

—Oh, coménteselo a mis padres, a ver qué opinan acerca de ello.

De nuevo ignoró dicho comentario, y le tendió una pluma dorada—. Quiero que me copie la siguiente frase; ''No seré una impertinente con mis superiores''. —Alzó una ceja mientras agarraba el objeto, ¿superiores? Debía definirle mejor esa palabra, puesto que estaba segura de que no sabía demasiado bien su significado—. Ah, y también; ''No debo inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos''.

—No me ha dado tinta —murmuró, mientras se sentaba en el diminuto pupitre. Sospechó cuando la sonrisa tétrica del sapo se ensanchó;

—Oh, no, es una pluma mágica, no necesita tinta.

Rasgó la hoja con las primeras líneas, en una perfecta y clásica caligrafía cursiva. La tinta era de un brillante color rojo.

Sintió en los minutos siguientes una quemazón molesta en su muñeca izquierda, y no dudó en rascarse con sus largas uñas. Su mirada extrañada se posó en sus dedos, en los que había restos de piel y sangre fresca. Dejó la pluma y alzó la manga de su jersey. En su blanquecina piel se podía distinguir perfectamente las mismas frases que había escrito sobre la hoja, en surcos finos que supuraban bastante sangre desde el momento en el que había dejado de escribir. Sus orbes hielo se movieron hasta la profesora que, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, la miraba con el mentón alzado y las comisuras de sus labios alzadas.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita _Catalina_?

Sabía que los métodos de esa mujer no serían ortodoxos, pero no imaginó que acabaría resultando tan tremendamente sádica y cínica. Se preguntó si le había hecho lo mismo a Harry. Seguramente, pero conocía lo suficiente a ese muchacho como para saber que no habría hecho nada.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un castigo ejemplar —dijo—, a la altura de alguien como usted.

—Sí, a la altura de alguien como usted, cruel y perturbada, también —respondió, levantándose y echándose el bolso al hombro.

—Su hora de castigo no ha terminado.

—Ha terminado —sentenció—. No pienso permitir que haga algo así.

—Tendré que notificar al director de esto —se levantó, con la misma tranquilidad—. Y a su padre.

—¿Cree que mi padre aceptará algo así? Antes de que se de cuenta ya estará fuera del Ministerio.

—Oh, no dudo de que su padre tiene ese poder —asumió—. Y no dudo que como buena niña _pequeña _y _mimada _recurra siempre a las faldas de sus padres para solucionar sus problemas.

Umbridge estuvo casi segura de que pudo oír el orgullo de la pelinegra quebrarse, y por unos segundos vio la rabia incendiarse en su rostro, aunque rápidamente la apaciguó. Era un duro hueso de roer, pero no dudaba que podría con ella.

Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en el rostro de la más joven—. ¿Recurrir a las faldas de mis padres para solucionar mis problemas? —repitió, y dio unos pasos, para quedar frente a esa mujer. Pese a que Umbridge estaba en la pequeña tarima y Catalina abajo, esta última seguía siendo más alta que ella—. Puedo hundirla sin usar mi apellido.

—¿Me está usted amenazando? —La mujer perdió la sonrisa durante unos segundos. Esperaba con total seguridad que con esa acusación Catalina se limitara a volver a sentarse con las orejas agachadas y el orgullo herido, como buena Slytherin (los de esa casa solían ser cobardes), ni de lejos esperó que fuera capaz de amenazar a un profesor.

Se encogió de hombros—. La estoy advirtiendo —meneó la cabeza en negativa. Los muchos aretes de sus orejas repiquetearon en el silencio de la sala. Incluso los gatos habían dejado de maullar—. Aunque evidentemente puede tomárselo como quiera.

Echó a andar hacia la puerta, con seguridad—. ¡Vaya directa al despacho del director!

—Contaba con ello.

Sentía cómo le ardían las orejas de la rabia. Siquiera podía llegar a creer el nivel de cinismo de esa maldita mujer. Estaba loca. Realmente estaba más loca de lo que creía. ¿Cómo Dumbledore había permitido siquiera que entrara en su escuela? ¡Y no iba a recurrir a sus padres! ¡Claro que la había amenazado! ¿Realmente creía que no podría con ella? No le importaría ser expulsada siquiera. No dejaría que alguien como ella se atreviera a pisotearla. Ni ella, ni nadie.

Cuando llegó frente a la gárgola, siquiera tuvo que detenerse, pues esta se abrió inmediatamente al notar su presencia. Entonces dedujo que el director ya estaba al tanto de su pequeña hazaña. No había estado jamás en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, e instintivamente, mientras subía las escaleras, sonrió. Aquello le parecía más un logro que una severa reprimenda.

Sin duda aquel lugar era mucho más excéntrico —y bello en su excentricidad— de lo que esperaba. Era enorme, repleto de estanterías hasta arriba de libros, que parecían llamarla a gritos para ser leídos, algunos de un aspecto sumamente antiguo y valioso. Había cachivaches por todas partes, así como retratos de todos los directores de la escuela, que lejos de mirarla severamente, le dedicaban agradables sonrisas o escuetos saludos.

El carraspeo profundo de Dumbledore hizo que se girara con sobresalto, y hiciera una pequeña inclinación, como saludo y disculpa por husmear—. Señor director —dijo, acercándose a él. Este le hizo una señal para que subiera las escaleras hasta el escritorio en el que se encontraba sentado.

—¿Gusta de un caramelo, señorita Bellarmine? —murmuró el señor, tendiéndole un bol de cristal repleto de dulces amarillentos.

—Mh, no, gracias, no soy muy afín al dulce —reconoció, negando cortésmente.

—No, no, no —se lo tendió con más ahínco—. No son muy dulces. Son caramelos de limón. Un dulce muggle que me chifla.

Decidió que rechazarlo una segunda vez sería de muy mala educación, así que con una sonrisa suave cogió uno—. ¿Solo uno? —preguntó—. Bien, bien, no voy a insistir más. ¿Cómo le han ido las clases?

—¿Bien? —respondió, dubitativa, mientras removía el caramelo en su boca. Tenía razón, estaba realmente bueno (aunque si sus padres se enteraban de que había comido un caramelo muggle, posiblemente la llevarían al St. Mungo urgentemente)—. Aunque creo que no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, ¿no? —se atrevió a decir finalmente, alzando las cejas y cambiando el peso de pie.

Dumbledore rio—. Tan directa como esperaba, sin duda —mencionó—. No, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso. La profesora Umbridge me ha enviado esto —señaló un sobre rosa de una indudable procedencia—. Dice que usted la ha amenazado.

—Amenaza, advertencia… Algo así, sí —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —le preguntó, reclinándose en su sillón.

Ambos orbes, igual de azules casi, chocaron, y Catalina mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla. No iba a decírselo, no sería una acusica. Trabajaría con ese problema ella misma.

—No me gustan sus métodos de enseñar poco… ortodoxos.

—¿Y eso merecía una amenaza?

—O algo peor —añadió, ladeando la cabeza, casi sin darse cuenta. Dumbledore volvió a reír.

—Sea como fuere, si usted amenaza -o advierte-, pierde el factor sorpresa, ¿no cree, señorita Bellarmine? —le tendió el bol—. ¿Otro caramelo? Coja varios, sé que le han gustado.

—Gracias.

—Le recomiendo que no vuelva a hacer algo así. Creo que usted conoce igual de bien que yo a Dolores Umbridge, y no le beneficiaría tener problemas con ella.

—Ni a ella conmigo —gruñó.

—Sin duda, sin duda.

Pareció quedarse meditabundo, paseando sus pequeños ojos por la sala. El silencio le resultó extraño, y carraspeó—. ¿Algo más, señor? —preguntó. El anciano dio un pequeño salto al oír de nuevo su voz, como si no hubiera reparado en que todavía estaba ahí. Catalina sintió una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, algo no estaba bien en Dumbledore.

—No, no, puede retirarse —dijo finalmente—. Vaya con cuidado, señorita Bellarmine. No son buenos tiempos.

Un escalofrío punzante recorrió todas y cada una de sus vértebras, casi sintiendo que vomitaría. Sabía a qué se refería, y sus ojos sobre los suyos le revolvieron el alma. ¿Él sabía algo? No, no podía ser. Aunque no era un secreto que su familia estaba formada por afines mortífagos.

No dijo nada, y salió del despacho sin volver la vista atrás, casi huyendo de la mirada escrutadora del director.

Esa noche no fue a cenar siquiera. Corrió las cortinas esmeraldas de su cama y se cubrió hasta las orejas con las sábanas, casi como si de ese modo pudiera disiparlo todo. Todavía le ardía la muñeca, pero producto de la magia de esa psicópata ya no había herida alguna sobre su piel, solo una cicatriz fina todavía de color rojizo.

Tampoco pudo dormir bien esa vez. No solo soñó con los ojos rojizos y el rostro viperino de _él_, sino que también con un haz verde esmeralda que impactaba contra el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Ella solo lo veía como una mera espectadora, y cuando quería gritar, abriendo su boca, casi haciendo sangrar las comisuras de sus labios, una gran serpiente salía de su garganta, llena de viscosa saliva y oscura sangre.

Por la mañana despertó bañada en sudor pegajoso, y sintió la quemazón en la garganta que le hacía demasiado nítida la pesadilla. Se levantó silenciosamente de la cama, todavía con la mano sobre su cuello, cuya piel le ardía. Su rostro se transformó en una horrorosa mueca cuando el espejo le devolvió un reflejo que, además de claramente cansado, tenía unas marcas alargadas de color amoratado sobre la piel pálida del cuello, que pese a ser casi invisibles, estaban ahí. Sintió un pánico terrible, que la condujo directamente al retrete, donde únicamente pudo vomitar bilis ante la ausencia de comida en su estómago. El sello de su nuca le ardía tanto, que solo podía pensar en que aquello le había ocurrido a su hermano. Y solo logró sentirse peor conforme los minutos avanzaban. Miró las paredes que la encerraban, y la angustia de no poder salir de ahí con un pretexto lo suficientemente bueno empezaba a consumirla.

Revivió la pesadilla una y otra vez a lo largo de la mañana, tan vívidamente que acabó asumiendo que no había sido un sueño, que aquello era tan real como las marcas de su garganta. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la misma escena aparecía sobre la oscuridad de sus párpados; el cuerpo inerte de Eugene frente a ella, quien permanecía quieta, sin poder socorrerlo. Ni siquiera el mejunje logró calmar el sello. La picazón casi ardiente que le producía este y las marcas sobre la garganta la persiguieron toda la mañana, y para la hora de la comida, Antígona la miró con preocupación—. Catalina… ¿estás bien?

—Tiene mala cara —murmuró Zabini, a su lado, con las cejas fruncidas. Draco la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ignoró su mirada y se volvió a dirigir a Blaise y Antígona.

—No he dormido bien, solo eso —habló por primera vez desde que se había levantado. Su voz sonó ronca, e hizo una mueca de dolor al notar pequeños pinchazos cuando su garganta vibró por el sonido—. Iré a ver a la señora Pomfrey —anunció finalmente, mientras se levantaba con pesadez.

Cuando usó sus brazos como fuerza para levantarse, apoyándose sobre la mesa de madera, su cabello corto se desperdigó a los lados, y Antígona pudo ver de refilón una marca rojiza en su nuca, ligeramente hinchada y con apariencia de haber sido grabada ahí a fuego vivo. Se levantó tras su amiga, quien ya marchaba, y sujetó su muñeca con fuerza, obligándola a girarse—. ¿Qué tienes en la nuca? ¿Es eso un sello? —murmuró entre dientes, estirando de su brazo para que se pusiera a su altura y esa conversación no trascendiera a terceros. Catalina alzó las cejas a la vez que el mentón.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —respondió finalmente, deshaciéndose del agarre.

—Está prohibido. —Antígona miró sus ojos en busca de algo que le hiciera saber qué estaba pasando con su mejor amiga, pero en lugar de eso encontró algo que le revolvió el estómago—. Lo compartes con Eugene —susurró comprendiendo—… Catalina, ¿qué está pasando? Sea lo que sea podría ayudaros.

—Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda, porque no hay nada en lo que ayudar —negó—. No está ocurriendo nada. La que está actuando como una loca ahora eres tú.

No fue a la enfermería tal y como había dicho, sino que subió rápidamente, casi como si huyera, las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Astronomía. A esas horas en las que todos estaban comiendo ese era el único lugar en el que encontraría algo de paz. Se acercó a la barandilla, donde dejó reposar todo su peso, dejando caer la cabeza hacia el vacío. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, oyendo únicamente el rumor del aire filtrarse por la torre y algunas voces lejanas que llegaban desde el patio inferior. Sin duda, no habría pensado que su inicio de curso estaría tan cargado de acontecimientos y sentimientos tan abrumadores. En tan pocos días habían pasado tantas cosas, que sentía que entraba demasiado pronto en un colapso mental.

El gruñir de una lechuza la despertó de su ensoñación, y alzó la vista para ver una lechuza de pelaje relucientemente negro, en cuya pata había un pergamino verdoso atado—. Rufus —murmuró, acercándose al animal y acariciando su suave cabeza con cariño. Esa era la lechuza de su hermano y una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en su rostro al verla, sintiendo que tenerla ahí era como estar más cerca de él. Sin embargo, al reparar en que llevaba un mensaje el miedo la embargó inevitablemente, sintiendo más presentes el amargo dolor que le había punzado desde que despertó ese día.

Aunque conforme sus ojos paseaban sobre las líneas de la perfecta caligrafía de su hermano, el alivio de saber que estaba vivo fue eclipsado por unas terribles ganas de vomitar, que hicieron que se llevara una de sus manos a la boca, presionando con la intención casi nula de que no saliera nada de su estómago. Eugene estaba vivo, pero su tío —hermano de su padre—, ya no. Su tío Silvus se había negado a formar parte del séquito mortífago de Voldemort, y ante la posibilidad de que este los delatara, su propio hermano, Alphonse, lo había asesinado sin ningún ápice de duda, frente a Eugene.

Comprendió rápidamente que lo que había soñado era nada más y nada menos que lo que Eugene había presenciado, pero tergiversado por lo que sería posiblemente su mayor miedo; que él fuera asesinado. Cuando terminó de leer la carta alzó la vista al cielo, quien impasible estaba totalmente despejado, y sintió algunas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Había estado desde pequeña unida a su tío, y a la esposa de este, Melindrea, y simplemente pensar que había muerto a manos de su padre hacía que su corazón se encogiera, no solo por la pérdida, sino porque cada segundo que pasaba sus progenitores se tornaban en un monstruos.

—Bellarmine. —Arrugó la carta con rapidez y espantó a Rufus al oír la voz de Malfoy tras ella, y se giró a observarlo, secándose los restos de lágrimas que pudieran quedar en sus ojos.

—¿Es que acaso me estás siguiendo, Malfoy? —preguntó la morena, carraspeando, pues su voz salió ahogada por el disgusto—. He tenido mucho de últimamente.

El rubio la observó durante unos segundos. No le pasó desapercibido que había estado llorando, sus ojos grises estaban enrojecidos y todavía quedaban rastros húmedos allí por donde habían corrido las lágrimas. Puso las manos en sus bolsillos, y se acercó a donde estaba ella, inclinando la cabeza para mirar hacia el patio que quedaba bajo sus pies—. No eres tan importante como para seguirte —dijo unos minutos después, volviendo a mirarla, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Sin embargo, ella ya no estaba pendiente de él, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. Tenía la mirada posada en el horizonte, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que apretaba con fuerza un papel en su puño—. Aunque no se puede estar aquí.

—Tú lo estás.

—Yo soy prefecto.

—Bien, así será más sencillo hacer que te destituyan —dijo finalmente, volviendo a mirarlo, con el mentón alzado y una sonrisa prepotente—. Que seas prefecto no te exime de cumplir las normas —anunció—. Así que, dado que ninguno de los dos puede estar aquí, será nuestro pequeño secreto —susurró, irguiéndose y guiñándole un ojo. Hizo un ademán de salir de allí, pero Draco la agarró del brazo frenándola. Ella volvió a su lugar con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Se supone que está prohibido estar aquí, ¿no?

—Sí, pero ya que va a ser nuestro "pequeño secreto" y que aquí no suele subir nadie, he pensado que podrías contarme lo que te ocurre.

—No, no es asunto tuyo lo que me ocurra, así que déjame tranquila —murmuró, y paseó fugazmente la mirada por el paisaje que le ofrecía la torre. Volvió su atención a él—. Y no me pasa nada.

—Eso ha sido una contradicción —puntualizó—. Vamos, Catalina, ¿te crees que soy tan ingenuo como Antígona? —dijo. Su voz vibró en sus oídos—. A mí no me vas a engañar tan fácilmente con eso de que estás bien y que lo puedes gestionar todo tú sola. Ya te he dicho que quiero llevarme bien contigo, pero no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil.

—¿Por qué te quieres llevar bien conmigo de repente? En todos estos años no has mostrado ningún interés en que seamos amigos más que por la simple cordialidad que nos une por nuestras familias.

—No tengo que darte una explicación —cogió aire—, pero estoy harto de esta situación. Así que cuéntame, déjame ayudarte, ¿qué te ocurre?

—No necesito tu ayuda para solucionar mis problemas. Haz el favor de marcharte y dejarme tranquila. —Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en sus ojos mientras hablaba, pero tragó con fuerza y alzó el mentón.

Draco se acercó un poco a ella y dubitativo colocó una mano en su hombro. Una mirada vacía por parte de la chica se posó sobre ese contacto tan poco deseado, pero tan reconfortante a la vez.

Después de unos instantes Catalina, hizo ademán de irse—. Te acompaño —se apresuró a decir el rubio. Sin embargo, la morena negó rápidamente.

—No, no es necesario.

Quemó la carta antes de entrar de nuevo a clase, y mentalmente hizo lo mismo con lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy en la torre. No podía decírselo a nadie, y muchísimo menos a él. Se propuso enviarle una respuesta a Eugene más tarde, pidiéndole que fuera más discreto. Los tiempos se tornaban cada vez más oscuros, y por ende más desconfiados, y no podían arriesgarse a que su lechuza fuera interceptada y todo se descubriera.

Cuando regresó a clase estaba todavía dispersa. La última hora se le pasó terriblemente lenta. Hermione, que se había sentado a su lado, le lanzaba furtivas miradas de preocupación cada vez que Catalina resoplaba con un profundo pesar, cada pocos minutos, hundiendo los dedos en su oscuro y corto cabello, revolviéndolo ligeramente. Una de sus manos se había instalado en su nuca permanentemente, y a la castaña le llegaba un ligero olor a menta cada vez que se movía.

—¿Cómo fue el castigo? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Hermione, cuando recogían sus últimas pertenencias al finalizar la clase. La morena tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, pestañeando intermitentemente, como despertando de su trance.

—Bien. Todo lo bien que puede ir con esa loca —añadió finalmente, con mirada y tono disgustados—. Y a Harry, ¿sabes cómo le fue?

Granger se encogió de hombros, echando a andar hacia la salida.

—Bien, creo. Con… Bueno, con todo lo que está pasando es… complicado tratar con él.

La Slytherin asintió pensativa. Realmente admiraba a Potter. Aquella situación debía llevarlo al límite, pero incluso así se mantenía en pie. Ese chico era digno de admirar.

Las semanas siguientes se pasaron con relativa tranquilidad. No recibió noticias de la muerte de su tío, por lo que supuso que ella no debería saberlo, y que Eugene se lo había dicho furtivamente. Le respondió a su carta sin mencionar lo ocurrido, preguntándole cómo estaba y explicándole su hazaña con Umbridge —omitiendo la parte del castigo. No recibió respuesta, así que supuso que estaría ocupado. Las cosas volvieron a su cauce con Antígona, quien no se molestó en volver a preguntar acerca de lo que había visto. De igual manera con Umbridge; las clases se volvieron monótonas, la profesora pareció preferir no reparar en la presencia de Catalina, y esta tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar que en enfrentarse a la mujer. Aunque no olvidaba que tenía una venganza pendiente. A Draco lo evitó cada que tuvo oportunidad. No quería volver a tener una conversación incómoda con la también incómoda —y repentina— amabilidad del chico. Él, por su parte, pareció ignorar su presencia, casi huyendo. Ninguno de los dos pareció objetar nada.

Un viernes por la tarde, un mes después del inicio del curso, ante la marabunta de deberes que tenía, tomó la decisión de encerrarse en la biblioteca. Los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, pues ese día eran las pruebas para el equipo Quidditch de Slytherin, si no recordaba mal.

—Oh, Harry —saludó, viendo al chico acercarse. Él no había reparado en su presencia, parecía absorto. No pasó desapercibido el gesto que hizo el muchacho al sujetarse la mano con fuerza cuando escuchó su nombre.

—Ca-Catalina —carraspeó—. ¿Cómo estás?

La morena ignoró su pregunta y se acercó a él, cogiendo su mano con suavidad. La frase ''no debo decir mentiras'' estaba grabada en una herida profunda en su piel, de la cual todavía supuraba algo sangre, pues parecía que el chico acababa de rascarse. Con la mandíbula tensa sacó un pañuelo verde y blanco, en el cual estaba grabado sus iniciales.

—¡No! No hagas eso. Tiene pinta de ser costoso —se apresuró en decir el chico, deteniendo la mano de Catalina.

—No importa —respondió con voz ronca, siguiendo con su labor—. ¿Por qué te has dejado hacer eso, Harry? No puedes permitir que gente como Umbridge te pisotee.

—No puedo hacer nada. No quiero darle la satisfacción de ser un acusica —murmuró, viendo como la tela blanca empezaba a teñirse por pequeñas motas de carmín. Ambos se quedaron durante unos minutos en silencio, observando cómo la sangre finalmente dejó de salir.

Catalina negó—. De todos modos, no permitiré que esa maldita bruja se salga con la suya.

—¿A ti también te lo ha hecho? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

—¿A mí? —alzó las cejas—. Lo intentó, pero como dicen los _muggles_; le salió el tiro por la culata —sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Harry sonrió ampliamente al oírla decir eso—. Pensaba que…

—¿Qué por ser sangre pura y mis padres mortífagos no sabría nada de _muggles_? —terminó ella, viendo que el chico se cortaba con rapidez y mordisqueaba el labio. Ella lo había dicho, había afirmado que sus padres eran mortífagos. Pero no sabía si se refería al pasado, o en ese momento volvían a estar al lado del señor Oscuro—. Tienes razón. Si mis padres supieran que he estado leyendo libros _muggles_ me encerrarían en el sótano y no volvería a ver la luz del día jamás —asumió, para luego encogerse de hombros—. Pero no lo sabrán, ¿cierto?

No hablaron mucho más. Harry parecía no querer continuar con el tema de Umbridge y Catalina le concedió ese descanso. El muchacho tenía tanto sobre sus hombros que lo último que necesitaba era estar constantemente arrollado por los problemas.

—Hum… Catalina, sé que no debería pedirte esto, pero… Pronto será la próxima salida para Hogsmeade y me preguntaba si bueno… —titubeó—, querrías que fuéramos juntos…

La mencionada entrecerró los ojos al ver las mejillas y orejas sonrosadas de Harry, y con un carraspeo asintió—. Claro, ¿por qué no deberías pedírmelo? Eres mi_ amigo, _Harry —se apresuró a recalcar—. Será un placer ir contigo.

No pasó desapercibido para ella esa pequeña mueca que hizo el chico al oír que lo acababa de catalogar como amigo, pero la morena siguió impasible.

Se despidió poco después de él, y siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca. A esas alturas del curso ya había bastantes alumnos en las mesas, con libros, plumas y pergaminos desperdigados a su alrededor. La mayoría que veía allí eran de su curso, la desesperación por los TIMOS, que parecían haberse convertido en un monotema, y la marabunta de deberes y trabajos que les enviaban los profesores cada vez más exigentes llevaban a muchos alumnos al límite.

Avanzó entre los pasillos hasta que encontró una mesa con seis plazas, de las cuales solo una estaba ocupada. Arrastró todo lo silenciosamente que pudo la silla, sentándose en el lado contrario de la mesa, puesto que el muchacho que allí estaba tenía a su alrededor algunos libros y pergaminos. Cuando este notó que alguien más se unía a su mesa levantó la mirada con las cejas alzadas. Theodore Nott.

—_Cat_…—susurró el muchacho, sonriendo levemente.

Theodore era posiblemente su otro y único amigo en su casa, fuera de Antígona y su propio hermano. Ambos se veían reflejados el uno en el otro, puesto que sus padres —en el caso de él, su padre, puesto que la madre murió tiempo atrás— eran mortífagos, algo con lo que ambos no estaban particularmente felices. Habían coincidido todos los años en el baile de Navidad anual que celebraba la familia Bellarmine en la mansión, desde que tenían memoria, y se habían hecho compañía mutua cuando todo se tornaba demasiado diplomático y aburrido. La estrecha relación de sus padres había logrado que ellos también la tuvieran, y el muchacho llegó a pasar semanas en su casa, durante los largos veranos. Pero aquel no había sido posible. Nott sabía que Lord Voldemort había estado esos meses en su casa, y le había enviado multitud de veces preocupadas cartas para saber cómo estaba. Cartas que nunca respondió.

Cuando oyó su ronca voz, le asaltó miedo de mirarlo a la cara y ver algún tipo de reproche en ella. O incluso peor, levantar su manga y encontrarse con la marca allí. Sin embargo, se encontró con que le sonreía abiertamente. Ella le devolvió el gesto, tras quitarse la capa y dejarla en el respaldo de la silla.

—Theodore —murmuró—. ¿Cómo has estado?

La mirada contrariada que le ofreció el chico le recordó inevitablemente a la misma que Antígona le dio el primer día que se vieron después del largo verano, en el vagón, cuando la pequeña rubia lo primero que hizo fue reprocharle no haber sabido nada de ella. El chico alzó las cejas y frunció los labios.

—¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? —dijo, levantándose y acercándose a ella en dos rápidas zancadas. Los brazos delgados y largos de Theodore se cerraron alrededor de su cuerpo, y reaccionó unos segundos después, devolviéndole el gesto con suavidad—. Estoy de tu lado, _Cat_.

Sus ojos escocieron al oír ese apodo, y estrechó con más fuerza al chico, casi ahogando las ganas de llorar. Cuando se separaron, con las manos temblando la chica cogió su brazo izquierdo y con suavidad descubrió la piel, y un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al no haber ninguna marca allí.

—Mi padre quiere que me una a ellos —dijo—, pero no lo haré jamás. —Catalina asintió, aliviada—. Escuché que hablaba… Bueno, que estaba en tu casa…

—Sí —afirmó—. Mi padre ha matado a Silvus …

—_Cat_… —La abrazó con más fuerza, y estuvieron un largo rato en esa posición. Theodore se inclinó hacia su oído—. No podemos hacer nada por ahora, debemos ser discretos.

—Sí, sé tienes razón, pero esta situación está acabando conmigo —susurró—, y con mi familia.

El muchacho la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que de aquella ecuación lo que menos le importaba era ella misma. Su corazón únicamente pensaba en su hermano, y en el terrible temor a perderlo.

—Estoy contigo. No te preocupes, aquí no pueden hacerte daño.

—Sabes que no soy yo la que me preocupa.

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Todo quedaba dicho. Se apoyarían mutuamente hasta el final.

Después de la cena Theodore fue a su habitación, tras despedirse de Catalina, con quien había tenido una cena amena y tranquila, ambos en un rincón de la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando abrió la puerta Draco ya estaba allí, sentado sobre su cama y con un libro de aspecto antiguo sobre sus manos. Aunque realmente no lo leía, llevaba más de veinte minutos con la misma hoja, con la mirada paseándose de forma automática por las líneas.

—No te he visto subir —le dijo Theodore, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata. El rubio asintió, meditabundo—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿Hace cuánto conoces a Catalina? —se atrevió finalmente, alzando la mirada. El pelinegro suspiró, viendo cómo en los ojos grises de su amigo se reflejaba el cansancio y una retahíla de lo que posiblemente eran sentimientos contradictorios.

—Muchísimo —dijo—. Desde antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Nuestras familias son íntimas y desde pequeños coincidíamos en el baile anual en su casa. Acabamos haciéndonos muy amigos.

—No parecéis grandes amigos realmente. No se os ve mucho juntos —apuntó Draco, removiéndose en su lugar.

—Bien, que no nos veamos no significa que no seamos grandes amigos. Catalina es muy independiente, pero para su disgusto, siempre está rodeada de gente. No puede evitarlo, supongo que esa es su condena. —Draco percibió que Theodore parecía haber hablado más para sí mismo que para él al decir eso último—. Pero sabes que a mí no me gusta tener a tanta gente a mi alrededor, menos cuando sé que no puedo considerarlos como amigos. Yo sí puedo librarme de ello, por lo menos —siguió—. De todos modos, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

—Os he visto durante la cena, ella parecía… Feliz y tranquila. No lo sé, pero nunca la había visto así. Menos desde que empezó el año —confesó.

Draco era diferente cuando estaba con Theodore. Él era su auténtico y único amigo en Hogwarts, aquel que le entendía y lo respetaba profundamente. El único con el que podía ser totalmente sincero sin temer ser juzgado.

—Su vida no es sencilla, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo y hacerla sonreír —reconoció—. ¿Querrías ser tú el que lo hiciera?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —se apresuró a decir el rubio—. Es solo que-

—No sé qué esperas de ella, Draco. Desde primero que la tratas mal y así no se trata a la chica que te gusta…

—No- No me gusta —gruñó.

—Te mientes a ti mismo —puntualizó el moreno, acabando de deslizarse en el pijama—. Pero por muy mal que esté ella ahora, no te podrás aprovechar de ello para acercarte. Necesitas más que eso, es una chica complicada.

Terminó por cerrar las cortinas de su cama, y Draco permaneció allí, en silencio en la oscuridad, con un regusto amargo en los labios.


	4. 4

Capítulo 4

_**C**_atalina durmió más de lo que pensaba ese sábado. Las últimas semanas apenas había logrado descansar, y aquella noche cayó rendida después de estar hasta tarde estudiando en la Sala Común. Cuando despertó ya no había nadie en la habitación, calculó que serían cerca de las doce del mediodía al abrir los ojos. Un pequeño hilo de luz entraba por una pequeña rendija a través de las cortinas, que le daba de lleno en el rostro. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, y permaneció sobre el colchón varios minutos más, deseando no tener que levantarse.

Se preguntó inevitablemente qué estaría haciendo su hermano en esos instantes, si estaría durmiendo bien o comería lo suficiente. Muchos de esos días ella sentía la marca en su nuca arder, y enviaba cartas a Eugene casi a diario, esperando vanamente que le respondiera. Los primeros días lo hizo, después dejó de recibir respuesta y eso solo contribuyó a su falta de sueño. También le había enviado una carta a su tía Melindrea, ahora viuda debido al asesinato de Silvus. Aquella mujer había sido lo más cercano a una figura materna decente que había tenido Catalina jamás. Era una mujer dulce, y pese a ser pura sangre, jamás mostró ideales puristas. De hecho, siempre había tratado de inculcar a Catalina el respeto hacia todos, cosa que logró. Aquello solo fue el detonante para que sus padres no le permitieran pasar tiempo con ella. Entonces se preguntaba cómo estaría, su tía amaba incondicionalmente a Silvus, posiblemente era el amor más puro que jamás había visto, y no dudaba que estaría destrozada. Sin embargo, ella tampoco contestó.

Más tarde, cuando se acercaba la hora de la comida, se dignó a vestirse y salió de la Sala Común. Los pasillos no estaban tan concurridos como de costumbre, algunos alumnos charlaban amenamente posados bajo los cálidos rayos del sol, y otros iban cargados con libros y pergaminos, con expresiones de puro estrés en el rostro.

Las voces estridentes de los Weasley retumbaron en las paredes de piedra, y Catalina detuvo su andar al ver aparecer a los gemelos, Ron y Harry al final del pasillo, todos vestidos con las ropas de Quidditch. El último, al verla, hizo un amago de sonrisa, y alzó su mano tímidamente.

—Buenos días —saludó la chica, cuando tuvo al muchacho frente a ella.

—Dirás buenas tardes… —Uno de los gemelos, no supo diferenciar cuál, se acercó a ellos, con una sonrisa enorme y algo de barro en su rostro. Le señaló el sol, que ya estaba a medio camino de su trayecto—. ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas, Bellarmine?

Catalina sonrió. No tenía una gran relación con esos chicos, pero a diferencia de su hermano Ron, parecían haber notado que aquella Slytherin no eran tan mala como el resto, y que les reía las bromas como todos—. Sí, estaba cansada —reconoció—. Anoche me quedé hasta tarde estudiando.

—Chica responsable —dijo el otro gemelo, dándole escuetas palmaditas en su hombro—. Si las clases te sobrepasan, ya sabes, tenemos pastillas vomitivas, te dejarán fuera de juego un día entero.

—Con vómitos no creo que descanse demasiado ese día —ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que su espesa maraña de cabello negro danzara y relucieran los múltiples pendientes de sus orejas—. Pero lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

Entre risas se marcharon y desaparecieron de allí, dejando a Harry, Ron y Catalina en mitad del pasillo. El pelirrojo apartó la vista, sin mostrar demasiado interés en ella.

—Hum… Catalina, quería pedirte un favor. —La mencionada alzó las cejas, expectante—. Es acerca de los deberes… Con el Quidditch y bueno- Todo, no estamos teniendo mucho tiempo a hacerlo todo y…

—Y Hermione se ha cansado de dejároslo, ¿no? —Graciosamente Ron estaba pendiente de su conversación de nuevo—. Deberíais esforzaros vosotros, porque los TIMOs los harán vuestras manos, no las mías o las de Hermione —suspiró—. Pero está bien, os dejaré la tarea de las clases que compartimos.

Aceptó porque con solo echarle un vistazo a Harry podía ver su rostro cansado. Notaba perfectamente que pasaba noches en vela y eso repercutía en su persona. Muchas veces tenía una expresión tosca y abrumada en su rostro; otras veces, durante las comidas, su vista se perdía en algún punto inconcreto y sus dedos acariciaban con ímpetu la marca de su frente, con pequeñas muecas de dolor, casi fugaces. Harry lo notaba, notaba que _él _estaba vivo, que se movía y lo buscaba. Solo por esa razón Catalina aceptaba ayudarlo —Ron iba en el _pack_, no podía hacer mucho en eso.

—Muchísimas gracias, Catalina —agradeció el pelinegro. Luego le lanzó una furtiva mirada a su amigo pelirrojo, que gruñó a modo de reproche.

—Gracias —murmuró entre dientes.

La chica sonrió zorrunamente—. Evidentemente es un favor que me cobraré —puntualizó, alzando el dedo, coronado por una larga uña pintada de negro. Luego los miró fijamente, estaban cubiertos de suciedad, incluso algunas briznas de hierba se pegaban a sus ropas. Hizo ademán de marcharse—. Será mejor que vayáis a ducharos, pronto será la comida.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, y no pudo evitar detenerse en uno de los grandes ventanales. El cielo brillaba azul, con pequeñas y esponjosas nubes danzando sobre él. Siempre se preguntaba cuán cruel podía ser la naturaleza, que seguía impasible pese a las desgracias que envolvían a aquellos que habitaban en ella. Ciertamente odiaba ver esos días tan brillantes cuando únicamente le asaltaba la incertidumbre de saber si su hermano seguía con vida o no. Recordaba sin poder evitarlo cómo solo un año atrás paseaba por esos mismos pasillos junto a él, entre risas y bromas. Y ahora estaba sola. Completa y absolutamente sola.

Reanudó su camino sin volver la mirada al exterior, con la sensación absurda de enfado en su interior.

—Ugh, perdón. —Varios pergaminos y libros se desperdigaron a sus pies, y una muchacha de rizos castaños se apresuró a recogerlos, al chocar con Catalina. Esta imitó la acción—. No sé en qué estaba pensando —reconoció la pelinegra, sintiendo cómo el enfado se disipaba.

—Está bien, yo tampoco estaba pendiente.

Le tendió sus pertenencias a la chica, cuando ambas volvieron a levantarse. Era una muchacha de baja estatura, de piel blanquecina, mejillas sonrosadas y unas gafas de pasta azul oscuro, que cubrían prácticamente todo su rostro. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus cortos rizos castaños, que rebotaban graciosamente sobre sus hombros.

La susodicha pareció sorprenderse al reconocer a Catalina, y sus ya rojas mejillas parecieron adquirir un tono más intenso si es que era posible.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse la pelinegra. Pese a que la muchacha frente a ella no llevaba su capa, le sonaba que era de Ravenclaw. Tenía la sensación de haberla visto en alguna clase.

—No, no- Está bien —respondió, claramente intimidada. Catalina era más alta que ella, casi una cabeza y media más, y para mirarla a los ojos debía alzar la cabeza, cosa que no hizo, temerosa de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Eres de Ravenclaw? —asintió—. Por eso me suenas, compartimos Adivinación, ¿no? —volvió a asentir, todo sin mirarla. Catalina frunció el ceño, extrañada—. Soy Catalina Bellarmine.

—Carla. —La Slytherin abrió su boca, a punto de preguntarle por su apellido, pero calló, observándola fijamente. Sintió algo así como lástima y ternura en su interior, pero también una culpabilidad extraña, no le gustaba provocar esas reacciones tan desmesuradas en la gente.

Suspiró—. Bien, Carla, debería ir yendo a la comida —carraspeó—. Así que no te quito más tiempo. Que tengas un buen día. Lo siento de nuevo —sonrió débilmente para finalizar la conversación -prácticamente unidireccional, y reanudó su camino. Estuvo segura de oírla murmurar algo, e incluso pudo divisar por el rabillo el ojo que ya había alzado la cabeza, pero no se detuvo, queriendo dejar de hacerla sentir incómoda.

La mesa de su casa ya estaba bastante llena cuando llegó. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, con tranquilidad. Le gustaban especialmente los sábados, cuando dejaban de ser estudiantes encasillados en el emblema de sus uniformes y eran solo adolescentes. Con solo echar un vistazo, si te fijabas detenidamente, se apreciaba que la gente de las otras casas estaba mezclada, los tejones, los leones y las águilas se sentaban juntos. Como siempre, las serpientes seguían manteniéndose al margen, como si de aquel lugar nadie estuviera a su altura.

Catalina no pudo evitar resoplar al volver a pasear la mirada por el lugar, evitando casi a toda costa mirar demasiado su mesa, para no encontrarse con la mirada de alguno de sus compañeros. Las comidas ya no eran tan divertidas ese año, no sin Eugene allí. Le gustaba sentarse con él y Antígona, cuando estaban juntos. Disfrutaba viendo a su hermano feliz y reía en conversaciones amenas. Pero sin él ahí y con su relación con Antígona colgando de un hilo en esos instantes, la abrumaba lo incómodas que podían resultar esas comidas.

Deseó poder sentarse con Harry y sus amigos. Hermione estaría contenta y Neville parecía no estar tan incómodo con su presencia —no después de ayudarlo con una desastrosa poción la semana pasada—, pero para el resto de Gryffindor de la mesa sería incómodo tener a la reina serpiente allí.

—¡Catalina! ¡Catalina, aquí!

Una voz suave y algo estridente llamó su atención, y cuando vio a Luna Lovegood saludarla efusiva y exageradamente alzó las cejas. No había vuelto a hablar con esa extraña muchacha desde el inicio de clases. Reconocía que el apodo de _lunática_ le iba que ni pintado, pero tampoco se enorgullecía de haberse reído algunas veces de ella. No se veía como una mala chica, simplemente era diferente al resto, y eso bastaba para que la dejaran sola y la hicieran sufrir, aunque ella parecía simplemente ajena al resto.

Se sintió todavía peor cuando notó que a su alrededor no había nadie sentado, la gente parecía dejar unos sitios de precaución entre ellos y Luna, como si algo en ella fuera contagioso.

Aquello le bastó para sonreírle sutilmente a la muchacha, echando a caminar hacia ella. Notó a su lado cómo Antígona la miraba sorprendida, con una cuchara de sopa a medio camino de su boca. La rubia no entendía qué le estaba pasando ese año a Catalina, por qué estaba comportándose de ese modo tan extraño y esquivo con todos. Y mucho peor, _qué demonios hacía sentándose con la lunática de Ravenclaw_.

Bajo la mirada expectante de otros muchos ojos, se sentó frente a la pequeña rubia, que le sonreía agradablemente. Sus pequeños ojos parecían cansados, casi siempre entrecerrados, como si le pesaran, e incluso de ese modo, brillaban y brindaban calidez, pese a todo.

—¿Cómo has estado, Luna? —preguntó finalmente, después de darle un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza. La chica pareció meditarlo, con esa sonrisa suave todavía en su rostro.

—Los Nargles han vuelto ha robar mis zapatos —murmuró, divagando. Catalina echó un rápido vistazo bajo la mesa, comprobando efectivamente que no llevaba zapatos, sino unos calcetines grises con motas rosáceas. Escuchó unas risas disimuladas a su lado, y su atención se centró en un grupo de estudiantes, que al parecer habían escuchado lo que la rubia acababa de decir.

—¿Nargles?

—Sí, son criaturas a las que les gusta robar cosas y devolverlas de formas extrañas. La semana pasada aparecieron mis zapatos llenos de cáscaras de huevo…

La mandíbula de Catalina se tensó, y sus orbes hielo se posaron sobre los mismos estudiantes de antes, que se irguieron en su lugar al percibir su enfado—. Ya veo —asintió—. Espero no tener que encargarme de esos Nargles por ti, Luna. —Se llevó un mechón oscuro tras la oreja.

La chica efectivamente parecía creer que eran esos seres los que le hacían tales trastadas, y Catalina, por segunda vez en el día, sintió ternura. Luna no era una loca, Luna era alguien inocente y pura, y la gente, siempre maliciosa y llena de odio, había asumido que podía aprovecharse de eso. Tal era su inocencia que no cabía en su mente que alguien pudiera hacerle tales cosas solo por maldad, y le daba pena algo así.

—Todos dicen que eres alguien cruel y fría —dijo la rubia. La morena abrió los ojos, sorprendida por sus palabras.

—¿Eso dicen?

Asintió, ajena a la mirada entornada de Catalina—. Pero creo que todo eso son mentiras. No pareces cruel, ni fría. Te he observado mucho y eres amable y cálida.

Sonrió apenada cuando escuchó eso, porque sabía que, en realidad, no era cierto. No era amable y cálida. Le gustaría que aquello fuera verdad, y que todo el mundo la viera de ese modo.

—¿Qué te parece salir a dar un paseo por los jardines? —dijo la morena, decidiendo no responder a lo que acababa de decirle—. Hace un buen día, no estaría bien para nosotras quedarnos encerradas en el castillo —se levantó, y Luna asintió, alegre por la oferta—. Aunque primero… Deberías calzarte.

—No tengo más zapatos. Los Nargles se los han llevado todos.

Suspiró—. Te dejaré unos míos, vamos.

Aunque los zapatos de Catalina le iban algo grandes a la rubia, eso no le pareció molestar. Caminaron un buen rato por los jardines, en silencio. Lejos de ser un silencio incómodo, ambas parecían estar divagando en sus mentes, sin reparar demasiado en la presencia de la otra. Catalina no podía evitar recordar lo que Luna le había dicho antes, cómo la gente la veía, una persona fría y cruel. Quizá se merecía ser tildada de ello. Tampoco podía no ser de ese modo, si por alguna razón su padre llegara a enterarse que no era respetada ''como se merecía'', no quería imaginarse qué ocurriría. Sin embargo, no era lo que quería oír de sí misma. No se sentía agradable saber que la gente la veía de ese modo, aun cuando realmente era así. No le gustaba ser cruel con nadie y fría solo era en apariencia, pues posiblemente sufría igual o más que el resto. No obstante, no quería cambiar la percepción que tenían de ella. Realmente le bastaba con pensar que la única persona que en realidad le importaba sabía cómo era; Eugene. La oleada de cariño que le invadió al pensar en él la reconfortó casi al instante. Él la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, y sabía perfectamente cómo era, conocía a la auténtica Catalina y eso le era más que suficiente. Otra persona que quizá sabía muy bien quién era, era Theodore, se conocían desde pequeños y ambos llevaban el lastre de familias puristas y extremistas. Así que sabiendo que ellos dos la querían y conocían tal y como era, tenía suficiente. El resto eran daños colaterales.

Una ráfaga de aire frío caló en sus huesos. Los días cálidos habían puesto fin y el frío del otoño empezaba a azotar cada vez con más intensidad las paredes del castillo. El jersey de lana grueso en el que se había enfundado Catalina no le bastó para detener el frío, y tiritó levemente. Movió su mirada hacia Luna. Se habían alejado bastante en su silenciosa caminata, y desde donde estaban podían ver el Sauce Boxeador y tras él, el Bosque Prohibido.

No pasaron desapercibidas para ella las motas negras que sobrevolaban el bosque, y enseguida lo identificó como los caballos esqueléticos que tiraban de los carruajes el primer día, los Thestrals.

—Cada día les llevo comida —divagó la rubia—. Hoy no lo he hecho, debería hacerlo —murmuró, convencida—. ¿Quieres venir? —La mirada inocente y tranquila que le brindó con sus ojos saltones le hizo sonreír algo incómoda.

En sus planes no cabía la idea de entrar al Bosque Prohibido, puesto que su nombre ya remarcaba qué clase de criaturas podrían encontrarse ahí. Posiblemente el año anterior no hubiera dudado en hacerlo, pero su vida era lo suficientemente complicada y contenía tantas cosas prohibidas, que no planeaba sumar una más. Además, ver a los Thestrals de nuevo solo le serviría como un macabro recuerdo de lo que había presenciado durante ese horrible verano.

—No, está bien. Tengo frío, no voy lo suficientemente abrigada —dijo. No mentía, podía notar la fría brisa colarse entre los hilos de lana, impactando directamente con la piel de su vientre. Las medias eran finas. Lo único caliente en su cuerpo eran las pantorrillas, cubiertas por unas gruesas botas.

Vio alejarse a Luna, dando saltitos, como si no fuera a adentrarse en un terreno prohibido y lleno de peligrosas criaturas que no dudarían en atacarla. Se preguntó si no debería acompañarla, pero algo le decía que la pequeña rubia estaba acostumbrada a internarse en ese lugar.

Regresó al castillo rápidamente, abrazada a sí misma. Sentía sus orejas palpitar por el frío y de vez en cuando sus dientes castañeaban.

Se detuvo súbitamente cuando una picazón ardiente empezó en su nuca, y se llevó la mano allí, cubriéndose la zona. Su piel desprendía un fuerte calor, que contrastaba enormemente con el resto, que estaba fría. Pocos segundos después una corriente dolorosa subió por todo su brazo izquierdo, terminando en el sello. Tragó con fuerza, y quedó estática en el lugar, con la mirada perdida en el césped amarillento. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y una expresión indescifrable estaba en su rostro. No podía ser, no podía ser que ahora Eugene estuviera también en eso y ella no estuviera allí para impedirlo. Incluso sin el sello que compartían podía saber que la mente de su hermano era un caos entonces, y que necesitaría estar con ella.

—_Cat_, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Theodore le sonó lejana hasta que este se atrevió a tocar su hombro suavemente, haciéndola despertar. Se giró hacia él, y enseguida el muchacho percibió que algo estaba realmente mal. Su amiga estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal, sus labios entreabiertos temblaban ligeramente, y sus ojos brillaban por un mar de lágrimas que apenas podía mantener a raya. Bajó la mirada fugazmente, para encontrarse que su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo, con tanta fuerza que no dudaba le saldría un cardenal pronto. Con suavidad separó sus extremidades y la abrazó, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza, acunándola en el surco de su cuello. Enseguida notó como el temblor de sus labios se expandió a todo su cuerpo, y sujetó con fuerza su jersey, dejando escapar ahogados sollozos. Murmuraba palabras inteligibles, pero no necesitaba entenderlas para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

A lo lejos, Draco Malfoy observó a ambos abrazados, y un regusto amargo inundó su boca.

Theodore Nott aguardó pacientemente en el pasillo a que Catalina terminase de hablar con el director y Snape. Se movió de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, lanzando furtivas miradas a la gárgola que resguardaba la entrada. Ella había desaparecido tras esta silenciosamente acompañada del profesor de Pociones, con el mentón alzado, pero todavía tembloroso. Y de eso ya hacía prácticamente una hora.

Le tomó un buen rato tranquilizarla. La llevó a su habitación —y agradeció que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba—y permanecieron un largo rato allí, con la chica acunada en sus brazos. Se le hacía tan extraño como doloroso haber estado así. Durante los muchos años que conocía a Catalina no la había visto jamás derrumbarse, por muy complicada que fuera la situación, y desde que _él _había regresado, solo era capaz de ver una mirada cansada y un alma rota en ella. No pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, la chica solo atinaba a alejar a la gente de ella, pero la veía y cuidaba silenciosamente de lejos, y notaba perfectamente cómo había dejado de ser la chica risueña que conocía. Ahora solo era una sombra del pasado, un cascarón vacío que miraba al cielo, anhelando ver la lechuza que le trajera noticias.

Cuando escuchó crujir la gárgola se giró rápidamente, y se aproximó a la morena, que tenía la mirada puesta en él.

—¿Qué te han dicho? —se detuvo—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Silvus —murmuró—. He dicho que me he enterado de la muerte de mi tío, y que necesito ir urgentemente a casa. —Cerró pesadamente los párpados y se masajeó las sienes con insistencia—. Tengo la sensación de que saben que estoy mintiendo. Snape evidentemente lo sabe, y Dumbledore simplemente se hace el loco —dijo, con voz ronca—. Pero no importa, me han dado permiso. Debo cambiarme de ropa y esta noche me iré.

El chico asintió—. _Cat_, sé que no es lo que necesitas oír… —dudó unos segundos—, pero lo de Eugene ya es irreversible.

La mandíbula de su amiga se tensó.

—No puedo saberlo y no hacer nada. —Enterró ambas manos en su cabello, arrastrándolo hacia atrás—. Sé que no puedo volver a atrás y evitar que esto ocurra, pero siento que es mi culpa. No encuentro explicación de por qué ahora. Debería haber sido en verano, pero mi padre no quiso, dijo que Eugene no era merecedor.

—No es tu culpa…

Los gélidos ojos de Catalina se toparon directamente con los verdosos de Theodore—. Debería haberla recibido yo, no él, pero _él_ dijo que todavía era muy pronto. Todos sabemos que en realidad es porque dudan de mis lealtades. Ha esperado a que no estuviera en casa para hacerlo. Ahora estoy totalmente atada a ellos, no puedo simplemente irme, no si eso significa dejar a Eugene. ¿Por qué a él y ahora? Con eso se han asegurado de que mi lealtad sea única y clara.

Suspiró pesadamente y se enderezó. Llevaba la chaqueta de Theodore desde hacía rato. El frío parecía haberse aferrado a su piel y nada conseguía desprenderlo, pero por suerte había dejado de temblar. Decidieron dirigirse a la Sala Común entonces. Catalina quería darse una ducha cuanto antes, vestirse adecuadamente para ir a casa y marcharse.

La cena ya había pasado para aquel entonces, y cuando entraron en la Sala, muchos de los alumnos se encontraban allí, disfrutando del sábado noche. Se acercaron a los sillones, donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Irse directamente a las habitaciones resultaría su sospechoso, y Theodore respetaba la decisión de Catalina de irse silenciosamente.

—¿Dónde habéis estado, par de tortolitos? —preguntó Pansy, cuando los vio llegar. Estaba sentada al lado de Draco, muy pegada. Este solo miraba el fuego de la chimenea crepitar, sin reparar en su presencia. Catalina frunció el ceño.

Antígona se levantó de su lugar en el sillón individual, y le tendió algunas piezas de fruta que guardaba en un pañuelo de tela—. No habéis ido a la cena, así que supongo que- Bueno, tendréis hambre.

Catalina la miró durante unos largos instantes. Antígona se veía cansada, su piel dorada parecía marchita, sus ojos pardos se veían eclipsados por unas notorias ojeras y una expresión permanentemente cansada estaba instalada en su rostro. Sintió un remordimiento terrible al verla así, a sabiendas que era su culpa. Habían sido mejores amigas desde el primer día de clase, y ahora se había alejado de ella sin reparo ni explicaciones. Había perdido a Catalina y a Eugene en un mismo año, y eso estaba consumiéndola.

Sonrió levemente, no tenía nada de hambre, era lo último en lo que podía pensar entonces, pero no dudó en coger una manzana, y tras eso, brindarle un abrazo. Todos las observaban fijamente—. Muchas gracias. Gracias por preocuparte por mí —le susurró al oído. Antígona no tardó en devolverle el gesto, dejando escapar todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, como si hubiera estado esperando durante mucho tiempo ese gesto.

Cuando se separaron, Catalina le brindó una última sonrisa, y deseó fervientemente poder decirle que ese iba, y pedirle que la acompañara, porque su presencia haría todo más sencillo para Eugene. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio comiéndose la manzana, y al terminar, se despidió de todos, alegando que quería darse una ducha antes de dormir.

—Espera, yo también subo.

Malfoy habló por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la Sala. Había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, sin prestar verdadera atención a las conversaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, o a Pansy acariciándole el brazo insistentemente. Solo cuando Catalina anunció que se retiraba reaccionó, y se levantó lentamente, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de ella, quien lo miraba también fijamente. Theodore le dedicó una significativa mirada a Draco, quien simplemente le ignoró y echó a andar hacia las escaleras.

Los primeros pasos mientras atravesaban la Sala se dieron en completo silencio, bastante incómodo, a decir verdad. No habían hablado durante las últimas semanas, casi como si ambos se estuvieran evitando; Catalina no quería volver a afrontar el incómodo y repentino interés de Malfoy para restaurar una relación que nunca había estado; y Draco no sabía cómo afrontar que quizá sí, tenía sentimientos por ella.

Al subir los primeros escalones, el rubio carraspeó—. Theodore es un buen chico.

Catalina frunció el ceño.

—Sí… —respondió dubitativa, sin saber exactamente por qué decía eso—. Es un buen chico, supongo.

—No sabía que estabais juntos —dijo finalmente él.

—Uh, ¿qué? —Dejó de caminar cuando el camino se dividía entre los dormitorios de las chicas y el de los chicos, y giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo—. No estamos juntos. _Theo _es como… un hermano para mí. —El simple hecho de imaginarse algo más le hizo arrugar la nariz—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos algo?, por Merlín.

—Os he visto esta tarde abrazados en los jardines, pensé-

—Pensaste mal —atajó rápidamente. Draco notó cómo su tono de voz se había vuelto mucho más duro, y sus ojos se habían entornado con frialdad—. No quiero saber por qué estabas viéndonos esta tarde, pero sea como sea, quiero dejar una cosa clara, Malfoy —se acercó a él—, mi vida privada es mía, no hurgues en ella.

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua, molesto—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hurgar en tu _condenada_ vida, Bellarmine? No eres tan importante como te han hecho creer. Pasaba por allí, y os vi. Theodore es _mi _mejor amigo, y quiero lo mejor para él —la miró de arriba a abajo—, y evidentemente eso no eres tú. —Catalina se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, con las cejas alzadas. Draco se esforzó por no reparar en ese gesto, queriendo seguir con la mirada puesta en sus ojos—. Intento ser amable contigo y, sin embargo, sigues siendo la misma niña repelente que conocí en primero y que se cree superior a todos.

Ninguno reparaba cómo cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Eres tú el que habla de ser repelente y creerse superior? ¿No deberías irle a tu padre de acusica y decirle que una _niña repelente_ te está amargando la vida? —sonrió zorrunamente—. _Mi padre se enterará de esto_ —imitó su voz estridentemente, y Malfoy le dedicó una mirada despectiva.

—Yo no hablo así.

—Oh,_ cariño_, sí, lo haces.

El bello de su nuca se erizó al escuchar como lo había llamado ella, y sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el vientre. No sabía qué responderle, así que solo atinó a observar su rostro. Catalina era guapa. No, era _hermosa_. Y ella era tan consciente de eso, que lo usaba siempre a su favor. Sabía el efecto que provocaba en los demás, y siempre lo había usado como arma. Pese a tener solo quince años, era alta y su cuerpo era esbelto, unas curvas marcadas que se encargaba de no entornar vulgarmente con ropa estrecha. Su rostro pálido estaba enmarcado por unas cejas oscuras y arqueadas, ojos grandes y repletos de espesas pestañas, que enmarcaban unos orbes azules como el hielo, una nariz respingona y unos labios carnosos, que en esos instantes se mordisqueaba insistentemente. Draco finalmente no pudo evitar mirarlos, y observó cómo ella sonrió con suficiencia.

—No tengo tiempo para estas absurdas discusiones. —Volvió a alzar la mirada a sus ojos—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

La vio marcharse rápidamente por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios femeninos, y no le dijo nada más. Tenía una capacidad increíble para dejarlo fuera de juego, y aquella vez no había sido menos. Draco suspiró, y se fue a su habitación, con la imagen del rostro de Catalina tan cerca del suyo.

Más rápido que nunca hizo el recorrido hacia su habitación, sorteando los escalones de dos en dos. Abrió la puerta rudamente y la cerró tras sí con fuerza, apoyándose finalmente en ella. Su mente se sentía ligeramente nublada por lo que recién había ocurrido. Había notado perfectamente cómo Draco la había mirado, un brillo extraño y desgastado en los ojos grises de él le había revuelto el pecho inesperadamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos. No tenía tiempo para entretenerse con cosas como esas.

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y enrollada en una toalla salió del baño. No podía vestir de cualquier manera. Que apareciera en casa repentinamente ya supondría un gran problema, ir vestida indecentemente solo sería un agravante. Optó por una falda gris algo más larga de lo que le gustaría, un jersey de cuello alto oscuro y unas bailarinas del mismo color. Rebuscó en su joyero su anillo de oro blanco, en el cual resplandecía un diamante mediano. Había sido un obsequio de su madre, una de las reliquias familiares que pasaban de generación en generación, y debía llevarlo siempre en presencia de ellos. También se puso la pulsera en forma de serpiente que se enrollaba en su antebrazo y los pendientes de esmeraldas de su abuela. Suspiró finalmente al mirarse al espejo, viendo una Catalina totalmente diferente a la que realmente era, pero que al final, era la única que importaba.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, Theodore ya aguardaba por ella con una suave sonrisa. La morena se había vuelto a poner la chaqueta de su amigo para ocultar su vestimenta. Él la acompañaría de nuevo hasta el despacho del director, con tal de no levantar sospecha. Ambos preferían que pensaran que eran algo más que amigos a que descubrieran la huida de la chica.

Salieron de la Sala en completo silencio, bajo la mirada expectante de sus compañeros, que no dijeron nada. Los pasillos en esos momentos ya estaban desérticos, solo se oían los murmullos de los cuadros que se quejaban al verlos pasar.

—No dudes en enviarme una carta si necesitas algo —le dijo el chico cuando estuvieron frente a la gárgola.

Asintió—. No te preocupes, estaré bien, sé manejar esto.

—Sí _él _todavía está allí, quizá tu padre te obliga a…

—No me importa —aseguró, lanzando una furtiva mirada al fondo del pasillo, por el que aparecía Snape caminando rápidamente, con su característica capa negra ondeando por la rapidez de sus pasos—. Nada me importará si sé que con eso Eugene estará a salvo.

—¿Y quién te salvará a ti, Catalina?

Snape llegó a su altura y le lanzó una severa mirada a Theodore, quien simplemente hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se despidió de su amiga con un casto beso en la coronilla, y salió escopeteado de allí sin decir nada más. Cuando Catalina se irguió para dirigirse hacia la entrada del despacho, el profesor de Pociones aferró su mano al hombro de ella, que se giró con los labios en una fina línea, con un semblante sombrío.

—Lo que sea que usted vaya a hacer, no le conviene, señorita Bellarmine. —El tono monótono con el que siempre hablaba Snape lograba erizarle la piel, así como la inexpresión de su rostro.

—Nada que pueda afectarle a usted, profesor.

Sabía que Snape era mortífago, lo había visto fugazmente algunas veces por su casa durante el verano. No habían cruzado palabra nunca, ninguno reparaba en la presencia del otro, porque hacerlo no los beneficiaba en ningún aspecto. No obstante, el profesor estaba enterado de su constante enfrentamiento a los ideales que profesaban sus padres, y no dudaba que Alphonse le había encomendado la tarea de tenerla vigilada.

Se deshizo de su agarre y aguardó pacientemente a que la gárgola la dejara pasar. No miró de nuevo al profesor tras ella, aunque podía notar sus penetrantes ojos negros postrados en su nuca. Se preguntó mientras subía qué había llevado a Severus Snape a ser un mortífago. Para nadie era un secreto que el profesor llevaba años intentando acceder al puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero que por alguna razón no lo había logrado. Quizá el director sabía de sus inclinaciones y no se lo había permitido precisamente por eso. Para Catalina no había razón lo suficientemente válida para formar parte de aquella locura, todos aquellos que llevaban la marca voluntariamente eran unos monstruos para ella, sin ninguna excepción. Snape incluido.

Dumbledore ya aguardaba por ellos. Estaba de espaldas, con la mano alzada hacia su fénix, que comía algo de su palma. Catalina carraspeó sonoramente para hacerse notar, logrando así que el anciano se girase hacia ellos. Le dedicó una mirada larga e indescifrable. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero no lo hizo, solo sonrió suavemente y la guio hacia la chimenea, cuyas llamas crepitaban sonoramente.

—La acompaño en el sentimiento, señorita Bellarmine —dijo el director, con su voz ronca y pausada. Ella ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, ansiosa de usar los polvos Flu que tenía en la mano—. Tómese el tiempo que necesite. Hogwarts aguardará por usted.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó tras echar los polvos y adentrarse en las llamas ahora esmeraldas, pronunciando claramente la dirección de su hogar. Sintió un retortijón en su vientre, así como una especie de tirón en su nuca que la mareó momentáneamente, pero se mantuvo firme, con los codos pegados a sus costados. Fueron solo unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la visión del comedor principal de su casa apareció frente a ella. Los grandes sillones de terciopelo oscuro, la mesa de roble prácticamente recién barnizada, las paredes cubiertas de papel tapiz verde, repletas de cuadros y espejos de aspecto antiguo.

Silencio. Silencio fue lo único que recibió de esa casa, que ya le parecía tan ajena entonces. El aire estaba viciado de un olor a cerrado tremendo, incluso el oxígeno parecía faltarle entre aquellas paredes, que aparentemente protegían a la casa del resto de vida que pudiera haber en el exterior. Todo parecía mucho más oscuro de lo que recordaba, los colores vivos ya no estaban más, y todas las lámparas del lugar estaban apagadas, siendo iluminado únicamente por algunas velas flotantes que apenas lograban mantenerse encendidas, temblando como si ellas también tuvieran frío. El polvo cubría gran parte de los muebles, y se preguntó qué habría pasado con los elfos domésticos para que todo estuviera de ese modo.

Avanzó hasta la mesita de café, en la cual reposaba una taza medio vacía junto a una libreta y una pluma violácea. Sonrió cálidamente al reconocer las pertenencias de su hermano, y se apresuró a salir de allí para encontrarlo.

—¡Eugene! ¡Eugene, soy yo! ¡Estoy en casa! —gritó, subiendo las grandes escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. No le importaba realmente si alguien la escuchaba, nada le importaba realmente en esos instantes.

—¿_Caty_? —La voz grave de Eugene golpeó en sus oídos y le provocó un suave cosquilleo en la nuca. Giró sobre sus talones tan rápidamente que prácticamente tropezó, y una mueca de impresión azotó su rostro, borrando finalmente la sonrisa que había tenido desde la llegada.

Eugene se veía mal. _Realmente mal_. Estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba, la musculatura que solía tener parecía haber desaparecido, en su lugar siquiera parecía rellenar los pantalones y el suéter que llevaba —recordaba habérselo regalado ella las navidades pasadas— le iba grande. Su piel estaba marchita, sus ojos apagados y permanentemente entrecerrados, como si el simple hecho de mantener los párpados abiertos le resultara terriblemente dificultoso. Una barba descuidada cubría su mandíbula, que en esos momentos permanecía desencajada.

Con un nudo en la boca del estómago dio algunos pasos hacia él, dubitativa. Eran igual de altos, así que lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos apagados, sin vida, que estaban quebrando su alma lentamente. Las manos alargadas de Catalina se posaron en sus mejillas con suavidad. Bajo la yema de sus dedos notó lo frío que estaba, y eso solo logró encoger más su pecho, empujando finalmente la cabeza de Eugene hacia abajo, acogiéndolo en el surco de su cuello. Él por su parte dudó también, sin terminar de asumir que frente a él estaba su hermana, pero cuando sintió el calor emanando de su cuerpo, no dudó en dejarse caer en sus brazos, logrando que el peso los hundiera a ambos, dejándose caer sobre la moqueta. Eugene se aferró a su cintura con fuerza, encogido sobre el regazo de la pequeña, que cubrió el cuerpo de su hermano con el suyo propio, casi protegiéndolo de todo mal que pudiera acecharle. Sentía dolor, rabia, impotencia… pero por encima de todo eso, sentía odio, un odio ardiente que subía por su garganta y apenas lograba mantenerlo a raya. Su mente nublada solo lograba pensar en que tenía los pedazos de la persona que más quería sobre ella y no podía hacer nada por curarlo, más que permanecer en silencio.


	5. 5

Capítulo 5

—**T**en cuidado, todavía está caliente. —La voz de su hermana menor seguía siendo melosa y encantadora, tal y como recordaba. La suavidad de sus gestos, el silencio con el que se movía, casi sin dejar rastro, levantó en Eugene una oleada de añoranza y cariño, así como esa admiración que sentía por la pasividad aparente y la fortaleza a la que se enfrentaba a todo. Había pasado poco más de mes y medio y sentía que habían sido años sin verse.

Aceptó la taza humeante que le ofrecía la morena—. Gracias —musitó, dejándola reposar entre sus grandes manos. Ardió bajo la yema de los dedos, pero en cierto modo agradeció aquel dolor, ayudándole a sentir que seguía vivo.

—Cuando sentí la marca en ti… —Las palabras se trabaron en la garganta de Catalina, que miraba el fuego crepitante que recién habían encendido, buscando calentar la fría sala. Eugene imitó el gesto, dando algunos sorbos casi automáticos a su bebida.

Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, pero venía de semanas atrás. Concretamente desde que Catalina había marchado a Hogwarts. Para nadie que frecuentara aquella casa era un secreto que la menor de los Bellarmine era una excepcional bruja con un manejo sorprendente de la magia, así como el porte casi idílico de lo que un pura sangre debería ser. No obstante, una lacra terrible recaía en los hombros de la muchacha, y era su clarísima aversión a todo lo que proviniera de Lord Voldemort y sus afines. Las discusiones entre su hermana y sus padres habían sido constantes durante el verano, enfrentamientos que habían convertido su hogar en un auténtico campo de guerra. Alphonse se había planteado más de una vez, en su maravilloso papel como padre, en torturarla para hacerla _entrar en razón_. Su madre, ''por suerte'', había detenido esas ideas, asumiendo que el mejor modo de hacer que su hija por fin comprendiera y aceptara su causa era mostrándole lo que hacían; _matar a sangre sucia_, _**frente a ella**_. La había oído llorar, gritar y patalear desde todos los rincones de la casa, sin poder socorrerla porque él no era lo suficientemente bueno y digno para tanto esmero. Al final sus gritos se volvieron silenciosos, los días veía esas torturas, las noches tocaba el piano para _él_.

Y Eugene sabía que todo aquello era por su culpa. Catalina podría no haber soportado todo eso, sus tíos, Silvus y Melindrea, le habían ofrecido su casa como protección, y estaba seguro de que hubiera aceptado su oferta de no ser por él. No cabía en su cabeza irse sin su hermano, no sabiendo perfectamente que Alphonse no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, aunque eso significara torturar a su propio hijo con tal de mantenerla atada a la familia. Ella jamás abandonaría su contraparte, aunque eso supusiera perder su propia libertad y vivir subyugada a lo que más odiaba.

Y se habían encargado de asegurar totalmente su lealtad marcando su brazo. Ninguno de los dos podía huir ya.

—No tendrías que haber venido —repuso el chico, mirándola después de un largo rato. Observó el perfil de Catalina, un semblante frío y duro estaba instalado en su rostro. Cuando ella se giró a mirarlo también, vio que sus gélidos orbes destacaban más, pues tenía los ojos brutalmente enrojecidos.

—Haré ver que no he escuchado eso. —dijo, levantándose, alisándose la falda con las manos en el proceso—. Me parece mentira que creas que te voy a dejar solo en esto.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada…

Catalina suspiró cuando miró a Eugene, y vio el semblante de tristeza que cargaba—. ¿Sabes? Deberías enviarle una carta a Antígona. —Al ver que el chico iba a decir algo, alzó su largo dedo, silbando—. Ni se te ocurra decirlo. No te odia. De hecho, me pregunta mucho por ti. Así que haz algo productivo y dile que estás bien, _que la extrañas_… Ya sabes, esas cosas que se dicen los enamorados.

—¡Catalina!

Ella sonrió inocentemente, y se acercó a él, dándole un suave golpe en el pecho.

—Sé que esto no tiene arreglo. Y ciertamente no he venido arreglarlo, he venido para estar a tu lado.

Eugene pensó que después de todo no se merecía la hermana tan maravillosa que tenía. La abrazó con fuerza, y le dio un beso en la coronilla—. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar. —Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando dijo eso. Ambos estaban cansados y el día había terminado siendo tan agotador para ellos que la perspectiva de un sueño reparador se hacía demasiado tentadora.

Vio la puerta de caoba de la habitación de Eugene cerrarse, y lentamente cerró la suya. No había entrado en su habitación desde que había llegado, y al hacerlo una extraña sensación le recorrió el pecho, que enseguida se transformó en una náusea terrible en su garganta. No se arrepentía de eso, no se imaginaba no haciéndolo, de hecho. No podía no estar al lado de Eugene cuando él más la necesitaba. Sin embargo, un terror terrible la asoló cuando pensó en qué pasaría cuando sus padres supieran que estaba allí. Había abandonado Hogwarts sin su permiso, y eso sin duda conllevaría una dura reprimenda.

Sus pasos se vieron ahogados por la gruesa moqueta en la que estaba enfundada el suelo de la habitación. Y quiso ahogarse ella casi del mismo modo. Se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón ruidosamente, dejando escapar un gruñido de sus labios en el proceso. Así se mantuvo durante unos minutos, con la cara aplastada entre los muchos cojines que adoraban a cama, casi queriendo ser absorbida por ellos y desaparecer de ese lugar. Todo estaba tan silencioso, tan frío y tan agobiante, en comparación con la calidez y bullicio constante que ofrecía Hogwarts, que terminó por sentir, presa de todas esas sensaciones abrumadoras, las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos. Finalmente, un río de ellas se abrió paso entre su blanca tez.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, fue por el cálido pero molesto rayo de sol que entraba impunemente por la ventana, pues se había olvidado por completo de correr las cortinas la noche anterior. Perezosamente se levantó, masajeándose con insistencia la nuca, con la esperanza vana de que el dolor que sentía en esta por haberse dormido en tan incómoda posición se disipase. Caminó hacia los grandes ventanales, permitiendo los primeros rayos de sol terminaran de despejar su nublada y soñolienta mente. Pudo ver por primera vez desde que había llegado los jardines de la casa, y se sorprendió gratamente cuando los vio magníficamente cuidados. El pasto brillaba verde bajo el rocío de la mañana, los setos estaban cortados en perfectas formas geométricas y las flores tintineaban en llamativos colorines. _La apariencia lo era todo para los Bellarmine_. Aun cuando la mansión por dentro era oscura y prácticamente deprimente, el exterior lucía ostentación se mirase por donde se mirase.

Unos golpes suaves en la madera de la puerta le provocaron un pequeño susto, y con una mano sobre el corazón caminó rápidamente para abrirla. Sus ojos bajaron hasta la pequeña y escuálida elfa, que encogida la observaba con sus grandísimos ojos azules. No la reconoció, no recordaba haberla visto antes.

—Señorita, sus padres aguardan por usted en la sala.

No le dijo nada, así que la elfa simplemente ser retiró de allí, compungida por la fría mirada de la chica. Sintió que de ningún modo aquellos orbes como témpanos no la acuchillaban a ella, más bien sintió que aquella muchacha alta que tenía frente a sí estaba arrepentida de algo y afligida por un gran mal. Pero guardó silencio y desapareció en un suave _plof_, para regresar a la cocina.

Catalina sintió una repentina sequedad en su garganta, unos pinchazos agudos al tragar la poca saliva que se acumulaba en su boca le provocaron una mueca desagradable. Cerró la puerta silenciosa y con la mirada perdida y la mente nublada se dirigió a su armario, del cual sacó un vestido oscuro holgado. Se vistió rápidamente, se calzó con las mismas bailarinas del día anterior y peinó cuidadosamente su corto cabello, asegurándose que ningún mechón rebelde estuviera fuera de su lugar. Volvió a ponerse sus joyas y se miró al espejo. Incluso su propio reflejo le mostró lo asustada que estaba ante la idea de enfrentarse a sus padres, y peor aún, que _él_ estuviera aguardando por ella en la sala del piano. Un cosquilleo recorrió sus manos, allí donde no hacía tanto habían permanecido las heridas y callos, todavía rasposos en esos momentos.

Recogió profundamente aire en sus pulmones, varias veces, viendo como el espejo reflejaba las subidas y bajadas exageradas de su pecho. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra la caja torácica, y durante unos instantes llegó a creer que acabaría saliendo de allí.

Cuando creyó, apenas, estar más calmada, salió de la habitación. A sus padres no les gustaba que los hicieran esperar. De hecho, lo odiaban. Se preguntó qué hacían allí, estaba segura de que no deberían haber regresado tan pronto. En su mente rondó inevitablemente la imagen del terrible elfo doméstico de su padre, _Mench_, un anciano y una terrible sanguijuela que lamía la suela de los zapatos a Alphonse. Ese pequeño y malintencionado ser la había delatado, sin ninguna duda.

Entró al comedor con silencio, con el mentón alzado y la espalda erguida, completamente rígida. Los temblores que la habían sacudido mientras bajaba las escaleras se disiparon al ver a su hermano sentado en su lugar, lanzándole cálidas miradas y esperando tranquilizarla de algún modo. Le brindó un pestañeo lento, haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

—Catalina, fue una sorpresa saber que estabas en casa. —Aquello fue lo primero que dijo su padre, con aquella voz grave que retumbaba en las cuarto paredes y que provocaba escalofríos en los hermanos.

Los orbes hielo de la más joven se alzaron a su progenitor, que como era costumbre encabezaba la mesa. Estaba apoyado sobre sus grandes manos, y sus ojos, igual de gélidos que los suyos, la examinaban entrecerrados, con sus prominentes cejas fruncidas. Sus facciones toscas estaban contraídas y la chica se mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla, permaneciendo en silencio durante unos minutos mientras se sentaba, para finalmente hablar.

—Sí, oí algunos compañeros hablar sobre… La muerte de Silvus. Me dieron el pésame —dijo, bebiendo del zumo que acababa de verterse solo en su copa. La mirada acusadora se plantó en Alphonse—. Pedí al director Dumbledore que me permitiera venir.

—Fue un funeral emotivo. —Cuando la voz sibilina de su madre se hizo presente, la observó a su lado. Lo había dicho insensiblemente mientras untaba una tostada—. Pensamos que avisarte sería interrumpir tus estudios, no queríamos que supusiera un problema para ti.

Asintió, volviendo a erguirse en su lugar, sin decir nada. Podía preguntar de qué había muerto, o mejor _cómo_. Sin embargo, de hacerlo delataría a Eugene y eso jamás ocurriría. Su boca estaba sellada.

Prosiguieron el desayuno en total silencio. Se forzó a masticar la tostada de su plato, sintiendo que cada vez que tragaba su estómago amenazaba con expulsarlo todo. Definitivamente los nervios habían engullido su hambre, irónicamente, y entonces solo quedaba en su estómago un pellizco terrible que le provocaba náuseas.

—Aunque… —Una vez los platos desaparecieron de la mesa, Alphonse se irguió en su silla, e hizo crujir sutilmente (pero con un sonido atronador) su cuello, con un semblante cansado—, en definitiva, es una maravillosa casualidad tenerte aquí. Mi idea era enviarte una carta, pero _debatirlo_ en persona resultará mejor. —La morena carraspeó, lo que provocó que se llevara una severa mirada de reproche por parte de su madre. Lo que ellos entendían por debatir y lo que entendía ella era totalmente distinto. Para sus padres aquello solo era sinónimo de _obedecer_—. Quiero que invites a Harry Potter al baile de Navidad.

Tal y como había estado sintiendo desde que se sentó en la mesa, el nerviosismo que había bloqueado su hambre le golpeó en su estómago al oír eso, y se llevó una mano a la boca para detener la arcada que esto le provocó. Agradeció inmensamente el vaso de agua que Eugene se apresuró a rellenar con la jarra fresca que había en la mesa. El líquido cristalino bajó por su garganta, casi aplacando la sensación ardiente que se había instalado ahí.

—¿A Harry Potter? —preguntó, titubeante—. ¿Por qué lo querría en casa, padre?

—El porqué no te incumbe, Catalina —habló Irina, con autoridad—. Tu padre te lo ha pedido, limítate a hacerlo.

Atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes, con fuerza, y su mirada se perdió en algún punto de las flores que adornaban el centro de mesa. Asintió sin decir nada más.

No, definitivamente querían a Harry ahí porque _él_ también estaría. ¡Sin duda lo estaría sentenciando a muerte! ¡No, no podría hacer algo así! Harry era su compañero. No, Harry _era su amigo_. No podía hacerle algo así a un amigo. Entonces contempló a Eugene, que la miraba con la mandíbula tensa. Sin embargo, de no traer a Potter a casa, ¿qué le harían a él? Cogió aire profundamente, su pecho se infló tanto que casi le dolía. Cerró los ojos. Eugene vio cómo sus párpados temblaban, cómo sus largas pestañas tintineaban aterrorizadas.

—Puedo… ¿puedo retirarme ya? —preguntó, con un deje de voz quedo.

Alphonse hizo un ademán desdeñoso, permitiéndole salir de la sala. En cuanto recibió el _sí_ salió de allí escopeteada. Escuchó ahogadamente a su hermano pedir permiso también, y pocos segundos después, ambos estaban en los jardines abrazados. Catalina estrujó entre sus lánguidos dedos la tela del jersey de su hermano con vehemencia. Cuando se separaron, él inspeccionó sus facciones. La conocía tanto que, pese a estar su rostro exento de cualquier sentimiento, sabía que en su interior se desataba un torbellino de sensaciones abrumadoras.

Sabía que Harry Potter era su amigo, los había visto muchas veces charlar, y juraría que era una de las pocas personas en las que Catalina confiaba realmente además de él. La había visto sonreírle, ser dulce y comprensiva. Quizá ahora que él ya no estaba más en Hogwarts incluso se habían unido más, quizá Potter había rellenado el hueco vacío que había dejado al marcharse. Eso ciertamente lo consoló, pensar que todo lo estaba pasando ella sola allí le aterraba. Ciertamente el chico león sería el único en comprender ínfimamente lo que estaba ocurriéndole a la chica, porque sus situaciones eran tan desafortunadamente iguales, que en definitiva la entendía.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo… —se atrevió a decir, cuando se separaron y ella se dejó caer en una de las sillas de metal oscuro. Las mismas que habían utilizado otros años durante el verano para desayunar tranquilamente ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Sabes perfectamente qué ocurrirá si no lo hago —dijo, mirándolo. Su cabello, antes perfectamente peinado a un lado, estaba revuelto, pues se había pasado frenéticamente las manos varias veces por él—. A ti te matarán y a mí me torturarán.

—O lo matarán, ¿podrías vivir con ello?

—Más con eso que con tu muerte —reconoció finalmente—. No, no quiero que le pase nada a Harry, pero la otra opción me parece mucho más terrible. Eugene, si mató a Silvus, su propio hermano, no tendrá reparo en hacer lo mismo contigo —recordó, refiriéndose a su padre—. Nada le importa más que… que ese monstruo.

Se preguntó qué tan justo era lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Tenía más valor la vida de Eugene que la de Harry? Evidentemente para ella sí, todo tenía menos valor que su hermano, ¿pero era correcto? Una vida por otra, como si simplemente ella fuera quién para decidir quién vive y quién muere. Su corazón se apretujaba terriblemente ante esa encrucijada. Decidiera lo que decidiera, era igual de terrible. Perder a su hermano le resultaba aterrador, pero conducir a su amigo a la muerte le parecía ruin. Estaría haciendo precisamente aquello mismo que condenaba.

Se sentía cansada. Parecía que todo simplemente se iba complicado cada vez más, y su optimismo, que era prácticamente nulo desde el principio, era ya inexistente entonces. Su vida parecía haber tomado un rumbo decadente sin pausa, tornándose tan turbia como terrible, e inevitablemente acabaría salpicando a todos aquellos que quería a su alrededor.

—Debería regresar a la escuela mañana —divagó, todavía encogida en la silla, con la cabeza gacha.

Eugene asintió, en silencio. Sabía que Catalina no quería continuar en casa si estaban sus padres, y aunque le gustaría que se quedara allí y jamás se marchase, retenerla solo le causaría un tremendo dolor. Realmente el que hubiera venido a hacerle lado le había servido de mucho. Verla sana y salva a su lado había servido en cierto modo para recargar energía, pero no pretendía ser egoísta.

Cuando la puerta de cristal que daba al interior de la casa se abrió, ambos se irguieron, al ver a su padre salir. Este tenía un puro entre sus manos, que humeaba con lentitud. Catalina arrugó la nariz cuando lo olfateó. Se posó entre ambos, dando breves y lentas caladas, con la mirada perdida en el jardín. Los hermanos se lanzaron miradas furtivas, claramente incómodos.

—Eugene, déjanos a solas, por favor.

El recién mencionado se irguió incómodo en su lugar, y Alphonse ignoró la mirada de súplica. Ciertamente siempre le había molestado aquella relación que mantenían sus hijos, tan asquerosamente cercana. Siempre juntos, siempre cuchicheando, siempre el uno preparado para atacar por el otro. Catalina era mucho más entregada que Eugene, no obstante. Lo había visto desde que era una cría: una pequeña fiera indomable, con un carácter y una capacidad deductiva impresionantes. Siempre preparada para luchar con uñas y dientes. Fría, calculadora, impasible. Una auténtica Bellarmine, en definitiva. Eugene, en quien erróneamente Alphonse había albergado más esperanzas por su condición de primogénito, había resultado ser un terrible fiasco. Era débil, dubitativo, sensible… Todo lo contrar0io a lo que cabía esperar de alguien con el que compartía su magnífica sangre.

Pero el carácter indomable que tanto disfrutaba de Catalina había resultado un problema en esas circunstancias. Jamás creyó que su propia hija se opondría a los ideales de su señor. ¡Todo lo que había hecho él por ellos! ¡Se había sacrificado en pro de una misión más que necesaria! ¡Muggles! ¡Sangres sucias! ¿Cómo defenderlos?

Sin embargo, durante los últimos meses esa aversión que sentía hacia al amor fraternal que se profesaban mutó a una extraña alegría: _eso mismo sería su perdición_. Ahí había encontrado _su talón de Aquiles_: Eugene. Era débil en cuanto a él se trataba. Si sometía a su hijo, sometería eternamente a Catalina. Ella haría todo lo que él hiciera, ella daría todo lo que tuviera solo por el bien de su hermano.

Y la tenía exactamente donde quería: en la palma de su mano.

—Sé que no has venido por la muerte de tu tío —dijo finalmente, después de un buen rato sumidos en un silencio que le crispó los nervios a la morena.

—No en parte —respondió. Su voz parecía un témpano, un témpano afilado que podía acuchillar a cualquiera.

Alphonse sonrió zorrunamente—. Ya no puedes hacer nada.

Sintió un terrible dolor en los dientes cuando los apretó con tanta fuerza, su mandíbula tensa palpitó—. No pretendía hacerlo. —Sus manos se aferraron a la barandilla de acero que tenía frente a ella. Los nudillos tomaron un color blanquecino.

—Espero que te replantees a quién le eres fiel a partir de ahora, Catalina. —Apagó el puro en el metal, muy cerca del dorso de su mano. Se marchó de allí finalmente, silbando con aparente distracción.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, sintiendo que con ese gesto también pretendía dejar escapar todo ese tumulto de sentimientos que arrasaban su pecho.

Aquel día únicamente quiso estar encerrada en su habitación, no bajó a comer o cenar. Las cuatro paredes le parecieron más sofocantes que nunca. No dejó de moverse de un lado a otro de la estancia, sintiéndose atrapada. Cada vez que oía algún ruido en el pasillo o en el piso inferior sus nervios se crispaban y sentía un sudor frío bañar sus manos temblorosas. No quería salir y encontrarse de nuevo con su padre, de lo contrario, no sabía si podría controlarse si quiera. Una rabia incipiente subía por su pecho cada vez que pensaba en ello. Estaba atrapada ahí y no podía hacer nada. Que volviese a Hogwarts al día siguiente no cambiaría o mejoraría su situación. Simplemente todo seguiría empeorando sin remedio, y ella seguiría hundiéndose. Aunque eso le servía si significaba mantener a flote a su hermano.

Precisamente Eugene había estado durante un buen rato llamando a su puerta, pidiendo desesperadamente que le dejara estar a su lado, pero se negó rotundamente. Necesitaba estar sola, pensar, quizá con suerte acallar los miles de pensamientos terribles que asaltaban su mente constantemente. El muchacho sabía que cuando Catalina decidía encerrarse de ese modo poco podía logar, simplemente sería azuzar al dragón hasta hacerlo estallar. Y aquello era exactamente lo que quería evitar. Por lo que acabó desistiendo un par de negativas después, abatido.

Se preguntó cómo todo había cambiado de esa manera tan drástica. En qué momento sus vidas se habían vuelto tan complicadas.

El día que Potter apareció con el cadáver de Cedric Diggory gritando desgarradoramente que _él _había vuelto, simplemente no lo creyó, pero Catalina, sentada a su lado en ese momento, empalideció y pudo notar los temblores terribles que azotaron su cuerpo al oír lo que acaba de decir el chico. No hubo manera de consolarla aquel día. Frenética daba vueltas de un lado a otro en el pasillo en el que se habían instalado, mascullando barbaridades. Tenía miedo, por primera vez en sus catorce años de vida había tenido miedo, lo había visto reflejado en sus orbes hielo, una oscuridad danzante cubierta por una tela de lágrimas. El temor se hizo más real cuando vio a su hermana así, y solo entonces empezó a preocuparse.

El primer día de verano, cuando llegaron a casa, un aire viciado los recibió, había tensión en casa y sus padres eran más reservados de lo normal. A medianoche Alphonse llamó a Catalina al estudio, y Eugene aguardó con el pie repiqueteando en la moqueta impacientemente, sentado en las grandes escaleras. Cuando la morena salió estaba mucho más pálida, y una expresión de terror y estupefacción relucía en su rostro. ''_Él está ahí_'', le dijo, con voz queda. Todos sus miedos se hicieron reales, y supo desde ese día que nada volvería a ser igual para ellos. Catalina tocaba el piano cada medianoche y él permanecía esperándola en las escaleras. Asumieron aquello como una rutina horrible a la que no podían resistirse.

—Eugene, te he dicho que no quiero ver a nadie —dijo, cuando abrió con brusquedad. Frunció el ceño extrañada cuando bajó la mirada, para toparse con la misma elfa que la había atendido por la mañana. Era mucho más diminuta que el resto de elfos que conocía, con unos grandiosos ojos azules y un escuálido cuerpo, que parecía que podía quebrarse con solo un suspiro. Entre sus pequeñísimas manos llevaba una bandeja con diversos alimentos y bebidas.

—No he podido evitar- Evitar reparar que no ha estado usted en la comida ni en la cena, señorita —tartamudeó, tímida—. Le he traído algo de comer. —Alargó sus brazos para mostrarle la bandeja.

—Si te envía Eugene, dile que-

—No, no, no… Nadie me envía- —se apresuró a decir, pero se detuvo repentinamente, con una mueca de terror—. ¡Lo lamento, lo lamento! ¡Nelly no quería interrumpir! ¡Nelly debe ser castigada!

La morena alzó las manos, dubitativa, intentando paliar los lastimeros de los gritos, temiendo ver en cualquier momento a su madre por el pasillo: odiaba los escándalos en casa.

—Por Merlín, cálmate —pidió—. Está bien, Nelly, no has hecho nada malo, no voy a castigarte. —Catalina nunca trató mal a los elfos domésticos, simplemente no reparaba en su presencia. Pero, ciertamente, ver a aquel ser tan pequeño y débil frente a ella golpeó en su corazón—. Por favor, entra.

Más calmada la elfa entró a su habitación, con pasos cuidadosos. Miró a su alrededor. Nunca había estado allí estando su ama en la misma sala. De hecho, llevaba relativamente poco en aquella casa y Catalina era la única con la que no había coincidido. Ella le indicó una mesa de roble donde dejar la bandeja de comida, que enseguida se apresuró a hacer. Miró expectante a la morena. Se la veía cansada, en su piel pálida destacaban unas ojeras tremendamente oscuras, y el color azul de sus ojos destacaba por la rojez de estos. Aunque se había esmerado en deshacerse de ellos, todavía quedaban rastros de maquillaje oscuro en sus mejillas.

—¿Has venido por voluntad propia? —inquirió la chica, echando un vistazo a la comida que había sobre la mesa; un bol repleto de rojizas fresas caramelizadas, un par de tostadas untadas con mantequilla y mermelada y dos vasos, un con agua y otro con zumo. Se volvió hacia la elfa, que se irguió en su lugar al notar su mirada.

—S- Sí. Nelly no quería, pero Nelly ha oído lo que su padre le ha dicho en la terraza —dijo atropelladamente—. ¡Nelly no estaba espiando! E-Estaba cogiendo fresas en el huerto, y-

—Está bien, no pasa nada —aseguró, sonriendo levemente—. ¿Has venido por eso?

—Sí, parecía muy afectada. La señorita es una buena persona, no es como el resto —negó—. Tiene sentimientos, Nelly puede notarlo. Y Nelly no quiere que lo pase mal.

Las cejas de Catalina se contrajeron en una mueca rota, a la vez que una tela cristalina cubría sus ojos. Quería decirle a la pequeña elfa que no se merecía todo aquello, que ella era una mala persona y que estaba condenada a pasarlo mal el resto de su vida, era su destino. Sin embargo, solo volvió a sonreírle, y cogió el plato de tostadas, agachándose a su altura.

—No tengo tanta hambre, así que esto puedes comértelo. Te doy permiso —añadió finalmente. Los lánguidos brazos de la elfa se alzaron tímidamente. Algo en su pecho se encogió al verlos tan delgados y con algunas magulladuras. No era un secreto para nadie en esa casa que sus padres no dudaban en darle palizas a los elfos si estos hacían algo que no les satisfacía—. Cómetelo aquí, y cuando acabes, puedes marcharte a descansar.

Nelly pensó que aquella era, sin lugar a duda, la voz más dulce y melosa que había oído en su vida. Recogió el plato entre sus manos, mirando todavía el rostro de su ama, embelesada. Le parecía tan bella, una belleza tan frágil que contrastaba con esa alma feroz que brillaba en sus ojos. Creía tener ante ella al ser más bello y benévolo del mundo.

Comió alegremente sentada en el sillón, viendo a su ama mordisquear distraídamente algunas fresas, mientras paseaba inquieta por la sala. En la cocina los elfos hablaban a veces, y corría el rumor de que el señor Bellarmine había invitado a Harry Potter al famosísimo baile de navidad de la familia. Todos sabían, aunque ninguno lo dijera, que aquello solo era la sentencia de muerte del muchacho. _Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ había estado durante el verano en aquella casa —el brutal asesinato a manos de _él _de algunos de sus compañeros era la razón por la que Nelly había sido _contratada_—, y no dudaban en que regresaría.

Pero Nelly había oído llorar a Catalina durante todo el día. Sus lamentos habían llegado hasta la cocina. Incluso murmuraba cosas, _como si estuviera loca_, cosas como que no podía hacerle algo así a un amigo, pero que de no hacerlo, su hermano moriría.

Y Nelly se sentía mal por la señorita. Ella era buena. Y ella _estaba sufriendo_. ¡No era justo!

Cuando terminó de comer y disfrutar aquellas tostadas —no podría olvidar jamás su sabor, endulzado por el gesto benévolo de su ama—, se levantó del sillón de un gracioso salto, y se acercó tímidamente a Catalina. Esta estaba de espaldas, mirando a la oscuridad de la noche que le ofrecía la ventana, iluminada por la tenue luz que brindaba una gran luna en el firmamento. Tironeó de su jersey suavemente, y cuando los orbes hielo de la morena fijaron su atención en ella, Nelly hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

—Muchísimas gracias, señorita. Nelly agradece tenerla de ama.

Desapareció con un chasquido de dedos casi inaudible, y Catalina se quedó mirando el lugar en el que recién había estado. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, temblorosa, y se echó a la cama, deseando despertarse ya en Hogwarts.

Se levantó pronto esa mañana, antes incluso de que saliera el sol. Se vistió con el uniforme de su casa y se maquilló, enmascarando las prominentes ojeras de su rostro. Volvió a ponerse todos los aros en sus orejas y dejó secar su cabello al aire. Sus padres jamás se levantaban pronto.

Cuando bajó al comedor, se encontró a Eugene aguardando por ella, con un generoso desayuno sobre la mesa—. Planeaba desayunar en Hogwarts —reconoció, intentando vanamente no sonreír.

—¿Están mejor los _pancakes _de Hogwarts que los míos? —preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, fingiendo estar herido.

—No te atribuyas el mérito de los elfos.

Se sentó a su lado, aceptando de buen gusto el vaso de café que le tendió el chico. Sin duda, la comida de Hogwarts era fantástica, pero el sabor característico de las _pancakes _de casa que danzaba en su boca despertaba en ella un sentimiento cálido. Cada bocado la conducía a maravillosos momentos de su niñez junto a Eugene. No había día de sus vidas que no hubieran comido eso para desayunar. Incluso cuando se habían aventurado un par de veces a hacerlos y habían quedado tremendamente horribles.

—No traigas a Potter a casa —dijo Eugene después de unos instantes en silencio.

—Lo traeré. —Mordisqueó su labio, nerviosa, mientras posaba su mano sobre la de él—. No voy a permitir que te ocurra nada, Eugene. Y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para protegerte. —Cuando el pelinegro quiso refutar, ella alzó mano, deteniéndolo—. Lo decidí anoche, así que no hay más discusión.

Le resultó difícil decir aquellas palabras. Conforme salían de su boca aceptaba el veredicto de su persona. Ella era horrorosa, era egoísta y estaba dispuesta a herir a todos por su propio bien. Ella se merecía todo lo horrible que le ocurriera y más. Sin embargo, no se arrepentiría si eso significaba volver a ver la sonrisa radiante de su hermano. Nada más que eso importaba.

Se detuvieron frente a la chimenea poco después. Catalina apretaba con fuerza los polvos _flu_ de su mano, temiendo que se escaparan entre los surcos de sus dedos. No quería seguir ni un minuto más en aquel lugar, temiendo en cualquier momento ver a su padre bajar por las escaleras. La madera crepitaba, casi gimiendo al arder.

—Estoy teniendo un _dejavú _—murmuró Eugene, con una sonrisa triste, que ni siquiera llegaba a sus ojos.

Catalina solo emitió un resoplido pesado como respuesta—. Y te digo exactamente lo mismo —lo miró—; ten cuidado, Eugene.

El nombrado asintió sin decir nada, mientras la abrazaba por los hombros. Apretó el cuerpo entre sus brazos, aspirando con fuerza. Catalina sintió el pecho del muchacho inflarse, y rodeó su cintura, cerrando los ojos. Guardó en su memoria el olor a colonia y jabón de su ropa. Él llevaba las mangas de su camisa subidas y en su brazo izquierdo relucía la Marca Tenebrosa, perfectamente integrada en su piel nívea, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Sintió una picazón en sus ojos, y se obligó a apartar su atención de ahí, volviéndose al fuego al separarse.

No volvió a mirarlo cuando se adentró en la chimenea. Él no debía verla llorar, se derrumbaría de hacerlo. Así que lanzó los polvos a sus pies y dijo alto y claro el nombre de la escuela. Cuando aterrizó en el despacho del director, sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Ya no se decían adiós cuando se separaban, porque hacerlo les provocaba la sensación de que no volverían a verse. Dejar la despedida en el aire era como una promesa silenciosa de regresar al lado del otro. Pero tenía la terrible impresión de que terminaría siendo una promesa no cumplida.

—Señorita Bellarmine, bienvenida a Hogwarts de nuevo.

Se sobresaltó ante la repentina aparición de Albus Dumbledore. Lo vio caminar lentamente por la tarima, y bajar todavía con más lentitud las escaleras, sin mirarla siquiera. Catalina cogió aire varias veces en pequeñas bocanadas, obligándose a recomponer su figura. Asintió, expresando agradecimiento e hizo ademán de salir de allí.

—No, espere, espere. —Alzó su mano, haciéndole una señal para que se acercase a él. Se mordisqueó el labio con nerviosismo, echando un vistazo a la puerta, que parecía alejarse rápidamente de ella—. Todavía no han empezado las clases, así que supongo que no le importará concederme un momento.

—No, claro que no, señor. Para nada —dijo con cordialidad. Tragó con dificultad, casi sintiendo que en su garganta se formaba un nudo terrible, doloroso incluso. Por su mente pasaron miles de posibles razones por las que el mago más fuerte de sus tiempos quisiera hablar con ella, ¿sería sobre _él_? ¿lo sabía todo? ¿delataría a su familia ante el Ministerio? Eugene iría a Azkaban definitivamente.

—No he podido evitar enterarme de que está usted algo distraída durante las clases —empezó, mientras ofrecía algo de comida a su fénix, que se inclinó sin despegar sus oscuros ojos de Catalina—. ¿Todo bien, señorita Bellarmine?

Sus labios se contrajeron ante la pregunta. No, definitivamente nada en su vida estaba bien, ni siquiera un ápice de esta estaba bien. Todo estaba desmoronándose, su familia se había quebrado, su hermano había sido condenado y ella debía enfrentarse a un destino aterrador con el anhelo de salvar lo que fuera que quedase de Eugene al final de todo esto. Y todo con la inútil esperanza de que _realmente hubiera un final_.

—Sí, todo está bien.

Dumbledore se volvió para mirarla, escudriñándola por encima de sus diminutas gafas. Incluso si decidía creerla, se notaba a leguas que Catalina simplemente no estaba bien. Mas el anciano no dijo nada, y asintió. Era una chica reservada, definitivamente fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviera ocurriéndole, ella no lo diría. No sabía si el _quid_ de la cuestión estaba relacionado con su hermano. Los había visto algunas veces por los pasillos, o en las comidas. Era inevitable incluso para él no fijarse en ellos. Siempre juntos, incluso cuando estaban sentados en lugares opuestos. Siempre velando el uno por el otro. Catalina siempre al acecho preparada para defender a su hermano a muerte, vigilante, casi con el temor de que pese a tenerlo frente a ella fuera a disiparse. Sí, debía tener algo que ver con aquel joven.

Dumbledore de algún modo se sentía dolorosamente reflejado en muchacha que tenía frente a él.

Catalina vio como en el rostro de su director se formaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa cansada y triste, y en sus ojos relucía un brillo que no pudo evitar relacionar con la añoranza. Su expresión melancólica se hizo más evidente entonces. Dumbledore siempre parecía estar añorando algo, pero esa sonrisa que le brindó solo agravó esa sensación.

La incomodidad inevitablemente la asaltó al sentirse terriblemente mal por la mentira que le acababa de decir, no solo al mago más fuerte, sino posiblemente al hombre más bondadoso. Pidió poder retirarse, a lo que el hombre asintió, sin despegar la mirada de ella.

Cuando salió al bullicioso pasillo pudo respirar profundamente, con la sensación de que desde que había atravesado aquella chimenea ni siquiera se había permitido hacerlo. El terrible peso que había estado instalado en sus hombros durante los últimos días pareció esfumarse momentáneamente cuando se dio cuenta de que por fin estaba en Hogwarts, que en esos momentos consideraba más que nunca su hogar.

Sus ojos claros, resaltados por la rojez del cansancio y las lágrimas que había derramado, se posaron en el cielo despejado que le ofrecía el gran ventanal frente a ella. Dio algunos pasos, hasta apoyarse en el alféizar, creyendo que en cualquier momento sus piernas temblorosas la traicionarían. El firmamento relucía de un color azul precioso, desprovisto de cualquier nube, bañado por los primeros rayos de un sol perezoso recién despertado. Vio las pequeñas motas de las lechuzas ir y venir de diferentes rincones de la escuela, lanzando y recogiendo paquetes allí y allá. Oía bostezos a su alrededor y a estudiantes de primero corretear por los pasillos ocultándose del señor Filch.

Catalina pensó cuán cruel era el mundo, que seguía impasiblemente su curso, como si toda ella no estuviera desmoronándose.


	6. 6

Capítulo 6

_**C**_atalina alzó sus cejas oscuras hacia Snape, con suspicacia—. ¿Tutorías?

El rostro impasible que, para variar, le ofreció su profesor de pociones le provocó una especie de irritación, que decidió muy a su pesar tragarse.

Snape había solicitado su presencia aquella tarde del viernes, pocos días después de su vuelta. Camino a su despacho la morena se preguntó qué querría de ella el profesor, e inevitablemente por su mente rondó la idea de que fuera algo relacionado con _eso_. Más la descartó enseguida. Snape no era alguien estúpido, no hablaría de un tema tan sumamente delicado como ese en la escuela, lugar donde las paredes tenían oídos. Aunque eso no evitó que se preguntase una y otra vez qué querría, mientras caminaba apresurada hacia su destino.

Ciertamente, lo último que esperaba es que le anunciara que la siguiente semana iniciaría tutorías a los alumnos que requiriesen de ello.

—¿Algún problema, señorita Bellarmine? —inquirió el profesor, con aquel terrible tono monótono.

—En sí, no —respondió con desdén, vagando su mirada por la estancia. Aquel lugar estaba repleto de estanterías llenas de pociones e ingredientes—. Sin embargo, yo también debo ocuparme de mis propias obligaciones. Además de las asignaturas obligatorias estoy cursando el curso optativo de Aritmancia y el extracurricular de Estudios Antiguos… Por lo que mi tiempo es bastante limitado, profesor —puntualizó finalmente, regresando sus orbes hielo a él.

Snape alzó el mentón—. Confío en que una alumna excelente como usted sabrá manejar algo tan sencillo como esto. —Cogió una hoja de su mesa, en la que estaban garabateados algunos nombres y los temas que eran especialmente dificultosos para cada alumno.

Catalina la recogió entre sus manos, mordisqueándose el interior de su mejilla. Sabía que replicarle no serviría realmente de nada y, de todos modos, no tenía energía para hacerlo. Así que se limitó a asentir y salir de allí silenciosamente.

Esos últimos días se le hicieron especialmente difíciles. Agradeció que nadie de su entorno comentara su momentánea desaparición. Aquello la ayudó a sentirse algo más normal e intentar esconder lo ocurrido en su casa en lo más hondo de su mente, aunque solo desembocara en un intento fallido. Theodore tampoco comentó nada, se limitó a brindarle uno de sus cálidos abrazos y ofrecerle una humeante taza de té. Pero incluso con todo aquello, su mente no dejaba de sentirse igual de colapsada. Su sueño se había visto permanentemente enturbiado por pesadillas terribles en las que Harry Potter era asesinado a sus pies, lo cual provocó que Catalina evitara a toda costa al muchacho cada vez que este la llamaba por los pasillos. Incluso había intentado sentarse con ella en alguna de las asignaturas que compartían, pero había preferido sentarse con Pansy Parkinson que junto a él.

Pensó y pensó durante las noches en las que prefería no dormir y no tener que enfrentarse a esos horribles sueños. Pensó sobre qué haría con la espantosa misión que le había encomendado su padre. Hiciera lo que hiciera el resultado sería igual de desastroso y doloroso para ella, pero llegó a considerar que uno le dolería más que otro. En definitiva, el mero hecho de plantearse la muerte de Eugene le provocaba escalofríos y un nudo terrible en la garganta. No quería que eso ocurriese, ¿pero sería capaz de conducir a alguien a quien consideraba su amigo a la muerte? Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para proteger a su hermano, pero tenía dudas de si, llegado el momento, podría realmente hacerlo.

Theodore, a su lado, dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada, llevándose algunas miradas curiosas de los compañeros que los rodeaban en la mesa—. ¿Tutorías? Definitivamente creo que Snape te odia, amiga.

Catalina se encogió de hombros, llevándose otra cucharada de sopa a la boca. Después de saborearla pacientemente, lo miró:

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda. Me fastidia que crea que puedo permitirme perder el tiempo así. Si sus alumnos necesitan tutorías, ¿no será quizá porque, simplemente, él no es buen profesor? Los alumnos de un buen profesor no necesitan ayuda externa.

—Que no te oiga decir eso. —La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó todavía más. Después de masticar un trozo de carne, añadió: —. Aunque sé que no tienes demasiado tiempo, quizá te vaya bien, _Cat_ —dijo con suavidad, casi temiendo que lo malinterpretase—. Quiero decir, sé que no tienes mucho tiempo libre, pero creo que cuanto más ocupada tengas la mente, mejor.

La morena se quedó pensativa al oír aquello, moviendo la cuchara plateada en su comida, de forma distraída. No necesitaba tener la mente ocupada. En realidad, cuanto más despejada la tuviera mejor, pues solo así conseguiría dar con soluciones a todos los problemas que tenía. Theodore sabía absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido, incluida la petición de Alphonse.

—De todos modos, no puedo negarme. Snape a veces abusa de su poder.

Theodore regresó su atención al papel:

—No sabía que Draco tenía tantos problemas en Pociones —meditó el chico.

—Quizá sea porque siempre va contigo en esa asignatura. Posiblemente, sin ti sería un desastre.

Él asintió, de acuerdo con lo que había dicho su amiga.

—Bueno, ya sabes, si quieres, puedo encargarme yo de él.

Theodore sabía que la relación entre sus dos mejores amigos no era precisamente la mejor. Y no podía culpar a Catalina de ello. Draco se había comportado terriblemente mal con ella desde primero. Actuó como muchos niños pequeños hacían frente a las chicas que les gustaban, _tratándola mal _—Theo se preguntó muchas veces el porqué de esas conductas. Pero mientras que con Pansy tratarla mal la atraía más —esta chica era realmente rara—, a Catalina solo lograba repelerla. La menor de los Bellarmine nunca había sido alguien especialmente cruel, más bien todo lo contrario. Solía ser amable, dulce y comprensiva. No la había visto nunca tratar mal a alguien por ser de otra casa, clase o sangre. Ella simplemente no diferenciaba, trataba a todos por igual. Cuando era más pequeña algunas veces llegó a preguntarle a Theodore el porqué del comportamiento de su amigo rubio, mas él se limitó a decir siempre que_ Draco era especialmente malo demostrando que alguien le caía bien_. Ella no se conformó con esa explicación y pronto dejó de tratar llevarse bien con él, simplemente lo apartó de su vida. Y ahora Draco, más ''maduro'', intentaba acercarse a Catalina y esta lo repelía, todavía recordando todos los desprecios que había recibido del muchacho.

—No, está bien —aseguró—. Es algo simple que puedo manejar. Estoy segura de que Draco prefiere tenerme de tutora y aprobar, que enfrentarse a su padre por algún suspenso —puntualizó, apartando el plato vacío frente a ella y cruzando las manos para apoyar el mentón sobre ellas—. Además, si el señor _abuso-de-mi-poder-cada-vez-que-puedo_ se entera de que me estás ayudando, no dudo de que nos castigaría a los dos.

Theodore resopló con una sonrisa graciosa. A veces simplemente amaba la espontaneidad de Catalina.

Antígona, que había estado frente a ellos cenando silenciosamente, alzó su mano hacia la lista que sostenía Theodore, quien se la dio con una suave sonrisa. Aparentemente las cosas entre Catalina y su mejor amiga estaban yendo mucho mejor desde que había regresado de su visita a casa. Para Antígona, Catalina se había ido por la muerte de su tío, para ella no era un secreto que la relación que había tenido con él en vida había sido sumamente íntima, así como con su mujer. Si aquella era la razón, realmente no le importaba demasiado. El muchacho sabía que Catalina estaba siendo especialmente difícil de tratar ese año y que su relación con la que había sido su mejor amiga desde su primer día en Hogwarts se había visto mellada. Veía que volvían a estar bien y que aquello hacía feliz a su amiga.

—Estás más callada de lo normal.

Cuando Catalina se dirigió a su amiga los ojos avellana de esta se alzaron de la lista, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Antígona? —La morena se inclinó más sobre la mesa, observando a su amiga con los párpados entrecerrados. Theodore recogió la lista que la rubia había dejado sobre la mesa, haciéndose el desentendido mientras comía su postre, dándole algo de privacidad a las amigas.

—Eugene me ha enviado una carta esta mañana —dijo—. Es la primera vez que lo hace desde que... Bueno —carraspeó—, me dejó.

Catalina se irguió en su asiento, con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Y por qué esa cara tan larga? —inquirió, jugueteando con el trozo de pastel que su amigo había puesto en su plato aprovechando su distracción. El chico se quejaba de que últimamente no comía de forma adecuada.

—Me pregunto si tienes algo que ver con ello.

—Solo fue una sugerencia. Eugene está pasando por un mal momento, así que le dije que podría enviarte una carta, que sería bueno para ambos —hizo una pausa, mirándola fijamente—. Pero en ningún momento lo he obligado. En realidad, no pensé que lo haría. No suele ser muy valiente. Así que si lo ha hecho es porque ha querido, no porque yo lo haya obligado.

La rubia asintió, con una sensación de cosquilleo naciendo en su pecho. Seguía sintiendo algo por Eugene, de eso nadie dudaba. Todo había acabado tan mal entre ellos, que él ni siquiera respondía las cartas que ella enviaba. Jamás creyó las razones que el muchacho le había dado para dejarlo y eso solo había significado una espina en su corazón que todavía seguía ahí. Sabía perfectamente que preguntarle a Catalina no serviría de nada, la chica era tremendamente buena en dar evasivas y más cuando se trataba de su hermano, ella siempre callaría si te trataba de él. Pero el simple hecho de que ahora él le enviase una carta, tuviera o no algo que ver Catalina, la había hecho más feliz de lo que quería reconocer, dándose cuenta de que realmente no lo había superado todavía.

Se levantaron de la mesa antes de que terminara la cena, queriendo evitar la marabunta de estudiantes felices por ser viernes que arrollaría pronto los pasillos. Habitualmente ese día nadie respetaba el toque de queda, y Flich estaba mucho más gruñón de lo normal, nadie quería toparse con él. Antígona se despidió de ellos en el vestíbulo, acercándose a Blaise y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, todo bajo la mirada escrutadora de la morena.

—Deja de asesinarlo con la mirada. —Theodore le dio un suave toque en el brazo, con una sonrisa apenada. Ella pestañeó, regresando a la realidad.

—Eso es algo que se le da particularmente bien. —Draco se acercó a ellos con su séquito, Crabble, Goyle y Parkinson.

—Lo sabes de primera mano —dijo la pelinegra, sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes—. Aunque ahora deberías tratarme bien, ya sabes, _no puede faltarse el respeto a un tutor_.

Draco alzó sus cejas, sin entender a qué se refería.

—_Ups_, ¿Snape no te lo ha dicho? A partir de ahora seré tu tutora. No sabía que se te daba _tan_ _mal_ Pociones —reconoció—. Así que trátame bien, tu nota depende de mí.

El rubio la vio marcharse de allí, su capa oscura hondeando con cada paso que daba. Su boca se quedó abierta, sin saber exactamente qué decir, mucho menos qué pensar. Por un lado, su orgullo se había sentido gravemente herido al pensar que la chica más soberbia que conocía había alimentado su ego por su ineptitud, y sabía que sin ninguna duda se mofaría por ser precisamente ella la que tendría que ayudarlo a estudiar. Sin embargo, por otro lado, sintió algo similar a alegría, solo de pensar que aquello significaba pasar algo más de tiempo con ella. Aunque simplemente lo desperdiciaran insultándose.

Tras él escuchó a Pansy mascullar alguna barbaridad.

—¡Catalina, espera!

Theodore notó cómo la chica a su lado se tensaba notablemente, y le dedicaba una fugaz mirada suplicante. La había visto evitar a Potter durante toda la semana, sabía el dilema que tenía. Y también sabía que elegiría ante todo a Eugene, pero no estaba tan seguro de que tuviera el valor de hacerlo. Theodore pensó que, si no lo hacía ella, lo haría él. No podía permitir que su mejor amiga, la que consideraba casi una hermana, perdiese a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Eso simplemente la destruiría.

—Oh, hola, Nott —saludó Harry cuando estuvo frente a Catalina, alzando tímidamente su mano. El Slytherin respondió con un cabeceo leve. Miró a la morena a su lado un momento y está asintió, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se fuera.

—Uh-oh —Harry titubeó—. ¿Cómo has estado? Me he enterado de lo de tu tío. La- Lamento la pérdida.

Ella asintió.

—Fue algo realmente inesperado.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ellos. Harry pareció encontrar algo sumamente importante en los ladrillos oscurecidos del suelo y Catalina lo observó, ausente. El chico se mordisqueó la mejilla con nerviosismo. Quería saber si había estado evitándolo aquella última semana, porque había tenido esa sensación cada vez que trataba de acercarse.

—Harry, quería preguntarte algo. —El chico volvió su atención a la Slytherin. La miró fijamente, encontrándose con unos ojos ligeramente entrecerrados con pesadez y cansancio. El corazón del chico se disparó—. Mi familia organiza un baile de Navidad todos los años, ya sabes, tradiciones arcaicas —zarandeó una mano—. Y me gustaría saber si querrías venir.

Sin duda el Gryffindor se sorprendió ante aquella invitación, abrió la boca impresionado, sin saber exactamente que decir. Sin embrago, sus hombros decayeron rápidamente.

—Me encantaría, pero pasaré las Navidades con Si- con la familia Weasley —dijo—. Aunque agradezco mucho que hayas pensado en mí —reconoció finalmente, con un sonrojo tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas.

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo. —Aunque en realidad sintió un nudo en la garganta al decir eso—. Si cambias de opinión, la oferta sigue en pie. Buenas noches, Harry, que descanses.

Bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras de dos en dos, sin mirar atrás. Su corazón latía con rapidez en su pecho, y logró oír la sangre bombeando en sus oídos. No logró descifrar qué la perturbaba más, el hecho de que hubiera sido capaz de invitar al chico al baile, sin duda llevándolo a una muerte segura, o que este hubiera rechazado la oferta y ahora tuviera un grave problema entre manos. Por un lado, se sentía aliviada de que lo hubiera hecho, pero cuando lo pensó detenidamente, se dio cuenta de cuán grave era que no hubiera aceptado. Por mucho que le enviara una carta a su padre informándole la negativa del chico, este no cesaría en su idea. Tendría que llevar de cualquier modo a Harry al baile, o de lo contrario, la vida de Eugene peligraría.

Harry regresó a su Sala Común algo confundido, con la sensación culpable de haber ofendido a la chica.

—Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

Se acercó a los sillones, donde Hermione estudiaba —para variar— y Ron contemplaba el fuego, con un pergamino medio abierto frente a él y una pluma en el tintero ahogándose. El moreno se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón en el que estaba el pelirrojo—. Creo que he molestado a Catalina.

—¿Y qué?

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de reprimenda a su amigo, y se irguió en su lugar, con sus cejas contraídas en una curiosa mueca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué has hecho?

—No- No lo sé —murmuró—. Me ha invitado al baile de Navidad de su familia.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron y un jadeo ruidoso escapó de sus labios.

—¡Eso es… maravilloso! —Ladeó su cabeza, dudosa—. ¿Y por qué se ha molestado?

—Le he dicho que no…

Ron emitió una carcajada sonora y alzó su mano para que Harry chocara los cinco, mas no lo hizo; seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido. Hermione negó repetidas veces, chasqueando la lengua.

—Entiendo entonces el porqué.

—Quiero pasar las Navidades con Sirius —susurró, inclinándose hacia sus amigos al decir el nombre de su padrino fugitivo, mirando con recelo a algunos compañeros que estaban a su alrededor—. Es un simple baile, no es para tanto…

—No, Harry, no es un simple baile —negó la chica—. Es el baile al que acuden las últimas familias que se mantienen como sagrados veintiocho. —El rostro interrogante de su amigo le hizo saber que siquiera sabía a qué se refería—. Son las familias cuya línea de sangre sigue siendo totalmente pura.

—Es una farsa —masculló Ron—. Querrás decir las familias que son fieles a _quién-tú-ya-sabes_.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin responder al muchacho. No iba a quitarle la razón. Había leído que los Weasley habían pertenecido a los sagrados veintiocho, pero debido a algunos supuestos antepasados _muggles_ habían sido excluidos. Ella realmente creía que eso se debía a su situación económica.

—Sea como sea, ser invitado es un gran honor, Harry —se acomodó en su lugar. Su melena leónina danzó con el movimiento—. Ese baile es una tradición que lleva siglos en la familia Bellarmine. Ser invitado, mucho más personalmente por uno de los miembros, es excepcional. Rechazarlo de algún modo es rechazar su linaje.

—No he rechazado a Catalina —masculló Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

—A su familia, que es peor. —El tono venenoso de Ron impregnó el ambiente, y todos quedaron callados, meditabundos, para no volver a hablar, solo para darse las buenas noches.

Pasó todo el día de clases con normalidad. Lo único interesante fue en Herbología, cuando Ron Weasley dejó caer semillas de Puffapod por accidente y empezaron a florecer al instante.

Caminaba por los pasillos casi de manera automática junto a Thedoro, y solo cuando divisó la capa oscura de Snape pestañeó, alzando la mano hacia el brazo de su amigo y dándole un suave apretón, despidiéndose apresuradamente. Quería tratar algunos aspectos de las tutorías con Snape y no veía mejor momento que aquel.

Así que silenciosamente caminó hacia las mazmorras del castillo, viendo la tela oscura hondear y desaparecer tras las esquinas. Mas detuvo su persecución cuando Harry se plantó frente a ella. Se veía turbado por alguna razón, su boca estaba entreabierta y dejaba escapar grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Uh, yo- Catalina, acerca de lo de ayer… Lo del baile de tu familia y eso…

La chica casi deseó mostrarse enfadada, ofendida, quizá con la vana esperanza de que así él cambiaría de opinión. Aprovecharse del afecto que claramente Harry le ofrecía era una opción que tenía presente. Si se sentía mal por hacerla enfadar, podría llegar a plantearse su respuesta y aceptar por el mero hecho de complacerla. Estaba casi cien por cien segura de que así ocurriría.

—Está bien, Harry —se apresuró a decir. En definitiva, no podía hacerle algo tan ruin, no a él, por lo menos—. Entiendo que tienes otros compromisos, no estoy enfadada por ello.

El chico casi se encogió de alivio al escuchar sus palabras, por lo que sonrió abiertamente mientras asentía, efusivo.

—Va-Vale. Hermione me dijo que- Bueno, que podía resultar una ofensa- Y yo… Bueno, no quería que sonara de ese modo.

Negó—. No lo hizo, tranquilo. —Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron levemente—. Aunque la oferta sigue en pie, por si cambias de opinión —dijo finalmente, asintiendo y reiniciando su camino hacia las mazmorras, con prisa. Tenía la sensación de que el muchacho quería decirle algo más, pero Catalina simplemente quería marcharse de ahí, no verlo más. No cuando cada vez que alzaba la mirada pensaba en que había fallado en su misión.

Aunque había decidido no usar su artimaña con Harry, un cosquilleo casi doloroso se instaló en su pecho al no hacerlo. De no conseguir que el Gryffindor aceptase esa oferta, no quería imaginarse qué le ocurriría a Eugene. El simple hecho de hacerlo le provocaba un escalofrío terrible que vibraba contra sus huesos. Podían torturarla de todos los modos imaginables, pero sin duda, el pensar que le hicieran algo a su hermano sería la peor tortura que podrían hacerle. Y sería a la primera que acudirían si no lograba cumplir una misión tan sencilla como aquella.

Los pasillos se tornaban cada vez más oscuros conforme descendía. Solo se oía el rumor de las conversaciones de los pocos cuadros que allí había y el resonar de sus pasos contra el frío suelo. Quizá su alma Slytherin era la que le provocaba que se sintiera tan cómoda en aquel lugar. Prácticamente nunca había nadie allí, solo cuando había clase de Pociones, e incluso así los alumnos eran extremadamente silenciosos, cuidadosos de que Snape no los oyera y regañara. Se sentía calmada en aquel lugar, lejos de miradas indiscretas y del barullo de la muchedumbre. Incluso cuando oía a Ron quejarse constantemente de las pésimas condiciones de aquel rincón del castillo —sin duda, eso se debía a la cantidad de arañas que vivían allí—, pensaba que era mejor que cualquier otra parte.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando escuchó unos murmullos que no provenían de ninguno de los cuadros. Identificó la voz áspera de Snape y otra femenina que, aunque se le hacía sumamente conocida, no supo identificar. Sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no estaba bien, pero no pudo evitarlo y se detuvo en la esquina, viendo la espalda ancha del profesor de Pociones frente a alguien.

—Me estoy esforzando mucho en su asignatura, profesor Snape.

Logró divisar, al fin, a la muchacha y enseguida reconoció a Carla, la chica Ravenclaw con la que había tropezado unos días atrás. Su rostro estaba todavía más enrojecido y sus grandes ojos oliváceos brillaban por una tela de lágrimas que amenazaba con romperse.

Vio encogerse la espalda de Snape en lo que parecía ser una profunda bocanada de aire.

—No lo suficiente al parecer, señorita Brewster —dijo con su típico tono monótono. Catalina frunció el ceño al oír ese apellido, sin duda le sonaba de algo, pero no estaba segura de qué—. No me haga perder más el tiempo, no cambiaré su nota.

No le permitió a la muchacha decir nada más y en un par de zancadas ya se encontraba encerrado en su despacho. Carla se quedó estática en el pasillo, mirando absorta el lugar que había dejado vacío el profesor. Su labio inferior temblaba en un gracioso puchero y sus cejas finas estaban contraídas en una mueca de rabia e impotencia.

Catalina se mordisqueó la mejilla repetidas veces, sintiendo la carne que apresaba entre sus dientes quebrarse, retumbando el sonido en sus oídos. Por su mente rondaba una idea y casi de manera involuntaria salió de su escondrijo y se acercó despacio a la chica, quien no había reparado todavía en su presencia.

—Hola —murmuró a modo de saludo. Tal y como esperaba, la cabeza de Carla se alzó rápidamente al oír su voz, y sus párpados tintinearon dejando escapar algunas lágrimas fugaces. La pelinegra divisó el rastro de algunas que ya habían caído por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Hola —carraspeó.

—Siento ser una entrometida —murmuró la Slytherin—, pero no he podido evitar escuchar tu conversación con Snape.

—Oh… —se limitó a decir la muchacha—, siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso. Pensarás que soy ridícula por suplicar una subida de nota.

No negó haberse sorprendido cuando la Ravenclaw dijo más de dos palabras sin titubear, pero al parecer, al mencionarle el tema de Snape había olvidado su timidez y temor hacia Catalina.

Y Catalina no lo diría, pero sin duda le parecía ridículo limosnear una mejora de nota. No era algo que haría un Slytherin, claramente. La opción era mejorar el rendimiento en la asignatura, pero pedirle a Severus Snape algo de compasión era como pedirle peras al olmo. Ese hombre era un auténtico témpano y no cedería ante cuatro lágrimas de una alumna que, además de no ser de su casa, se rebajaba a tal nivel de indignidad.

—Bueno, estoy dando clases de refuerzo de Pociones por mandato de Snape a algunos alumnos de mi casa —comenzó, sugerente, a lo que el rostro de la chica se desfiguró en una mueca extraña—. Evidentemente te ayudaría a parte, no creo que quieras estar en un grupo de serpientes —se mofó irónicamente—, pero podría ayudarte si lo deseas.

El silencio que se cernió sobre ellas fue cuanto menos extraño. No incómodo, pero por lo menos asfixiante. Carla desvió su mirada a algún punto de la pared, que aparentemente le pareció más interesante que cualquier otra cosa en aquel momento. No había mirado a los ojos a Catalina en ningún momento. Rehuía por completo el contacto. Era mucho más baja que ella, una cabeza y media, pero eso se notaba todavía más por lo encogida que estaba, empequeñecida y visiblemente intimidada por la Bellarmine.

—No, no, no quiero molestar.

—Si te lo ofrezco es porque claramente no molestas —dijo, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y cruzándose de brazos en un gesto desdeñoso—. Te espero el viernes en la biblioteca.

Carla sabía que no podía negarse, pero no pudo hacer más que preguntarse por qué alguien como ella, la hija de la familia pura sangre más importante y la reina Slytherin, se había ofrecido. ¿Acaso Catalina Bellarmine sabía quién era ella? ¿Sabía todo lo que su familia le había causado a los Brewster?

La vio alejarse de allí con pasos sigilosos. Comparó inevitablemente su caminar con una pluma, tan ligero, apenas audible y con un grácil contoneo de su cuerpo. Solo lograba oír el tintineo de los muchos pendientes de sus orejas.

—Tan buena samaritana como siempre.

Realmente no se sorprendió de encontrarse de cara con Malfoy cuando caminaba hacia su Sala Común. El muchacho estaba apoyado contra una de las frías paredes, haciendo danzar la varita entre sus manos con desinterés.

—Y tú tan invasivo —murmuró—. ¿Le has cogido el gusto a espiarme, Malfoy?

—Ha sido un bonito gesto —añadió después de un rato, alzando finalmente sus orbes grises hacia ella.

Catalina buscó algo de mofa en lo que acababa de decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Realmente se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho por aquella muchacha.

—Que no seas capaz de hacer algo por alguien que no seas tú mismo, no quiere decir que el resto del mundo actúe igual —sonrió con suficiencia y pasó de largo en dirección a su habitación—. Nos vemos mañana con el grupo de repaso.

—¡Espera! —El chico la alcanzó con dos zancadas largas—. Querría hacer las clases aparte, no con el resto, como esa chica… No me gustaría que se enterara todo el mundo de lo mal que se me da esa asignatura… —titubeó—. Por favor.

Catalina lo escrutó durante unos segundos—. Está bien —contestó ante la cara de súplica y tristeza de su compañero. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, ciertamente—. Entonces nos vemos el viernes por la tarde en la biblioteca, después de la clase con Carla.

—Gracias —lo oyó murmurar a sus espaldas.


	7. 7

Capítulo 7

—_**C**_omencemos. —Una Carla más nerviosa de lo normal aguardaba por ella en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Las clases con el resto de Slytherin habían ido mejor de lo que esperaba y Catalina estaba relajada, convencida de que esta no sería mucho más complicada. Realmente sus compañeros de casa eran unos inútiles en aquella asignatura, pero tenía esperanzas de que esta chica no lo fuera. Aunque con solo echarle un vistazo a la pequeña Ravenclaw la veía vibrar de inquietud ante esa clase.

—No te preocupes, no muerdo —murmuró la morena, sentándose frente a ella con una sonrisa suave—. Me voy a asegurar de que para las siguientes clases estés preparada y que hagas la próxima prueba de diez.

Volvió a sonreír con amabilidad para tratar de tranquilizar a la muchacha, pero le pareció que hasta sus rizos cortos botaban. Sería duro calmarla.

—Vale… Y-yo…—Se notaba que estaba intimidada de nuevo porque Catalina fuera su profesora—. Perdona, estoy muy nerviosa. Nunca había necesitado clases de repaso y, además, para una Ravenclaw esto no es algo por lo que sentirse orgullosa…

Catalina reprimió una contestación de burla hacia los Ravenclaw, siempre tan orgullosos de su inteligencia superior respecto al resto de casas, y se centró en el temario de Pociones. Durante la clase aprovechó los momentos en los que Carla estaba concentrada memorizando fórmulas y cantidades para escribir algunas cartas a su hermano. Lo echaba de menos y desde su visita a casa estaba todavía más preocupada. No sabía en qué situación podría encontrarse, su marca no dejaba de arder constantemente y podía notar su nervosismo. Por un lado, no se atrevía a enviar esas cartas por si eran interceptadas por las manos equivocadas, entre ellas Umbridge y Alphonse. Pero, por otro lado, tenía muchas ganas de recibir noticias de Eugene. Aquello la impulsaba a, por lo menos, escribir esas cartas, aunque finalmente no las enviara. No se daba cuenta que, de vez en cuando, mientras ella escribía, Carla interrumpía su labor memorística y la observaba minuciosamente.

La hora y media que se había comprometido a dedicarle a la muchacha pasó veloz, más de lo que se esperaba la morena. Las chicas recogieron sus cosas casi sin hablar, Carla seguía demasiado intimidada. La Ravenclaw gesticuló con la mano tímidamente a modo de despedida y la Slytherin le dedico un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras recogía sus libros.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Se topó con Malfoy en la entrada de la biblioteca. Se había olvidado completamente de la clase que había apalabrado con él para justo después. Maldijo internamente, mientras apretujaba la pila de libros contra su pecho.

—Perdona, casi lo olvido, busquemos una mesa —contestó con cansancio impregnado en su voz. Solo tenía ganas de ir a su sala común para poder relajarse un poco antes de la cena. Eso no iba a poder ser y se vería obligada a ir a cenar con todos los libros.

Encontró vacío el rincón en el que había estado dando la clase anterior y se sentó con pesadez en la misma silla. Sacó sus cosas de la mochila y preparó el temario. Esta clase no le hacía tanta ilusión como la pasada, pues su alumno no era ni de lejos igual de tierno.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Sorprendida por esa pregunta inesperada se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué contestar, instantes después de iniciar la sesión. Quizá sería incluso más inteligente no hacer y no dar al rubio la oportunidad de sentirse superior, pero de algún modo los ojos escrutadores del chico parecían sinceros. Seguramente habría estado hablando con Theodore y este le habría recomendado ser amable. Decidió pues que era mejor pasar la próxima hora sin demasiada tensión y que contestar con suavidad era la mejor opción si quería amenizar esa sesión.

—He estado mejor, supongo. Estoy bastante cansada esta semana, compaginar mis estudios con las tutorías está resultando más agotador de lo que creía. —Notaba todavía con más fuerza el peso del cansancio en sus párpados y en todo su cuerpo. Ya solo quedaba esta clase de repaso, seguramente no iría a cenar y se podría meter en la cama.

—Podemos dejarlo por hoy, si quieres.

El ofrecimiento del muchacho logró sacarle una sonrisa suave a Catalina—. ¿Es esto un gesto benévolo por tu parte, Malfoy? —Pestañeó lentamente—. No te preocupes, terminemos e iré a dormir.

—¿Y la cena?

La respuesta de la muchacha fue golpear repetitivamente el pergamino con sus uñas cubiertas por un vivo verde esmeralda, redirigiendo la atención del rubio hacia la materia. Este, quedándose con ganas de reprocharle el no ir a la cena, se mantuvo en silencio. Él no era nadie para recriminárselo, si ella no quería ir a cenar, no podía decirle nada.

La clase pasó relativamente rápido para ambos. Catalina apuntó en un trozo de papel todo lo que Draco debía repasar para la próxima sesión y así facilitar más el temario. En definitiva, el chico iba muy mal en esa asignatura. Logró entender por qué no quiso ir con el resto de los compañeros. Para cuando empezaron a recoger la mesa la biblioteca ya estaba vacía. Todos los alumnos estarían probablemente en la cena a esas horas e incluso Madame Pince les lanzaba furtivas miradas para que se marchasen. Pasaban cinco minutos de las ocho y ella seguramente querría cenar también.

Los pasillos estaban igual de desolados cuando salieron. Algún alumno corría escaleras abajo con su estómago rugiendo. Cuando llegaron al primer piso seguían en silencio. Draco se removía incómodo por este y lanzaba miradas furtivas a la chica, quien permanecía con la vista al frente con aquel rostro de mármol impasible.

—¿No irás a cenar?

Catalina negó, contoneando su cabeza suavemente—. Solo quiero dormir. Acuérdate de repasar lo que te he apuntado —dijo, señalando el bolsillo del pantalón del chico, en el que había guardado el trozo de pergamino.

Cuando empezó a retirarse de allí Draco tragó con fuerza mientras fruncía las cejas.

—Deberías ir a cenar. —Al escuchar su voz el rubio se sorprendió, casi había dicho eso de manera involuntaria. Pero lo había dicho y ya no había qué con rectificar—. Te estás esforzando mucho, tu cuerpo necesita energías, necesitas comer. Por mucho que duermas, si no te alimentas, continuarás cansada, Catalina.

La chica se volvió a mirarlo al oírle decir su nombre. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo decía, era la primera que no lo hacía con mofa o en una de sus muchas discusiones. Inspeccionó durante unos segundos sus palabras en busca de algún ápice de burla o intentando descubrir si aquello era alguna de sus artimañas baratas.

Más solo se topó con sus cejas cenizas fruncidas y sus ojos grises entrecerrados. _Draco Malfoy se estaba preocupando por ella y por su salud. _El estado de perplejidad en el que quedó la hizo redirigir sus pasos hacia el Gran Comedor, notando cómo su estómago comenzaba a rugir levemente.

Catalina se encontró en una interminable noche de insomnio en la que no dejó de removerse de un lado a otro en el colchón. Aquel día era la salida a Hogsmeade, así que no aguantó más sobre la cama, y se enfundó en unos vaqueros oscuros y un jersey azulado, sumando un gran pañuelo de lana oscura y un abrigo al ver por la ventana caer los primeros copos de nieve.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor no le sorprendió que algunos alumnos ya estuvieran despiertos, sobre todo de tercero, era su primera salida y entre el barullo se percibía el nerviosismo. Descubrió en un vistazo a Harry en su mesa, removiendo distraído sus cereales. Catalina caminó hacia él silenciosamente y se sentó a su lado, observándolo con las cejas alzadas. Hasta que carraspeó y este levantó la vista, aturdido.

—¡Catalina!

Ella sonrió suavemente—. ¿Te has olvidado de nuestra cita? —bromeó. Las mejillas pálidas del muchacho adquirieron un tono rojizo adorable y tragó duramente los cereales de su boca.

—¿Ci-Cita? —murmuró, extrañado.

—Me pediste que fuéramos juntos a la primera salida de Hogsmeade —le recordó ella, mientras se llevaba una uva oscura a la boca. Al parecer el chico se había olvidado, y posiblemente habría hecho planes. ¿Quizá con Cho Chang? Realmente la Ravenclaw nunca le había caído bien a Catalina, le parecía una chica necia y torpe, todo lo contario a lo que debería considerarse de alguien de su casa. Además, tras lo ocurrido con Cedric Diggory, la Slytherin se preguntó cómo se recompuso tan rápido, al fin y al cabo, perder a tu amado a manos del Señor Oscuro no era algo que se superase fácilmente. Para ella, Cho Chang no era una chica de fiar, ni de sentimientos puros. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, y la espesa marea de hebras danzó. Harry no pudo evitar percibir que tenía el cabello algo más largo—. Está bien si te has olvidado, podemos dejarlo para otro día.

—¡No! No, no —se apresuró a contestar—. Quiero decir, no quiero dejarlo para otro día. —Cogió aire y apartó el desayuno a un lado, para girarse hacia ella—. Aunque antes tengo una especie de… reunión. ¿Podemos encontrarnos después?

Catalina alzó las cejas—. ¿Una reunión?

—¡Catalina! ¡Estaba buscándote!

Apartó su atención de Harry y giró su cuerpo para ver a Hermione acercándose a ella apresurada. La piel de sus mejillas estaba sonrosada y su pecho subía y bajaba atropelladamente. Ron se sentó al otro lado de Harry, sin siquiera mirarla. En apenas segundos sus carrillos estaban inflados, casi atragantado con un bollo de Bath que había engullido de un solo bocado.

La pelinegra sonrió, alzando su mano en un saludo suave—. Me has encontrado.

La castaña le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera. Al parecer tenía que decirle algo que requería de mucho secretismo. Catalina, movida por la curiosidad, se levantó y en dos zancadas ya estaba a su lado. Era imposible no fijarse en el contraste entre ambas chicas. Así como Hermione era más bien baja, delgada y de piel dorada, Catalina era bastante más alta, de curvas marcadas y piel increíblemente pálida, casi mortecina.

Hermione se detuvo en un rincón de las escaleras, libre de las miradas indiscretas de los cuadros y lejos de los alumnos curiosos.

—Si no fuera porque te conozco, creería que te vas a confesar —murmuró, apoyándose en la pared con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Hermione negó—. Es importante, Catalina —dijo—. Harry y Ron no querían decírtelo, pero creo que mereces saberlo, yo confío en ti.

Los orbes hielo de la chica se entrecerraron, ¿Harry no confiaba en ella? De Ron se lo esperaba, de él, definitivamente no. Se irguió en su lugar, mostrándole a la leona que tenía toda su atención.

—Sabes que Umbridge es… —dudó.

—Muchas cosas y ninguna buena, sí —atajó Catalina, apresurándola a contarle aquel secreto, picada por la curiosidad.

—Sí, y ahora con, bueno- _Él_ vivo, necesitamos saber defendernos y en sus clases no estamos aprendiendo nada. Allí fuera la vida cada vez es más peligrosa… Necesitamos aprender a lanzar hechizos defensivos porqu-

—Hermione, ve al grano.

La mencionada le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero acabó suspirando—. Hoy habrá una reunión, en el _Cabeza de puerco_, la idea es empezar a hacer tutorías a los alumnos que estén interesados en aprender a defenderse.

—¿Hermione Granger va a romper las reglas con clases clandestinas? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con nuestra empollona? —bromeó—. ¿Quién será el profesor?

—Bien, Harry es el único que se ha enfrentado a _quién-tú-ya-sabes_, así que… —dejó la frase en el aire. Catalina asintió—. Y tú- Bueno- Conoces cómo actúan los mortífagos, sabes cómo es ese mundo, porque… Bueno… —carraspeó.

—Mi familia es fiel a Voldemort. —El semblante de Catalina se endureció y Hermione se tensó al oír ese nombre, dejando de mirarla a los ojos, intimidada—. ¿Estás pidiéndole a la hija de unos mortífagos que os enseñe cómo luchar contra ellos? —Expulsó aire por la nariz con pesadez—. ¿Quién te dice que yo no lo sea? —Los orbes pardos de Hermione bajaron al brazo izquierdo de Catalina, cubierto por la tela de su jersey.

—Sé que no eres uno de ellos.

—¿Y qué te hace creer eso? —Se inclinó sobre ella. Hermione sintió el gélido aliento de la morena chocar con su rostro.

—Porque te conozco, y tú eres buena.

—No me conoces, Hermione —negó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás—. No me conoces ni a mí, ni a mi familia. Gracias por la oferta, pero no creo ser bienvenida allí.

Se alejó de allí sin decir nada más. Sentía un escozor en el pecho, mucho más doloroso de lo que quería reconocer. Ella no era buena, no, jamás lo sería. Esa era su realidad, que jamás sería alguien bueno, condenada a seguir el mismo camino, aquel ya dictado por su familia, sin más opción. Su destino era ese.

Caminó hacia su mesa sin mirar a la de Gryffindor, consciente de que Harry la seguía con la mirada. Él no confiaba en ella, y Hermione muchísimo menos. Cada vez que la miraban solo veían a su familia, el apellido con el que había sido condenada toda su existencia. No desperdiciaría el tiempo intentando mejorar eso.

Theodore le brindó una sonrisa cuando se dejó caer a su lado. Frente a él estaba Draco, quien también la observaba cuidadoso—. Creo que alguien está de mal humor hoy —dijo su amigo—. Te hemos visto hablando con Granger, ¿está todo bien?

Catalina observó el zumo llenar su copa, silenciosamente. Después, giró su mirada hacia los chicos, quienes esperaban su respuesta, y se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero hablar del tema —reconoció—. ¿Iréis juntos a Hogsmeade? —asintieron—-. ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

—Claro.

Theodore miró a Draco, sorprendido de lo rápido que había respondido, pero no dijo nada, volviendo su atención a la chica—. ¿Te ha fallado tu cita?

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros, dándole un mordisco a su porción de pastel de zanahoria. No volvió a hablar en todo el desayuno.

Draco y Catalina caminaron hacia los jardines en silencio mientras Theodore iba a su habitación, en busca de un suéter a causa del frío inminente que ya obligaba a los alumnos a ir más abrigados. Parecía no haber mirado por la ventana aquella mañana y ver que todo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco. Se detuvieron bajo uno de los arcos del patio, donde los primeros rayos de un sol perezoso alumbraban las paredes de piedra del edificio. La chica no dudó en apoyarse sobre la columna, disfrutando del contraste entre el frío del ambiente y el calor de la luz sobre su piel.

Draco enfundó sus dedos en el pantalón oscuro que llevaba, observando de reojo a la muchacha. Su mente seguía rememorando el rostro de la chica la noche anterior, antes de la cena. Realmente le sorprendió que hubiera aceptado, pero mucho más que se hubiera sentado a su lado en la gran mesa. Sintió algo cálido inundar su pecho al tenerla tan cerca, sin discutir, pacíficamente disfrutando el uno la compañía del otro. O por lo menos él disfrutó.

Quería empezar una conversación, pero cuando la observó con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gozando del sol, las palabras se ahogaron en su boca. Parecía tranquila, no quedaba rastro de la chica agotada y constantemente a la defensiva que recordaba. Simplemente parecía disfrutar, mimetizándose el blanco de su piel con el virginal blanco de la nieve que empezaba a caer de nuevo.

—¿Tú crees en la redención?

Draco carraspeó apartando la mirada rápidamente cuando los ojos de Catalina se posaron sobre él, temiendo haber sido descubierto mirándola fijamente. Más ella no lo hizo o prefirió no mencionar nada, a la espera de su respuesta.

—¿Redención? —murmuró y desenfundó una de sus manos que resguardaba en el bolsillo, rascándose con insistencia la mejilla—. Es algo difícil. Existe redimir a alguien de una obligación, pero algunas obligaciones son imposibles de evitar. Luego está conseguir la libertad por algo o alguna razón… Y toda libertad tiene un precio. No creo que sea imposible, pero siempre es complicado, sobre todo en algunos casos.

Catalina regresó al mismo silencio, asintiendo mientras, aparentemente, procesaba su respuesta. En su rostro se percibían algunas muecas, como si en su interior se desatara una especie de batalla. Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada más, Theodore apareció, dándole una palmada en el hombro para indicar que ya podían emprender camino hacia Hogsmeade. La pelinegra no volvió a mediar palabra en todo el trayecto. La nieve para aquel entonces caía con más intensidad y conforme avanzaban hacia el pueblo se hacía ligeramente más difícil caminar. La chica hundía distraídamente sus botas en la tierna capa blanquecina, mientras escuchaba a los muchachos hablar.

La primera parada que hicieron fue en _La casa de las plumas_, pues Draco al parecer había perdido la suya y necesitaba una urgentemente. Agradecieron el contraste del calor del local con el frío del exterior, la pelinegra dejó escapar un suspiro mientras empezaba a merodear por los pasillos. Estantes y estantes de madera oscura y corroída se alzaban hasta el alto techo, repletos de cajas de todos los colores y tamaños, así como pequeñas urnas de cristal donde estaban expuestas las diferentes plumas. Algunas no lograban verse por la cantidad de polvo que había en ellas. Aquel lugar le remitía inevitablemente a _Ollivanders_.

Siguió paseando un buen rato por los pasadizos, dejando que las voces de sus dos compañeros acabasen siendo absorbidas por las paredes, hasta convertirse en un simple rumor. Su mente divagó de nuevo a su conversación con Hermione. Realmente no le sorprendía que se supiese que su familia era fiel a Voldemort. No era difícil encajar las piezas en ese puzle, todos de Slytherin, todos puristas, y algunos miembros en Azkaban tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Quería no sentirse sorprendida por ello, pero la abrumaba más de lo que quería confesar que la gente creyera que ella también lo era. Quizá había decidido obviar voluntariamente las miradas indiscretas que caían de vez en cuando sobre su brazo izquierdo. Algunas veces lo llevaba expuesto para acallar las malas lenguas, pero aun así eso no servía. Se esmeraba en ignorarlo, pero todo ese revuelo solo lograba hacer crecer en ella esa semilla de temor. Si todo el mundo creía que era mortífaga, solo era una confirmación casi premonitora de que acabaría por serlo. Y aunque que sabía que acabaría sabiendo así, se esforzaba en ignorarlo y mantener la absurda esperanza de no tener que serlo jamás.

—¿Te gusta esa?

Se sobresaltó al oír de forma repentina la voz de Malfoy tras ella. Tan ensimismada había estado que ni siquiera lo había oído llegar —incluso cuando la madera corroída del suelo chirriaba a cada paso sobre ella. Ciertamente lo único que se divisaba bien del chico era su cabellera casi fluorescente, pues iba con su característico traje negro que se mimetizaba perfectamente con el entorno. Iba de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos y la observaba con cautela. Catalina no se había dado cuenta que en su divagación había cogido entre sus manos uno de esos tarros de cristal polvorientos. Dentro de este una gran y ostentosa pluma de colores azulados brillaba, con la boquilla y el plumín de plata. Volvió a dejarlo en su lugar, volviéndose hacia él.

—¿Habéis terminado?

Draco dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones ruidosamente, inflando las aletas de su nariz mientras asentía—. _Theo_ quiere ir a _Honeydukes_.

Ciertamente _Honeydukes_ era un paraíso para todo amante del dulce. E incluso para quien no lo fuera también, pues el mero hecho de estar allí contagiaba a cualquiera de su característica alegría. No dudaba demasiado en afirmar que aquel era el lugar más acogedor de todo el pueblo, junto a _Madame_ _Pudipié. _

Casi de forma instantánea Catalina se sintió algo incómoda y violenta al encontrarse con Hermione y Harry en la tienda, ambos observándola fijamente. Le parecieron más interesantes los dulces que Theodore le enseñaba en esos momentos que mirar a los chicos. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le había dolido, Harry no parecía confiar en ella, y Hermione la veía como una futura mortífaga. Aunque quizá solo estaba siendo hipócrita, ¿cómo podía pedirle a Harry que confiase en ella cuando quería conducirlo a la muerte invitándolo al baile de navidad? Realmente se merecía esa desconfianza del muchacho hacia ella. Se merecía eso y más.

No compró dulces, no era particularmente fanática de ellos, pero Theodore le regaló algunas babosas de gelatina en un intento de animarla. Así que cuando salieron de nuevo a la intemperie de la calle, lo hicieron con las manos repletas. Catalina mordisqueó el dulce, el sabor de la fresa inundó su boca a los segundos, y con ello la invadió la sensación de volver a ser una adolescente normal, con las risas de los dos muchachos a sus espaldas y una enorme chuchería entre sus manos.

Cuando empezó a acercarse el mediodía y ya habían estado en todas las tiendas posibles e interesantes del pueblo, decidieron ir a comer algo a _Las tres escobas_. Draco aparentemente tenía algo que hacer, así que les pidió que se adelantasen y en unos minutos volvería a unirse a ellos. Catalina no le dio más importancia y Theodore le anunció que adelantaría su pedido para poder comer todos juntos. Así que mientras que su amigo se quedó en la barra pidiendo tres cervezas de mantequilla y algunos platillos para llenar sus estómagos, Catalina se apropió de una mesa alta y redonda que quedaba cerca de la puerta. Los días que los estudiantes bajaban a Hogsmeade, era difícil conseguir lugar en _Las tres escobas_, pues todos iban allí por la famosa cerveza y por el ambiente acogedor de jolgorio.

—Aunque Potter no sea santo de mi devoción, creo que deberías hablar con él.

La morena alzó la vista cuando su amigo puso una rebosante jarra frente a ella y bufó antes de darle un sorbo—. _Cat_, en serio, te miraba como un cachorro degollado. Granger parecía arrepentida.

—¿Siempre tienes que actuar como mi conciencia?

—Si no lo hiciera, ¿qué sería de ti?…

—De todos modos, tienen cosas mejores que hacer hoy… No creo que tengan tiempo de hablar conmigo.

—Catalina…—El tono amenazador de Theodore apuntaba a que no iba a discutir.

La puerta del local se abrió con un chirrido molesto cuando la empujó, y la chica volvió a pensar que ella no debía estar allí. Oyó pasos y voces hablando bajo en el piso de arriba y se le ocurrió que quizá ya habían descubierto su presencia. En ella se acrecentó la sensación de estar en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto.

—Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, porque si queda alguna opción de derrotar a… a Voldemort…

El aire le pareció más denso conforme subía las escaleras, y se quedó acogida entre las sombras de la entrada. La voz de Hermione le sonó remota, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para crisparle los nervios cuando oyó _ese_ nombre.

La idea repentina de derrotar a Voldemort rondó su mente casi al instante, y un cosquilleo subió por su pecho hasta ahogarse en su garganta, escapándosele un jadeo casi de emoción. ¿Y si esa era la solución? Le sonaba a locura, pero en realidad esos últimos meses esa palabra encajaba perfectamente con su vida. Si pudiera eliminar a Voldemort de esa ecuación, quizá toda su vida acabaría por solucionarse, y Eugene y ella volverían a ser felices, sin temor a encontrarse a aquel monstruo tras la puerta, aguardando por ella.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos apenas notó cuando todos en la sala se levantaron de sus lugares y se agruparon alrededor de una mesa. Pudo divisar que firmaban en un pergamino, así que supuso que ahí se inscribían para aquella _aventurita_. Infló su pecho de aire, y lo expulsó a la par que echó a andar. Sus botas resonaron contra el suelo, cuya madera corroída chirrió al dar un par de pasos. Varios de los presentes se giraron asustados, quizá temiendo ser descubiertos tan pronto. Y quizá hubieran preferido que así fuera, antes que verla a ella plantada allí. Las caras de obvio disgusto no tardaron en hacerse presente y Catalina alzó el mentón con orgullo. Tenía el mismo derecho que todos a estar allí. Ella no era más que otra víctima de aquel ser despreciable.

Esperó apoyada en la pared del fondo de la sala, a la vista de todos, pero sin hacer ademán de avanzar hacia la mesa para apuntarse. Los que ya habían firmado la hoja se iban marchando de uno en uno o en pequeños grupos. Todos observándola con recelo y cautela al pasar por su lado, sin comprender su presencia en ese lugar, en esa reunión. Cuando la sala se hubo vaciado casi por completo, solo quedaron Harry, Ron y Hermione, esta con la lista entre sus manos. La castaña iba a guardar el pergamino en su bolsillo, pero el repiqueteo de los tacones de Catalina en la madera de la sala al acercarse la detuvo. No había reparado en su presencia al parecer, pero al hacerlo, la sorpresa bañó su rostro y boqueó repetidas veces. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y muy probablemente sus orejas corrieron la misma suerte.

—¡Catalina! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La morena sonrió levemente y alzó el dedo señalando la pluma y el pergamino que la otra joven todavía sostenía entre las manos. Ron le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, pero la chica lo ignoró y continuó clavando su mirada en la castaña.

—Me gustaría apuntarme a este club... de defensa contra las artes oscuras —murmuró. Su voz sonó tranquila, pero atronadora en el silencio que ahora inundaba la sala—. Yo también quiero derrotar a Voldemort.

_Ese_ nombre saliendo de la boca de _ella_ logró crispar los nervios del _trío de oro_. Catalina siquiera lo pronunciaba con temor o cautela, las sílabas salían de su boca con tanta naturalidad que no lograron evitar cuestionarse qué tan natural era para ella el tema que era tan tabú para ellos.

—¿En serio? Esto... claro, sí, claro. Aquí tienes —vaciló. La Gryffindor, visiblemente confusa, colocó ambos objetos sobre la mesa que tenía delante, con cuidado, y se los acercó a Catalina arrastrándolos sobre la madera. La Slytherin observó el titubeo en el rostro de Hermione y sonrió para tranquilizarla mientras caligrafiaba su nombre al final de la lista con un sutil gesto. Incluso aquella pluma barata que Ron había traído lucía perfectamente bien en su mano.

—No os preocupéis, no se lo diré a nadie.

Miró con sorna al pelirrojo, quien todavía la observaba desconfiado. Alargó cuatro de sus largos dedos sobre el papel, y junto a las afiladas uñas negras volvió a arrastrar el papel hacia Hermione.

—No puedes de todos modos. —La castaña parecía respirar de nuevo, sintiendo una especie de seguridad algo bizarra al ver el nombre de la pelinegra sobre el amarillento documento—. Este... este pergamino está hechizado para que cualquiera que lo haya firmado esté obligado a mantener el secreto. Si alguien decidiera hablar lo sabríamos y recaería sobre él o ella una maldición. Una maldición inofensiva, pero que nos permitiría reconocer al culpable —acotó al final, ante las miradas de asombro y consternación de sus compañeros.

—Está bien —asintió, irguiéndose en su lugar—. Ya me informaréis de cuándo y dónde.

Con esas palabras de despedida y un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Catalina abandonó la sala, bajó las escaleras y se marchó de aquel local que olía a rancio.

Mientras paseaba de vuelta al castillo, por su mente no dejó de rondar lo que acababa de hacer. No estaba segura de si era lo correcto, pero sí que era mínimamente consciente de que era una manera sencilla y efectiva de hacer frente tanto a su padre como a Umbridge. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero eso solo era cuestión de tiempo. O por lo menos eso se repitió una y otra vez para autoconvencerse de que no estaba cometiendo un loco error.

Sus pies encabezaron automáticamente el camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin una vez pisó la escuela, directa hacia su cama, en la que pretendía pasar el resto de la tarde del sábado durmiendo, con el único deseo de dejar de pensar en todo. Incluso cuando chocó con alguien en el pasillo del sótano, murmuró una disculpa e iba a seguir caminando, cuando la agarraron del brazo y tiraron de ella hacia atrás y la arrastraron fuera de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Dónde te habías metido?

—¿Ah? —Sus cejas oscuras se alzaron a la vez que jadeaba sorprendida.

—Catalina, te pregunto que dónde has estado. Te he estado buscando.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco escudriñando su rostro. Parecía algo molesto. Había olvidado por completo que Malfoy no estaba cuando ella se marchó de _Las tres escobas_, pero había esperado que _Theo_ se inventase alguna excusa plausible para su ausencia y no tener que dar explicaciones. De todos modos, no comprendía por qué le importaba tanto a Malfoy que ella se hubiera marchado, incluso podría haber pensado que le habría alegrado su ausencia.

—Se me había olvidado que había quedado con alguien.

Insufló seguridad en su voz mientras contestaba y alzó la barbilla, dejando claro de ese modo que no iba a dar más detalles ni contestar más preguntas. Ciertamente no tenía porqué hacerlo—. ¿Me sueltas, por favor? Me gustaría quitarme la ropa mojada por la nieve y meterme en la cama.

El rostro de Draco se sonrojó brevemente al oírla mencionar lo de quitarse la ropa e irse a la cama, pero se recompuso enseguida. La soltó con una última mirada fulminante y se marchó pasillo arriba, dando largas zancadas y ruidosos pasos. La insolencia del rubio dejó a la chica enfurruñada unos minutos, y eso acentuó su deseo de retirarse por fin a la tranquilidad de su habitación, la cual a estas horas seguramente estaría vacía, lo que le parecía un paraíso para su mente exhausta.

Ese deseo tampoco pudo realizarse, pues en la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba Pansy Parkinson, sola, sentada en uno de los sillones. Casi parecía que la esperara a ella, casi, pero su cara de sorpresa y descontento la delató. Seguramente pensaría que Malfoy todavía se encontraba en su habitación y que iba a bajar de un momento a otro. Por el modo en el que estaba elegantemente sentada Catalina dedujo que su intención era estar a solas con el rubio y coquetear con él. Parecía que solo pensaba en eso. Si se esmerase tanto en estudiar como en impresionar a Malfoy, sin duda superaría con creces a Granger.

La morena reprimió una risa y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas, pero no pudo resistir soltar una única mofa antes de desaparecer:

—Estás muy mona, no voy a negarlo —dijo, ladeando su cabeza con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro—, pero Malfoy acaba de marcharse, me lo he encontrado en el pasillo. Buenas tardes, Pansy.

La cara de enfado que descompuso las facciones de la otra Slytherin y su gruñido fueron arte y música para Catalina, quien con una mueca de burla en los labios se metió en la cama al fin.


	8. 8

Capítulo 8

_**E**_l lunes Catalina se despertó tan pronto como de costumbre. Había vuelto a tener una noche agitada con sueños que rozaban las pesadillas, y se encontró con un pésimo humor aquella mañana. Así que mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a desayunar, apenas dio los buenos días a sus compañeros que se encontraban en la sala, y con su mochila sobre un hombro y algunos libros entre los brazos, se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor.

Su ceño fruncido y su cara de malas pulgas quizá logró intimidar a su alrededor, pues aquel día no recibió tantas miradas indiscretas como de habitual. Cosa que agradeció, temía acabar diciendo alguna grosería presa del cansancio que le producía no dormir y, por ende, el mal humor que eso acaecía. Pero sin duda su día no iba a mejorar, no cuando vio a Filch con una larga escalera bajo el brazo alejándose por el pasillo. Catalina se acercó a una pared en la que se encontraba colgado un nuevo decreto de la _Suma Inquisidora_, recién colgado por el conserje. Que Umbridge hubiera adquirido había sido lo peor que podría haberles ocurrido ese curso escolar.

Alzó la cabeza para leerlo, y su boca se abrió ligeramente cuando terminó de hacerlo. _Toda organización estudiantil quedaba proscrita, y cualquier alumno que no obedeciera, sería expulsado_.

—Maldita hija de-

Un carraspeo agudo hizo que girara la cabeza, y Umbridge le lanzó una sonrisa forzada, mientras alzaba sus rechonchos dedos y los zarandeaba en un saludo burlón. Catalina se limitó a gruñir y echar a andar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a los leones en su mesa, Harry y Ron desayunaban en silencio. No dudó en encaminarse y sentarse frente a ellos.

—Tenemos un problema. —Hermione apenas llegó unos segundos después, agitada y con las mejillas sonrosadas inundada por la rabia. Siquiera le dio tiempo a la Slytherin a decir nada—. ¡Esa- Esa-

—_Cabrona_ —acotó la pelinegra, viendo que la leona era incapaz de decir algún insulto sin sentirse contrariada por su ética.

—Sí, _eso_ —agitó sus manos—. ¡Ha prohibido las organizaciones estudiantiles! ¿Cómo se habrá enterado? Es obvio que no podemos decirle nada, ¡sería un suicidio!

—Lo sabemos, Hermione, hemos leído el cartel antes y queríamos avisarte, pero la escalera del dormitorio se convirtió en tobogán cuando tratábamos de subir. —Harry se sonrojó un poco al contar aquello y vio una sonrisa en los ojos de Catalina, quien trataba de no echarse a reír.

La chica apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, a la vez que mordisqueaba una uva oscura—. Es que no tenemos que decírselo.

—Si se entera nos expulsará —dijo Harry.

—No _debería_ enterarse —respondió ella, posando sus orbes hielo sobre él—. Todos firmamos ese pergamino, por lo que, si alguien nos delatase o lo hubiera hecho ya, lo sabríamos —mencionó—. Así que simplemente tenemos que encontrar algún lugar en el que practicar. Lo podemos hacer durante nuestras horas libres y los fines de semana. Nadie tendría por qué sospechar. ¿Alumnos que eligen voluntariamente formar un grupo de práctica/estudio para luchar contra un ser que _supuestamente_ está muerto? —La mofa que bañó su voz logró crispar los nervios de los tres, que se miraron entre ellos preguntándose qué clase de persona tenían en frente—. No, no es algo particularmente habitual.

—Es arriesgado… Pero no tenemos otra opción —concordó—. ¿Pero dónde podríamos hacerlo?

—Bueno, el _quid_ está ahí, encontrar algún lugar en el que nadie pueda descubrirnos.

—Por cierto, ¿qué le pasará a quien decida chivarse? El otro día no diste muchos detalles —preguntó Ron, preso de la curiosidad. Catalina pensó que era la primera vez que oía al pelirrojo decir algo mínimamente interesante.

—Bueno, para que te hagas una idea —contestó Hermione—, parecerá que el acné de Eloise Midgeon se trata solamente de unas cuantas pecas. —Se rascó la mejilla, entre pensativa y asustada—. Veamos qué piensan los demás de esto.

Pocos minutos después Neville, Dean, Fred, George y Ginny formaron un corro a su alrededor.

—¿Lo habéis visto?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Alguien se ha chivado?

Todas las miradas se centraban en Harry, quien, tras haberse asegurado de que nadie los escuchaba, asintió con la cabeza.

—Seguiremos adelante —añadió con serenidad.

—Genial, debemos avisar a los demás —terció George, visiblemente contento—. Mirad, ahí vienen los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw.

—¡No! No deben sentarse con nosotros ahora, sería muy sospechoso. Que todo el mundo actúe normal y se quede en su mesa. —Empezó a gesticular y a mover exageradamente los labios para hacer comprender a sus compañeros de que debían disimular y quedarse con sus casas—. Ya informaremos a todo el mundo más tarde.

Cuando Ginny se levantó para avisar a su novio de aquello, Catalina también se retiró de la mesa. Estaba algo más tranquila sabiendo que Harry tenía un plan.

—Nos vemos más tarde, en clase de pociones —se despidió con un ademán y se marcho a su primera clase.

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras los demás ya estaban allí. Malfoy fanfarroneaba sobre el permiso del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin para continuar jugando, y vio en las caras de Harry y Ron que trataban de no abalanzarse sobre él Hermione, en cambio, parecía temer una pelea inminente. Intentaba calmar los ánimos incitando a ignorar las palabras del rubio.

Sin embargo, fue Neville quien se lanzó a por Malfoy, para sorpresa de todos. Harry y Ron lo rodearon con los brazos mientras su compañero trataba de zafarse de ellos. De repente se alzaron los murmullos, reproches e insultos iban de un bando a otro. Pero todo se detuvo al instante, cuando se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y Snape apareció en el umbral. Restó diez puntos a Gryffindor y amenazó a los tres jóvenes con castigarlos si no detenían su trifulca.

En cuanto Snape dejó el espacio libre para que sus alumnos pasaran, Catalina entró en el aula y ocupó su asiento sin decir nada, pero cuando levantó la vista se le heló la sangre en las venas. _La Suma Inquisidora_ había ido a supervisar aquella clase. Era lo último que le apetecía a la morena en ese momento, pero apretó los dientes y se propuso prestar atención a Snape. La idea de tener un buen día se disipó por completo con aquel hecho.

Debían continuar con la solución fortificante de la clase pasada. Umbridge se dedicó a tomar notas durante la primera media hora. La Slytherin observó como Harry le prestaba demasiada atención y, en consecuencia, Hermione debía impedir que estropeara su poción constantemente. Posteriormente, Umbridge hizo una serie de preguntas a Snape acerca de su pasado en Hogwarts antes de dirigirse hacia su mesa e interrogar a Pansy sobre las clases. Catalina se puso tensa mientras la profesora revoloteaba a su alrededor y su compañera se lucía durante su sesión de preguntas. Trataba de no tirarle encima la poción a aquella cara de sapo.

Tras las clases Catalina se dirigió al Gran Comedor para comer, pero la interceptó una mata de rizos rojizos y saltarines. Carla estaba más agitada y nerviosa de lo normal, sus grandes ojos relucían tras los cristales de las gafas y sus mejillas sonrosadas parecían una llama tintineante.

—Catalina, te- te estaba esperando. Y-yo... necesito ayuda, es urgente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Sin poder evitarlo su voz adoptó un tono de hermana mayor hacia esa chica dulce que media un palmo y medio menos que ella.

—Umbridge, la profesora Umbridge, ha venido hoy a nuestra clase de pociones.

—Hmm, sí, a la nuestra también. Es extraño que visite ambas clases de pociones —meditó.

—Sí, bueno. Me... Me he puesto nerviosa. Y… he estropeado por completo mi poción. He olvidado todo, todo lo que repasamos la clase pasada, ¡todo! —lloriqueó, mientras zarandeaba la cabeza, sus rizos rebotaban graciosamente—. Umbridge se ha mofado de mí y ha dicho que no era digna de ser una Ravenclaw con estos resultados. Snape se ha enfadado y me ha dicho que si no mejoro me suspenderá la asignatura y no me permitirá hacer el TIMO de pociones. —Cogió aire bruscamente, pues había soltado toda esa información de golpe y sin pausa.

Catalina la miró pensativa y asintió una vez antes de añadir:

—Después de la cena en la biblioteca, en el mismo rincón que el otro día.

—¡Gracias! Muchas gracias —exclamó la muchacha antes de salir corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

Entró al gran salón pensando que no tenía un solo momento de calma. De algún modo siempre alguien o algo se interponía en su camino para romper la poca paz de su vida. Aunque ciertamente agradecería que así fuera siempre, problemas tan banales como ayudar a Carla a estudiar o lidiar con los cambios de humor de Malfoy.

Precisamente al mencionar al muchacho en su mente, lo vio sentado en uno de los extremos de la larga mesa. En ese momento estaba solo, todavía no había llegado ninguno de sus compañeros, así que hojeaba un libro con clarísimo aburrimiento, con sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza ligeramente balanceándose, aparentemente somnoliento. Catalina mordisqueó su labio inferior todavía observando al rubio, y cogió aire vehementemente para echar a andar en dirección a él.

Los platos todavía no habían aparecido sobre la mesa, así que Malfoy tenía algunos documentos sobre esta, que la pelinegra se tomó la libertad de coger al sentarse frente a él. Sonrió casi instantáneamente al reconocer sus propios apuntes de Pociones que ella misma le había prestado. A los lados de cada hoja había pequeñas anotaciones con la perfecta letra cursiva del Slytherin, pequeñas aclaraciones para entender mejor lo que estudiaba, o grandes interrogaciones en rojo, marcando aquello que no entendía para, seguramente, preguntárselo a Catalina en su próxima sesión de estudio.

Ella se inclinó más sobre la mesa, y alzó la mirada para el chico, que ya había desviado su atención del libro.

—Quién diría que te vería ser responsable —dijo, sonriendo. Aunque él no le devolvió la sonrisa—. Estoy intentando ser amable —reconoció.

Lo sabía. Sabía que estaba siendo muy dura con él aquel último año, cuando al parecer intentaba acercarse a ella y quizá enmendar los errores de su relación pasada. Quizá estaba siendo ella la inmadura al no aceptar que con el tiempo y la edad todos habían cambiado, y que Malfoy podía haber madurado y buscaba dejar de tratarla tan mal como había hecho en anteriores años. Quizá ella debía aprender a perdonar y darle una segunda oportunidad al muchacho, que solo intentaba ser más amable.

Quizá y solo quizá.

Malfoy se relajó, y suspiró, cerrando su libro—. Solo simulaba ser responsable. No entiendo nada, en realidad. —El pesar con el que dijo eso hizo que Catalina frunciera el ceño.

—Tampoco te des por rendido. Todavía tenemos más sesiones de estudio por delante, y nadie que haya sido mi alumno a suspendido jamás. —Alzó el mentón, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—¿Y cuántos alumnos has tenido? —preguntó Malfoy, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, logrando así que sus hebras plateadas, ligeramente largas, ondearan ante el gesto. Catalina intentó desviar con rapidez su atención de allí, rezando que si por alguna razón se había sonrosado, su compañero no lo notase.

—Pues esta es la primera vez —reconoció—, pero seguro que ninguno suspenderá —añadió con una sonrisa genuina, a lo que el muchacho solo atinó a reírse.

Lo miró y quedó pensativa unos minutos. ¿Cómo podía ser que aquel muchacho intentase llevarse bien con ella y mejorar su relación, y a la vez se dedicase a mofarse de Harry y sus amigos? Era como si tuviese frente a dos personas distintas. Mientras cavilaba sobre aquel hecho aparecieron los platos con comida sobre la mesa. Aquello sacó a Catalina de su ensimismamiento, pero Malfoy apartó sus apuntes sobresaltado, pues pensaba que todavía disponía de algunos minutos. La chica soltó una risita por lo bajo y se sirvió, todavía distraída.

Durante la clase de Umbridge les volvió a hacer leer un capítulo de _Teoría de defensa mágica_, y la Slytherin se preguntó si ese libro contendría suficientes capítulos como para hacerlos leer uno en cada clase hasta final de curso. Llevaban haciendo lo mismo todas las semanas, y al inicio de cada clase Umbridge anunciaba con su asquerosa voz infantil que guardasen las varitas. Estaba segura de que así no aprenderían nada, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Ya la habían castigado una vez, aunque ella se opuso rotundamente a la tortura a la que la quería someter esa mujer. La clase pasada Hermione también se había enfrentado a la profesora. Ahora su mejor baza era ese club ilegal de defensa.

Alzó la vista de su libro que no estaba leyendo y observó al resto de la clase. Todos leían o fingían leer menos Hermione, ella había anunciado que ya había leído todo el libro y dedicaba el tiempo de clase a otros asuntos, como por ejemplo sus deberes. Umbridge también parecía ocupada, pues escribía frenéticamente. Seguramente estaría rellenando los informes sobre las clases de los demás profesores para hacerles la vida imposible. Había oído a Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown cuchichear algo sobre la profesora Trelawney.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca aquella noche después de cenar, Carla ya la esperaba con sus apuntes preparados sobre la mesa y memorizando ingredientes para una de las pociones. Se sentó enfrente, sacó sus libros y comenzó la lección para la Ravenclaw.

Hacia la mitad de la clase, Carla memorizaba fórmulas mientras Catalina escribía cartas a Eugene. La chica de los rizos llevaba prácticamente toda la hora botando sobre su asiento y aquello ponía nerviosa a la Slytherin, quien no podía concentrarse correctamente.

—Carla. ¡Carla!

—Hmm- Oh- ¿Yo? —murmuró, todavía atolondrada.

—Sí, tú. ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas toda la hora temblando y botando. —La morena movió su mano en círculos, enfatizando lo que decía.

—Oh. Perdona. No- No me había dado cuenta. Lo siento. Snape y Umbridge... Me ponen muy nerviosa —acabó por reconocer, hundiéndose en su asiento y encogiéndose de hombros. Catalina suspiró, algo enternecida y con una ligera sensación de culpabilidad al ver los gestos de la muchacha.

—Si no dejas de moverte no vas a poder concentrarte nunca. No puedes permitir que tus emociones te sobrepasen. —Su tono de voz se endureció, mientras se erguía en su silla. Incluso sentada resultaba más alta que Carla—. Además, me estás desconcentrando a mí también.

—Sí, lo sé, tienes razón. Perdona. Es que estoy muy nerviosa.

—Lo sé. —suspiró—. Dejémoslo por hoy, se ha hecho tarde. Para la próxima clase intenta respirar hondo. Te sabes el temario, solo no te pongas nerviosa.

—Gracias.

Empezaron a recoger sus cosas en silencio, esta vez Carla no parecía tener prisa como de costumbre, y sus movimientos eran más pausados, pero todavía no del todo tranquilos. Esto sorprendió a Catalina, quien supuso que su compañera se habría comenzado a acostumbrar a su presencia. Acabó de meter unos apuntes en la mochila y empezó a marcharse, cuando la voz de la pelirroja la sorprendió.

—¿Te has enterado de que los gemelos Weasley ya han perfeccionado una clase de sus golosinas _Surtido Saltaclases_? —La morena la miró sorprendida por aquel intento de entablar conversación por parte de la joven.

—¿Ah sí? Y, ¿de qué se trata?

—Creo que se trata de una especie de chicle que te produce vómitos. Hay que tomar una de las mitades, esta te produce vómitos. Después hay que tomar la otra mitad para hacerlo parar.

—Oh, parece muy... Asqueroso en realidad. —frunció su nariz, en un gesto que Carla secretamente creyó adorable.

—Lo es. Pero también parece ser muy efectivo. Los profesores te echan de clase por el asco que les produce. —La Ravenclaw se echó a reír alegremente y se marchó de la biblioteca, dejando a Catalina visiblemente desconcertada.

Cuando entró en la Sala Común ya era algo tarde, la mayoría de los alumnos que se cruzó en el camino corrían para resguardarse en sus salas de Filch, que pronto —si es que ya no lo había hecho— iniciaría su ronda nocturna, deseoso de cazar algún alumno al que sancionar.

—No esperaba encontrarte despierta tan tarde.

Catalina se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas, al lado de Antígona. Esta se sobresaltó al oír su voz, y siendo descubierta, escondió el papel en el que escribía bajo su libro de Transformaciones. La morena entrecerró los ojos, sospechosa.

—Ni- Ni yo esperaba encontrarte a ti, ¿de dónde vienes tan tarde?

—De la biblioteca —respondió sin darle mucha importancia, con la vista fija en la esquina amarillenta de papel que sobresalía de su escondrijo—. ¿Qué hacías tú?

Su amiga tragó algo incómoda—. Escribía una carta a mis padres.

—¿Una carta muy secreta, al parecer?

—Sí, bueno, sabes que aprecio mucho mi intimidad —atajó, sonriendo forzosamente.

—Antígona… —Catalina se reacomodó en su lugar, mientras cruzaba los brazos con sus cejas arqueadas—. En definitiva, eres muchas cosas, pero _no_ buena mentirosa.

Finalmente, la chica suspiró dejando su pluma a un lado—. Estaba escribiéndole una carta a Eugene.

—¿Estás escribiéndote con mi hermano? —Catalina frunció el ceño, a la vez que se erguía en su lugar, claramente tensa.

—Sí, bueno, desde que volviste —aclaró—. Nos hemos enviado algunas cartas, parece que está… bien.

Catalina sintió un nudo en la garganta casi al instante. Ella no había recibido respuesta alguna desde que estaba ahí. Pese a que le había escrito varias veces tremendamente preocupada, lo único que recibía era silencio. Solo sabía que estaba mínimamente bien por la marca que compartían, puesto que de vez en cuando sentía alguna emoción intensa por parte de él, pero nada más. Siquiera le había escrito para preguntarle si estaba bien, o decirle que él lo estaba.

Así que Catalina creyó que lo que sentía en esos momentos era rabia, y no reconocería que también celos.

—Oh… —Boqueó, sin saber exactamente qué decir—. Uh- Me alegro de que, bueno, hayas retomado contacto.

La sonrisa radiante que Antígona le ofreció logró disipar ligeramente su enfado—. Sí, la verdad es que yo también me alegro. Desde que cortamos no habíamos vuelto a hablar, y estaba muy preocupada por él. Ahora por lo menos sé que está bien.

—¿Está bien?

La rubia le ofreció una mueca de desconcierto.

—¿Sí? —murmuró—. Sé que ha estado compartiendo algo de tiempo con tu padre. Parece que están más unidos. Me alegro por ellos, la verdad.

La morena ahogó con rapidez el bufido cargado de mofa que deseaba salir de su garganta. ¿Alphonse llevándose bien con Eugene? Aquella era la mayor locura que había oído nunca, sin duda. Él era un padre deplorable y Eugene un hijo ausente. Así que supuso que su hermano adornaba esas cartas con toda clase de mentiras con tal de hacer creer a Antígona que todo estaba bien. O por lo menos, eso quiso creer Catalina. En su mente logró apartar las disparatadas ideas e hipótesis que empezaban a brotar.

La morena finalmente decidió cambiar de tema. Hablaron de las clases con Umbridge, de las normas estúpidas que esta puso, y acabaron por acordar que el sábado de la próxima semana asistirían a la práctica de Quidditch de Slytherin, puesto que no pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas. Aunque a Catalina le parecía particularmente injusto que las serpientes pudieran seguir jugando, Antígona se mostraba orgullosa de que su casa tuviese más privilegios.

Antígona fue la primera en irse a dormir, Catalina prometió subir pronto, aunque antes tenía que hacer una cosa. Así fue como terminó en la desolada Sala Común. Solo se oía el crepitar del fuego que, cuando empezaba a apagarse, la llama revivía como si la azuzaran. Por momentos la morena creía que el fuego se le venía encima, pues el sonido se hacía cada vez más potente, conforme el silencio la engullía y un fuerte peso recaía sobre su pecho. Pensó en que quizá debía escribirle otra carta a su hermano, y preguntarle por qué a Antígona sí le respondía y le contaba esas cosas (si es que eran o no ciertas), y a su propia hermana ni siquiera se limitaba a enviarle un trozo de pergamino con un mísero ''estoy bien''. Con los ojos llorosos decidió que en realidad no debía ser ella la que lo hiciese. No quería seguir malgastando hojas en cartas que no iban a ser respondidas.

Aquella noche no tuvo pesadillas.

El resto de la semana pasó sin novedad alguna. No había asistido a un par de reuniones que el _club ilegal_ había convocado, pero Hermione la había informado durante sus encuentros en clase. Realmente no habían hablado demasiado aquellos días, no desde esa conversación incómoda aquel día a las afueras del Gran Comedor. Hermione parecía querer redimir sus palabras, y Catalina no se sentía con suficiente humor como para aguantar una conversación de ese calibre de nuevo. De hecho, se había sentido últimamente más atolondrada de lo normal. Quizá el hecho de que Antígona le hubiera mencionado que seguía escribiéndose correspondencia con Eugene, y ella no hubiera recibido respuesta de ningún tipo, era lo que hacía que se sintiese más incómoda a su alrededor. Ciertamente quería alegrarse por su mejor amiga, parecía más alegre desde entonces, pero no podía evitar el recelo que despertaba en ella la situación.

El viernes Carla notó lo sumamente dispersa que se encontraba Catalina. Durante su sesión de repaso prácticamente se había limitado a verla leer, y contestaba sus preguntas de manera escueta y ausente. Así que cuando terminó por asumir que no estaba resolviendo correctamente sus dudas, la Ravenclaw puso un punto de libro en la página, para luego cerrar la portada con cuidado. Era un libro viejo, podía romperse.

—¿Hoy no le escribes?

Los orbes grises de la morena se dirigieron a ella al oír su voz. Había estado distraída viendo cómo los libros volaban de un estante a otro silenciosamente.

—¿Perdona?

—Habitualmente escribes a alguien. Lo haces aquí, o durante las clases. No he podido evitar fijarme —dijo, algo ruborizada. Realmente no quería que la chica pensase que la espiaba.

Catalina hizo un suave ademán de negación con la cabeza, los mechones de cabello cortos que el coletero no había podido recoger se sacudieron—. No, hoy no.

El tono de voz casi lastimero con el que había dicho eso logró despertar la curiosidad de Carla. Catalina no era una persona especialmente abierta, mucho menos con lo que se refería a emociones. Era tan reservada que la Ravenclaw pensaba que nadie en Hogwarts conocía auténticamente a la morena. Sin embargo, se veía tan desolada por alguna razón que su máscara de insensibilidad parecía haberse disipado aquel día.

Carla miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no había nadie más allí.

—¿A quién escribías?

—A mi hermano.

La castaña asintió. Sin duda, sabía quién era Eugene Bellarmine. En realidad, seguro que no había nadie en el castillo que no supiera quién era ese muchacho. No solo había destacado por su indudable atractivo, él era todo lo que muchas chicas y chicos deseaban. También había resaltado por ser un gran jugador de Quidditch, lo que logró que su popularidad aumentara, incluso más que la de su hermana menor, aunque al final del día, los hermanos iban en _pack_. Todos allí habían terminado por acostumbrarse a verlos constantemente juntos, allí donde Eugene estuviera, Catalina no andaría lejos, y viceversa. ¿Quizá la morena estaba tan desolada por la ausencia de su hermano? Porque de ser así, Carla no podía evitar pensar que era algo insano.

—Bueno, supongo que debe ser difícil que él no esté aquí este año.

Catalina asintió—. Sí, lo es. Nunca habíamos estado separados tanto tiempo.

—Pero os escribís cartas, así que incluso así estáis en contacto, ¿no? —preguntó con suma cautela. Realmente estaba indagando mucho en Catalina, y temía que en cualquier momento esta se enfadase por hacerlo.

—Yo escribo cartas, él ni siquiera las responde —respondió, expulsando ruidosamente aire por sus fosas nasales—. Pero, al parecer, sí que tiene tiempo para responder a las cartas de Antígona.

Aquello último Carla no pudo asegurar que estuviera diciéndoselo a ella directamente, en realidad había parecido más bien un murmuro hacia sí misma.

—Entonces no le escribas más.

Se sintió inmediatamente intimidada cuando los orbes hielo de Catalina se postraron en ella, casi los sintió como cuchillas clavándose en su pecho. Parecía que había dicho algo increíble, algo casi ofensivo.

—No puedo hacer eso, no puedo saber que no está bien.

—Si está contestando a Antígona, _obviamente _está bien.

El rostro de Catalina se transformó en una mueca dolorosa, aunque casi resultó imperceptible. Carla no la habría visto de no tenerla cara a cara y bastante cerca.

—Quizá deberías… _aligerar_ la relación con tu hermano —mencionó, llevándose un mechón rizado tras la su pequeña oreja rojiza—. Quiero decir, ¿no estás muy apegada a él?

Carla buscaba con cuidado las palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que… ¿podrías estar algo obsesionada con él? No parece sano, parece que seas… dependiente de Eugene. —Las cejas de Catalina se contrajeron—. Si no te responde, quizá simplemente no quiere hacerlo. Quizá él no necesita que te preocupes tanto. ¿Se preocupa él así por ti?

—Claro que lo hace. —La respuesta fue tajante, tanto que Carla se irguió en su lugar—. Tú no sabes nada.

No le importó arrastrar la silla al levantarse, chirriando esta sonoramente y haciendo aparecer instantáneamente a la bibliotecaria por la esquina del pasillo, con el ceño fruncido. Catalina ni siquiera reparó en ella cuando pasó por su lado, ignorando olímpicamente a Carla quien, afligida, todavía observaba el lugar vacío que había dejado su compañera segundos atrás.

Los pasos pesados de Catalina, que resonaron contra las paredes de piedra de un pasillo desolado, hicieron que Malfoy alzase la vista de su pergamino. Sabía que la morena todavía debía estar haciendo la clase a aquella chica de Ravenclaw, y no quería molestar por llegar demasiado temprano a su sesión, así que se había apoyado en uno de los alféizares, bajo los últimos rayos de sol del día, mientras hojeaba distraído un libro que había escogido al azar de su mochila. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica salir algo acalorada de la biblioteca, sus pálidas mejillas enrojecidas, casi chispeando, su cabello oscuro prácticamente desperdigado, difuminando lo que creía que era una coleta. Estaba enfadada, Malfoy creía que nunca la había visto así. No, enfadada no, furiosa. Sí, furiosa, ¿y dolida? La tela brillante que cubría sus ojos y la respiración agitada que hacía subir y bajar su pecho frenéticamente hicieron que se irguiera en su lugar, cerrando y echando el libro de forma apresurada en su mochila.

La muchacha ni siquiera parecía haber reparado en su presencia, por lo que el rubio se tuvo que interponer en su camino, poniendo una de sus lánguidas manos sobre el hombro de ella. Se giró con un gruñido, pero al ver los ojos grises del rubio, su ira pareció apaciguarse ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien?

Tan pronto la pregunta brotó de sus labios, Draco se preguntó por qué lo había hecho. Por qué había formulado aquella cuestión con un tono tan preocupado. Notaba su propio rostro contraído en una mueca de preocupación, y eso hizo que se sonrojase bajo los escrutadores orbes de Catalina.

—Sí —se limitó a responder de la forma más escueta posible—. Lo siento, se me ha vuelto a olvidar nuestra clase —meditó durante unos segundos, echándole un vistazo a la puerta de la biblioteca—. ¿Te parece si hoy estudiamos en el Gran Comedor?

El rubio se limitó a asentir. Realmente no le importaba, y si eso era lo que ella quería, estaba bien para él.

—Catalina… Me preocupas. Estabas bien antes y ahora acabas de salir hecha una furia de la biblioteca. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Iban caminando por el pasillo en dirección al Gran Comedor y la cara de la chica seguía siendo una especie de mueca enfurecida. Era una maestra disimulando sus sentimientos, pero por alguna razón ahora no era capaz de ello.

—No, estoy bien. —No estaba dispuesta a confesarle a Malfoy sus males y penas.

A la altura de las escaleras que bajaban al vestíbulo, antes de bajar, Malfoy la agarró por el brazo, haciéndola frenar. La arrastró hacia atrás, hacia las sombras de una esquina alejada del foco de luz de la antorcha.

—¿Que demo-?

—Shhhh, cállate —susurró Malfoy. Miraba hacia abajo, hacia el vestíbulo con preocupación—. Creo que no nos pueden ver.

—¿Quién? —Ahora ella también susurraba. Había comprendido que se estaban escondiendo, pero no entendía por qué.

—Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy están abajo. Acaban de salir del Gran Comedor y supongo que estarán de camino a la Sala común. No quiero que nos vean.

—¿No eran tus mejores amigos? —preguntó Catalina con tono burlón y despectivo.

—Sí… No… Es decir, se supone que sí, pero a veces no los soporto —suspiró—. Crabbe y Goyle son estúpidos y Pansy es muy pesada. Le gusto y no lo disimula, se pasa el día pegada a mí e intenta "seducirme"… o algo por el estilo.

Catalina soltó un bufido y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Pansy era muy poco discreta en su intento de acercarse al muchacho y cuando lo hacía se veía estúpida e infantil. En cuanto a los otros dos, no era un misterio que eran un par de tontos que seguían a Malfoy porque eran demasiado estúpidos como para pensar qué hacer por sí mismos. No la sorprendía que Malfoy los estuviese evitando.

El joven la miró con consternación por su burla, pero no dijo nada. No fue capaz de concentrarse. Ella lo estaba mirando con una risa reprimida dibujada en el rostro. Era igual de alta que él, por lo que estaba muy cerca. Le brillaban los ojos, los cuales hasta hace apenas unos minutos parecían sumidos en la tristeza y la ira. De pronto fue consciente del poco espacio que había entre ellos, pues él la había apretado contra el rincón para no ser vistos. Se puso nervioso, pero no podía apartarse, ya que abajo los otros tres seguían ahí. Notó cómo le subía la sangre al rostro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su cuerpo se puso tenso y se olvidó de todo menos de la chica que tenía delante. No se dió cuenta de que había abierto ligeramente la boca.

Catalina también se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban, pero había conseguido reprimir su acaloramiento. No podía concebir como su cabeza la había hecho pensar en Malfoy de aquella manera. Pero al fin y al cabo era un chico atractivo. Comprendió que Pansy Parkinson quisiese seducir a aquel chico. Era atractivo, inteligente, jugador de quidditch y provenía de una importante familia de sangre pura. Pero no, no podía, no debía. Todo eso no compensaba su mal carácter.

—¿Malfoy? Se han ido. ¿Vamos?

—S-sí. vamos.

Se sentaron a una mesa del Gran Comedor y comenzaron la lección de pociones. Así Catalina consiguió apartar de su mente los desagradables pensamientos acerca de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca con Carla. Malfoy no estuvo muy atento durante aquella lección.


End file.
